Brave Adventurers' Travels: Tales of Berseria
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our merry band of heroes travel to Glenwood's past. But this time, there is a twist: The Shepherd is the enemy! They say there are two sides to every story, and our heroes will see a side wrought by tragedy.
1. The girl that is a monster

We lose a lot of things in our life. Precious items, homes, loved ones and friends. But what would happen if what you lost...was everything? This is the story of a girl who's world was destroyed before her very eyes, and seeks vengeance against her oppressor.

Titania

Island Prison, Inner Cell Block

In the halls of the vast prison, Connor walked through and combed each cell.

"Not here either. That must mean the prisoner is deeper underground." Connor said to himself.

"Who exactly are you looking for again?" David asked over the comm.

"I told you, it's someone who's got a deep connection to the events in this timeline, I've seen her before here." Connor said.

"A girl? How can one girl be the center of this?" Hope asked.

"Because that girl became the Lord of Calamity." Connor said.

"Should we really be doing this?" Hope asked.

"It doesn't matter now. If we turn back now, I'll likely be spotted by the exorcists and executed on the spot." Connor said. "That goes double for David and Sectonia with the Tapu Guardians. They'll be taken in for questioning on the grounds of unauthorized malak tethering."

"This is a bad idea, im calling it right now." Usopp said.

"Don't be scared, Usopp. It's just a prison." Luffy said grinning.

"A prison where escape is near impossible." Usopp replied.

"Impel Down was said to be the most fortified and inescapable prison for the Navy, and yet Luffy escaped it." Nami said.

"See? Nothing to worry about, take it from me." Luffy said.

"These aren't your average outlaws, Luffy. There are daemons down here too. They prefer maximum security to keep them from running wild." Connor said. "It was risky enough to get myself in. Getting myself out with the Lord of Calamity in tow will be harder."

"Not if the exorcists are distracted by something." David said.

"What are you suggesting?" Connor said.

"If there happened to be a mass riot in there, the exorcists will leave the exits undermanned, and you'll be able to slip out among the chaos." David said.

"I gotta get her out first…" Connor said walking deeper in.

"Connor, heads up. Two exorcist guards coming your way." Vera said.

"Crap… course they'd have patrols." Connor said.

"Hey! Who are you?" one of them said.

"Guess I got no choice but to fight." he said drawing his guns. "Sorry boys, but I'm here to see someone."

As the two attacked, connor parried and fired back.

"What...what strange weapons." one of them said.

"Pretty common in my time." Connor said firing at both their legs making them fall. He then approached a door headed for the basement only to see it open as walking out was a girl with long black hair and rags as well as a woman with long orange hair wearing a mask. "Uh...guys. Looks like I won't have to go down and get her after all. She just came to me."

"Who are you?" the black haired girl asked.

"Me? I'm just a… well a Bounty Hunter. I'm not here to collect yours though. I'm here to free you actually." Connor said. "But you seem to have freed yourself. So I'll just cause the riot and…" Connor began before the other woman broke the seals on the cells. "Or you could do that."

"We must hurry." the woman said.

"Agreed." Connor said. "We need to make it to the docks."

"You would lead us? We don't even know your name." the black haired girl said.

"I'm Connor. Connor Trav." Connor said.

"Velvet. The one with the mask is Seres." the girl introduced.

"C'mon, we better get your gear outta the armory." Connor said. "Wouldn't wanna escape this place looking like that."

"You make a good point." Velvet said. "Just so we're clear, I'm not asking you to follow me. You came here to find me? That's fine, but know this, all that matters to me is revenge for my brother. I can care less what happens to you or anyone you might've brought."

"That's fine with me. I just came to get you out." Connor said.

They came to the armory where Velvet found the gear she needed.

"Looks like they keep the prisoners' weapons and effects from the upper levels in here." Connor said as he eyed a long katana in a purple sheath. "Whoa. Now this is a blade any samurai would kill to keep." he said grabbing it.

"That blade… Stormhowl! What is it doing here?" Seres asked.

"Eh...not really my thing though. More of a marksman." Connor said tossing it aside.

"If none of us can use it, then there's no point in taking it then." Velvet said. She was now dressed in red and black clothing with the left leg having an armor piece and the leggings torn up. The top of her outfit consisted of a torn red shirt exposing her stomach, but was secured with a flowing black cape.

"Agreed. Now we better not stay here much longer." Connor said as they headed out of the storage. As soon as they were leaving though…

"Not even a word of apology?" a voice asked. They looked around as standing behind Velvet was a girl dressed in strange clothing. As Velvet tried to slice her, she ducked out of the way. "Humph! What is wrong with you people? There i was, sleeping like a babe, when suddenly...From paradise down to hell! Worse, a grimy prison cell! You see why I'm not feeling well."

"O-Kay…" Connor siad. "And you are who exactly?"

(Cue-Tales of Berseria: Theme of Magilou)

"Hehe! I'm so glad you asked! I'm thrilled to introduce to you the sorceress who has travelled across the eleven seas, who scoffs at the might of dragons...None other than the acclaimed, the illustrius Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou! Magilou for short!" she said.

"Wow. Your parents must have hated you to name ya that." Connor said tried to hide his snickering.

"Magi-lou?" Velvet asked.

"No! Magilou like doggy doo or soggy shoe or call me anything else and I'll turn you into a froggy stew!" Magilou said. "Suppose you'll never understand. Hey...like I care." she said walking out.

Connor sighed. "Why do I always get the nutjobs?"

"You may need to be careful around her though. Comedic as she was, I sensed crazy amounts of Magic Power." Lucy said.

"Hmm. She must have been a witch. Well...not my problem." Connor said before they saw a couple of guards being beaten by a man in japanese style clothing while also having darkness covering part of his face. "A Daemon!"

"More?" he asked turning.

"You're right… be ready!" Seres said.

(Shift- Tales of Berseria: Theme of Rokurou)

The man dashed towards the three, daggers in hand as Velvet met him with her hidden blade, clashing in the middle.

"You're not human." The man said. "Man, these exorcist blades are starting to crumble already? I need Stormhowl back."

"Stromhowl? That overgrown paring knife we found?" Connor asked.

"You've seen it? Do you know where it is?!" the man asked.

"It's in the storage room down below." Velvet said.

"Down below? You have my thanks." he said running past them.

"Huh. Mention that sword and all anger and focus goes right out the door. Least he's happy." Connor said.

"Let's hurry on." Seres said going ahead.

"Getting out of here comes first." Velvet said walking too.

"Wait, hold on a second there." Connor said. "You did have a ship ready, right?"

"Yes, so we should be going to the rear of the prison." Seres said.

"You're an untethered Malak, right? They might have caught you by now, so they found your shirt. So, why not go to the front entrance, where there's a ship but no guards there?" Connor said.

"You make some sense. There should be at least one ready." Seres said as they hurried down to the front before being stopped by two Malak and a man with short blond hair. "Oscar. I wasn't expecting an exorcist praetor to be here."

"You surprise me Seres. Aiding criminals now are you? Did Lord Artorious order this?" Oscar asked.

"No. I'm acting on my own." Seres said.

"A Malak with free will? And yet...I sense someone's strings guiding you." Oscar said. "The other is a Daemon yet still a lady so I shall make this honorable. I am Oscar Dragonia, Praetor of the Abbey of the Holy Midland Empire. Who might you be?'

Velvet refused to respond.

"All right. Graceless Daemon it is then." Oscar said attacking with his Malak's.

Connor reached for his revolvers.

"What are you doing? A praetor is no orderly." Seres said.

"I got no backup here, miss. And even if I call for it, it'll take too long what with the storm brewing outside. So I gotta do what I can on my own." Connor said.

The blue clothed malak attacked with magical attacks.

"Vera, what am i dealing with here besides the guy in the robes?" Connor asked.

"Oscar is flanked by two malakhim. From the looks of it, one water and one wind." Vera said.

"That so huh? Then I better take care of the water one first." Connor said loading a revolver with yellow bullets. He fired one at the water Malak where it was jolted with several volts of electricity. "Like em? It's a hot item where I come from. Elements in a bullet. Fire them at your target and watch as they cause elemental damage to them." Connor said smiling.

"On your right!" Vera said as Connor evaded the Wind Malak's mace strike.

"Who said you could join this party, huh?" Connor said drawing his shot gun and firing at the wind malak with an added burst of earth and sand. "Too bad you got mud in yer mouth." he said.

"This is no ordinary man and daemon." Oscar said. "Looks like… I'll have to expend a malak or two."

Signaling them both, the wind malak wiped the sand from his helmet and charged, dropping his weapon and grappling with velvet. All the while, the Water Malak charged up a spell.

"He's gonna go for an attack and sacrifice one of his own guys?!" Connor asked.

Velvet then tossed the malak into the attack as they screamed in pain.

"Damn it! Malakhim were the name Seraphim went by back in these days. That means infest it with malevolence and…" Connor said as the Malak stood as a large dragon. "You get a dragon."

"A Malak that's been corrupted by daemonblight?!" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, and they're not particularly fond of friend and foe…" Connor said as the drake looked at them. "Ah crap!"

The drake flapped its wings and ushered a cyclone that blasted Oscar and his remaining Malak into a wall. Turning its attention to velvet afterwards, it charged right at her.

"Velvet!" Seres said and got between the drake and Velvet at the last second, the claw slicing her instead. She fired a fireball back, knocking it back

"Seres!" Connor said. "Its okay, we got medics where I came from, you're gonna be…"

"I won't make it. Please… let Velvet consume me." Seres said.

"What? But...we can…" Connor said.

"Let this happen." Brandish said over the comm. "If this is her wish...we let her have it."

Velvet reluctantly grabbed Seres. Her right arm bulged before the bandages ripped open, revealing a large black and red claw. As she paused before giving a scream, she crushed Seres head and absorbed her, gaining back power, as only a ring remained.

(Cue- RWBY- Red Like Roses Part 2)

Connor tipped his hat up and looked back at the dragon. "You cost us a comrade. So...you're gonna pay with your life!" Connor said.

"Move. and if you don't...I'll eat you!" Velvet said.

The dragon charged as both dodged as Connor fired his guns into the skin. "Damn it. Too thick to pierce." he said. "Gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

He deployed a blade on the back of his rifle and stabbed the drake in the side, slashing through it. Velvet charged in and struck with presion before invoking her right arm again.

"Devour!" Velvet said slashing the drake critically, continuing the assault before engaging in another devastating stroke.

Connor then came up from behind and stabbed the dragon again, blasting rounds into it from the rear end of the gun as he brought it then switched to his Klondike. The dragon roared again but Connor stuck the gun in its mouth, fully charged.

"Adios." connor said blasting into its throat. A wind attack barreled into Velvet, knocking her down.

"Sorry, but I can't let your daemon friend run freely, can I?" Oscar asked.

"Her name is Velvet, you idiot. Not graceless daemon." Connor said as velvet got up and started devouring the Dragon with her right arm.

"My name is Velvet Crowe. And I will devour daemon, malak and exorcist alike." Velvet siad. "I am a monster… I am a THERION!" she shouted firing a fireball at Oscar dead on, burning him all over. His Malak then regained consciousness and warped away itself and Oscar.

"Oho! Finally, someplace that's not a death trap." a familiar voice called as the man and witch from earlier appeared.

"You two?" Connor asked "Magilou, I think… and you… I didn't get your name before you ran of to get that sword of yours."

"Rokurou Rangetsu, at your service." the man said.

"Wait… Rangetsu?" David asked. "I feel like I heard that name somewhere before…"

"That might come from the fact that you're Japanese." Hope said.

"Yeah, I guess." David said.

"Thanks to you, Stormhowl is back in my care. This blade is my life. I owe you a great debt, one I vow to repay."

"Yeah yeah! Can we get a move on? I think they're almost done massacring the rioters." Magilou said.

"The boat's up ahead. Help me." Velvet said as the four headed off.

"You're gonna need some extra hands to navigate that kind of stormy sea." Connor said.

"He's right. We aren't exactly a proper crew." Magilou said.

"We'll just keep sailing till we reach somewhere." Velvet said as they got onboard and set sail.

"Right…" Connor said. "You guys will be following us right?" he asked the group silently.

"It's either rot in a jail cell, or rot in a fish-tummy. Welp, guess today's your lucky day, fishies!" Magilou said.

"No one asked for your opinion." Connor said as he boarded.

"I'm coming for you...Artorious." Velvet said to herself as the ship set sail.


	2. The Frozen land of Hellawes

Just as luck would have it, Connor's group was shortly shipwrecked on some sort of arctic landscape.

"This is...what I get for sailing on a boat. I always did have bad sailing skills." Connor said to himself as he saw someone near Velvet healing her. A small boy with blond hair. "A Malak?" he wondered.

The Malak noticed this and grabbed a compass before ambushed by a werewolf and eagle.

"Oh no you don't!" Connor said. He fired his revolves and distracted the two. "Go!"

The malak ran as the two were distracted.

"You wanna eat somethin? Eat lead!" Connor said firing again as the werewolf dodges as well as the eagle. "Crap!"

"Begone." a voice said as a figure hit both creatures with lightning before they fell. Connor looked up to see a masked figure above before it ran off.

"That figure… was he?" Connor wondered.

"Connor?" David asked.

"Ah. Guys. There you are. So...bad news. I got shipwrecked." Connor said.

"Don't worry. We've tracked your location. You guys seem to be in Northgand, near a port town called Hellawes." Vera said.

"Hellawes huh? Maybe we can find a shipwright there to fix our broken ship. Thanks." Connor said.

"Wahchoo!" Magilou sneezed. "Whoever you're talking to, can you save it for when we get inside? Like an inn with a warm bowl of soup?"

"Alright, alright. We'll go." Connor said sighing. "You guys better join the party soon. I'm not watching these guys forever on my own."

"From the looks of things, we should be in Hellawes by tomorrow. We'll meet up then." Sectonia said.

"Though, the company that you're keeping might not be our cup of tea." Hope said.

"Come on, we've got Bakugo. What's worst that can happen with these guys?" David said.

"He has a point." Jexi said. "Plus I'm starting to feel trapped staying cooped up here."

The company in Northgand walked along the path to Hellawes.

"So, where is it exactly you are headed after we get that ship fixed?" Connor asked Velvet.

"Midgand, in the capital city of Loegres." Velvet said.

"The empire's capital." Connor thought. "To travel all the way there…"

"All the more reason to get our ship fixed." Velvet said.

"You know, my friends I keep talking too? They've got a heck of a ship." Connor siad.

"Oh, really?" Rokurou asked.

"Oh yeah. It's a big pirate galley, durable in storms, got all kinds of gadgets, and can sail a thousand seas with the head of a lion." Connor said.

"Hey! Since when did you start promoting Sunny to total strangers?" Hope asked.

"I see. Connor's trying to get them a quicker passage." Jexi said.

"But some of the group won't feel comfortable having those three onboard any of our ships." Leanne said.

"That's why he's suggesting the Sunny. A lot of this world is mainly ocean so travelling by ordinary ship wouldn't be suspicious." Zinia said.

"Sunny would blend right in. Well, aside from the decorations…" Nami said.

"We don't have a lot of options. This world likely doesn't know the existence of other worlds yet so we should try to act as inconspicuous as possible." Izuku said.

"Alright. We'll take your deal." Velvet said.

"The ship's got a name, you know." Connor siad. "Call her Sunny. Thousand Sunny."

"Thousand Sunny? What kind of a name is that? Couldn't your friends have thought of something better?" Magilou asked.

"Sounds like the name of a kiddie boat than a ship." Rokurou said.

"Hey, it was either that, or whatever names the others thought of at the time of the naming. None of them sounding very awe-inspiring." Connor said.

"Alright, alright. We get your point." Magilou said.

"Thank you. Better to end it there than tell you guys the silly names Luffy told me he was gonna name it…" Connor said.

"Are we really doing this?" Jexi said over the comm.

"Right. Point is...you aren't gonna find a better option for a ship." Connor said. "Considering we just broke out of prison and I broke into it."

"Kid's got a point." Rokurou said.

"Fine. We'll take it." Velvet said.

"Thanks you guys, you won't regret this at all." Connor said before arriving to the front gates of Hellawes. "Crap. Of course the Abbey would have patrols here."

He then noticed the same Malak nearby as he took down a passage nearby. "Wait...he got out without guards right? So...there's another way in." Rokurou said.

"There might just be a passage where that kid is going. We take it the same way he does." Connor said.

Following the same path as the Malak, the four ended up climbing a ladder and appearing in a storage facility filled with strange black stones.

"Flamestone. And a lot of it. How unfortunate and fortunate we are." Magilou said.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Mix it with Oil and you get fuel and mix it with sulfur and you get a big...kaboom!" Magilou said.

"Wait, this stuff is explosive?" Connor said in shock. "Then we should be going."

"Yeah. Hopefully I can find some weapons to use." Rokurou said.

"Uh...hello? Stormhowl?" Connor said.

"Oh this? I can't use this. Long story." Rokurou said.

"Well, I'm sure there's an equipment shop in town. Maybe you'll find something more your style there." Connor said.

"I'm prone to using dual blades." Rokurou said. "Those shouldn't be hard to find." he said as they left the storage and entered the town.

"And you? Are you just along for the ride?" Connor asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just looking for a little traitor." Magilou said.

"Traitor? Who exactly is this guy you're looking for?" Connor asked.

"My business alone." Magilou said.

"Don't mind her." Velvet said. "She is of no concern."

"I keep forgetting...these guys aren't happy go lucky like the guys back on the ships." Connor thought.

As they waited for Rokurou to return, a woman in a white dress with gold accents appeared near the building they were resting by. She was flanked by two Malakhim, one of them familiar.

"A broad with two Malakhim… she must be another bigshot like Oscar." Connor said to himself.

The blonde malak spotted Connor. "Lady Teresa…"

"Did I give you permission to speak, Number Two?" The woman known as Teresa asked.

"Lady Teresa, how long must guild activities be suspended? We all know that it was Dyle's fault!" One of the guildsman asked.

"Huh?" Connor asked. "What's this about a guy named Dyle?"

"He is guilty of smuggling Flamestone from my private stores. But his actions reflect on the entire guild. So until further notice, all guild business is suspended." Teresa said. "This rule was set by the Abbey to maintain order. Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, ma'am. Catching guys like this Dyle guy, s'what I do. Once we get a hold of him, guild business should be back to normal, right?" Connor said.

"Are you crazy? Dyle is a Daemon! Only an exorcist can deal with him." one of the members said.

"This may go against the plan and a bit risky, but I may need to call on David for this one…." Connor said to himself before facing Teresa. "I know a guy that specializes in daemon hunting. He should be more than capable of this job."

"Very well. Bring Dyle to us, and the guild's suspension will be dropped." Teresa said.

"Thank you. I will be sure he is delivered." Connor said.

Teresa took notice of Velvet. "And you. Aren't you cold dressed like that?"

"I came from the south. I didn't know Northgand was so cold." Velvet said feigning a sneeze.

"A young woman ought to keep herself warm." Teresa said.

"Thank you for your concern." Velvet said.

Teresa soon left with her Malakhim as Conner sighed with relief. "For a minute...I thought we would be found out." Connor said.

"My, my. So this is how the Abbey flexes its muscle, hm? Cruel, cruel world these days…" Magilou said.

"Tell me about it." Connor said.

"You're thinking about calling up one of your friends early?" Velvet asked.

"It's risky, I know. I don't want any accusations of unidentified Malakhim, but…" Connor said.

"Why not just work with her? She technically can handle a daemon herself." Magilou said.

"Well, she did take on a dragon and didn't flinch…" Connor said. "Ah, I'm tiled up here!"

"Just try not to take anything she says seriously. You'll save yourself some headaches." Velvet said.

"Look...they can help. I know they can." Connor said.

"Connor, I'm trying to save their bacon here!" Magilou said.

"If he says they can help with this, then I'm under no obligation to refuse. Just note that it won't matter to me what happens to him." Velvet said.

"Right, I got it, I got it. All to take down Artorius, right?" Connor asked.

"I'm glad we can come to an understanding." Velvet said.

Nodding, Conner brung up his communication feed. "Hey, Dave? You free to do a little something?"

"So early? Well, I guess I can. What's going on?" David asked.

"Just a bit of daemon hunting to help get the Abbey off our backs. I know that it's a bit risky to send you here, but you're the only one we can count on with this." Connor said.

"I see. Hang tight, I'm on my way!" David said.

"How are you even gonna get there?" Hope asked.

"We're over the area, remember?" Jexi said pointing below.

"So what, he's gonna skydive off the ship?" Nami asked.

"You got any better ideas?" David said.

"Don't mind them. Just go for it." Jexi said.

"Right. See you tomorrow at the docks!" David said as he leapt off.

"I swear, that guy is real crazy sometimes." Nami said.

Up in the air David was over the city.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Tapu Lele said.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it, would I? Arctic Style: Ice Ramp!" David said as a ramp was formed outside the city. David manages to land on it and slide it onto the ground.

"Glad you made it." Connor said.

"Now that is what I call an entrance." Rokurou said.

"Alright, according to the info the guild gave us, Dyle is hiding out in some caves outside of the village. We go in, find Dyle, figure out the best way to get the guild back up and running, and were in and out without the Abbey getting on to us." Connor said.

"Very well. Let's get going." David said.

"By the way, those creatures with you… Are they malakhim with their own free will?" Velvet said.

"Huh? Why are you-" David started.

"Just play along for now." Connor whispered to him.

"Uh, I mean… Yeah. That's right." David said.

"Interesting, malakhim tethering with someone while maintaining their free will." Rokurou said.

"I consider them companions, not tools." David said.

"At least we won't have to worry about you being in league with the Abbey, then." Rokurou said.

"Right. And with David here...Dyle is easy pickings." Connor said.

"Anything about him that I should know about?" David asked.

"He's from a small village just outside of Hellawes. He currently takes the form of the lizard."

"Shouldn't be too hard to spot then." David said.

"I'd say so. You all set, Rokurou?" Connor asked.

"Yeah...I can say I'm ready." he said drawing his twin blades.

"Well...good luck to you." Magilou said walking off.

"You're not coming with us?" Tapu Fini asked.

"I'm afraid I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. The little matter of tracking down my betrayer." Magilou said. "Besides, if I stuck around, it's only a matter of time before I end up as someone's midnight snack."

"My palette has standards. High standards." Velvet said.

"All the more reason to skedaddle~" Magilou said as she skipped away.

"She's seems...eccentric." David said.

"Least you didn't escape with her." Connor said. "We're going to a village out of town. He should be near there."

"Right. It seems like a good place to start." Tapu Koko said.

Exiting the village from where they came, they proceeded up north to the village near Hellawes called Beardsley where they saw a girl with a spear wipe out a daemon.

"I was lucky to have made it in time… Any further attacks, and…" the girl spoke.

"An exorcist. Was that Dyle she slew?" David asked.

"I don't think so. It sure didn't look like a lizard." Connor said.

The girl turned to them with tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" David asked.

"It's just… everything that's going on. Daemons run rampant in the outlands, and yet the Abbey hasn't taken any action. It's true we don't have the forces to be everywhere at once, and the people of the outlands refuse to obey the Abbey's rules. It's a heartless decision, but it follows from the Abbey's perfect logic and principle." the girl said.

"We understand. Things are getting a bit chaotic out here. But...why vent this on us?" David said.

"I'm not venting on-" the girl began before she stopped. "Those malakhim… Are you an exorcist?"

"Not necessarily. Just a traveler." David said.

"How strange…" the girl said. "My name is Eleanor Hume. I am a praetor patrolling for the Abbey. What is your business here?"

"We're hunting a Daemon named Dyle." Connor said. "You could call us Daemon bounty hunters."

"Oh, I see. I've heard about the shipping guild incident. I've been looking into it, but I haven't found any clues yet." Eleanor said.

Connor then noticed something but then smiled. "Well...good luck to you on that. But we must be going." Connor said.

"Oh, okay." Eleanor said.

"See ya around." Connor said as the others walked away. "Whoo, that was close. Who would've thought another praetor like Oscar and Teresa would be here?"

"But something was different about her. She doesn't seem as confident in the Abbey's ideals as they are." David said. "And what did she mean by patrolling?"

"They're handpicked agents that travel the kingdom gauging the Abbey's success in the daemon fight. They also make sure the other exorcists are conducting themselves properly." Rokurou said. "You could say they're a kind of military police. Since the Abbey imposes so many rules on the populace, they want to show they're aboveboard."

"But if they need to police themselves, isn't that the same as announcing corruption in the ranks?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Some would say it's more honest this way. After all, idealism alone won't change the world." Rokurou said.

"And this one wasn't too observant." Connor said pulling back some brush to show footprints in the snow leading to a cave. "First rule of bounty hunting...identifying footprints. These are reptilian in origin."

"Which means Dyle is inside that cave. I'm guessing somewhere deep." David said.

"Yeah. Let's do the job and get outta here." Connor said as they headed inside.

The journey through the caves wasn't without a few tricks. They had to find the right path and deal with a few creatures and Daemons along the way. They soon saw an exorcist under the icy water.

"Did he fall in?" Rokurou wondered.

"No…" Connor said turning quickly as a lizardman with sword and shield ran in.

"He was thrown in!" David said getting his broadsword out as the Tapus got into fighting stance. "I'll set you guys up. Tiger Blade!"

David swung upward at Dyle before swinging downward knocking him back down on the ground.

"More fools from Hellawes. Came hunting me down, did you?" Dyle asked.

"Yeah. We did." Connor said firing at Dyle to keep his guard up.

"Lizards are reptiles, so something cold would be more effective." Tapu Fini said using Aqua Ring to keep everyone's health up.

"Got it. This is it!" David said bringing out his Ice Reaper Claw.

"That claw… It's just like mine." Velvet said.

"Yeah, except I can't exactly devour anything with it." David said as he slashes Dyle.

"Ah!" Dyle screamed in agony. "Fine! Kill me! My one regret is not getting my revenge!"

"Revenge? On the shipping guild?" David asked.

"Yes. We all participated in stealing the Flamestone but they pinned the blame on me so they could get away with it." Dyle said.

"Hmm… I think there may be a way to help both of us then." David said as he reverted, drew his broadsword and sliced Dyle's tail off.

"We'll be taking this and say we killed you so you can have your revenge." Connor said collecting the tail.

"You… You're really helping me out with this?" Dyle asked.

"We've pretty much got stakes against the Abbey as well. We'd be faring much better if we cooperate." David said.

"Now…let's head back and tell them the "good news" and get the hell outta this town." Connor said.

"Just a minute there. How does Dyle plan on getting revenge on the guild?" David asked.

"With a big raid on Hellawes. They'll be goners by the time they knew what hit them." Dyle said.

"He's planning to use a huge cache of Flamestone we found in storage. Mix it with sulfur." Connor said.

"Hellawes goes boom. It's pretty risky with the amount of exorcists lurking around." Tapu Lele said.

"I'll be hunted down no matter what I do, but if you can fake my death for me, it'll be the perfect cover." Dyle said.

"We can do that." Connor said.

"Thanks. You guys are lifesavers." Dyle said.

"It's no trouble. You stay alive now." Connor said. "Just be ready to leave when we're done in town."

The group then left the cave and headed into town to find it deserted.

"There's no one out. I don't like this." Connor said.

"It's a trap." Velvet said before they were surrounded by exorcists being led by Teresa.

"So...you are the Daemon who escaped the island?" Teresa asked.

"What if I am?" Velvet asked.

"You hurt my beloved brother Oscar and I cannot let that stand!" Teresa said.

"How the heck did you guys even know about us?!" Connor asked.

"She heard it from us." a voice said as figures in robes joined the exorcists.

"I recognized the emblems on their robes. They're with the Order. A loyalist group from the Mythos universe." Connor said.

"But what are they doing all the way out here?" David asked.

"You there. Only exorcists can tether with malakhim. State your name and rank!" Teresa said.

"I am under no obligation to introduce myself, especially not to people like them." David said.

"Just call him a rulebreaker." Connor said firing at two exorcist legs.

"That other one...he's the one who incited the riots!" one of them said.

"What? Man...blaming me for something I didn't do." Connor said. "Well...better wanted on one world than all of them."

"Couldn't agree more." a voice said as lightning hit some of the grunts as a figure jumped down. They pulled back their robes to reveal Jack. "Miss me, Davy?"

"Jack, too? Who else is going to show up here?" David asked.

"Relax. I'm on your side!" Jack said punching a grunt with an electrified fist.

"That's the thief from the papers. He's wanted in three universes." Connor said.

"Yeah...long story there." David said.

"And you and I...we can talk after we get outta this mess." Jack said.

"No need to get so work up. We've got the perfect cover. A cover made from flamestone, sulfur and oil." David said.

"They will...explode." the blonde malak said as an explosion was heard at the storehouse.

"That's our cue. To the docks!" David said as the group ran.

"H-hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Magilou asked following them.

"So...that figure who attacked the Daemon's. That was you, wasn't it?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to make you guys owe me one." Jack said.

"But how are you even here?" David asked.

"Let's call it a heist that didn't end exactly as planned." Jack said.

"Fair enough." David said as they made it to the docks.

"Hurry up!" Dyle said before he was hit by fire as Teresa had caught up to them.

"Not gonna let us go, huh?" Connor asked.

"I won't let you escape. Never!" Teresa shouted.

"Damn… Guess we gotta shake these guys off." David said.

"We got nowhere to go here…" Connor siad. "Franky, where's the Sunny?"

"On our way, just hold that lady off for a little while!" Franky said.

"We'll hold her off for as long as we can. Just hurry!" David said.

"And be prepared for extra guests." Connor said.

"Looks like it's time to let hell loose." Jack said as several figures were attacking approaching exorcists.

"What...are they daemons?" Teresa said.

"No...we're more dark than that." Joker said. "We're Phantom Thieves." he said removing his mask as Arscene appeared behind him. "Arscene!" he commanded as a curse was inflicted upon Teresa's two Malakheim.

"Should have known your crew wouldn't have been too far." David said.

"Hey...birds of a feather and all." Jack said.

"So, so true." said a voice familiar to David.

"What the…? Alvin?" David asked.

"Hey there. Didn't expect to see you in a place like this." Alvin said.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you." David said.

"You'll have plenty of time to reminisce in Hell. Now, Number Two!" Teresa said.

"Watch out! He's a living bomb!" Alvin warned as Number Two charged with fireball in his hands.

"A suicide attack?! Not this time!" Connor said drawing his rifle and firing a bullet that froze the ground, making the child slip.

Velvet ran at Teresa only to be blocked by Eleanor.

"To think...you were a Daemon." Eleanor said.

"The crybaby exorcist?" Velvet asked.

"I wasn't crying!" she said knocking Velvet back.

"Two praetors. Not looking good." Rokurou said.

"So much for a quick getaway." Connor said.

Velvet then grabbed the child. "Forget your stupid plan! Kid, I order you to attack them or I'll eat you!"

"An order…" the child said making an explosion that knocked the exorcists back.

"Forget waiting for your stupid ship. Grab that one." Velvet said as they boarded a shipping vessel and sailed off.

"Franky, can you hear me? There's been a slight change of plans." David said.

"We'll keep following your signal." Franky said.

"Well...only been here a day and we've already burned down a town." Jack said.

"We'll keep sailing till we reach Midgand." Dyle said.

"For now...you better explain what happened." David demanded.

"Since we'll have time...why not." Jack said.


	3. The Reaper's Curse

The group had sailed out into farther waters as they had listened to Jack explain his story.

"And so...that's what happened. That weird red box pulled us in with our treasure and we've been working to keep alive ever since." Jack said.

"And because I went and teamed up with these thieves I got sucked in for the ride." Alvin said.

"I see. Well, it makes sense you would. You've pretty much been waiting for the chance to get back at them for what they did to Jude." David said.

"That, and those guys have been a daffer on business. They kept driving away customers that support universal unity." Alvin said.

"And us...we just wanted the magical tools and artifacts they've been collecting. Which we did. We robbed them blind and got away scot free." Mona said.

"Though when we searched, the leader or leaders of their group was not to be seen." Fox said.

"Don't really sound like much of a leader then if they just leave their subordinates in the dust like that." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah. Though I can't shake the feeling something was off with that set up. Just didn't make any sense to me." Jack said.

"The fact that box appeared out of nowhere was very strange. I'd say someone planted it there." Tapu Lele said.

"Yes. That could only be the explanation." Joker said. "Which means the one who planted it was either a subordinate...or their leader."

"I'd say the leader. A slippery little weasel, he is." David said. "Still, I didn't expect the Order to show up here."

"Well, the Magic and Mythos universes are similar in nature, but that doesn't explain how they got to this time." Tapu Fini said.

"If it's Mythos Universe, we'll expect someone related to Kurochi, Ross, Kokoro or Petra." David said.

"If the Mythos Universe loyalists were brought here...that means one of the Hobbyists is leading them." Oracle said.

"Yeah, that would make sense. They're always messing around with the other universes." David said.

"Yeah. I've heard you've been causing trouble for them." Jack said. "Not bad."

"But what I don't get is...why choose to save us back there?" Connor asked.

"Easy. Like I said...I wanted you guys to owe me one, or in Davy's case...another one." Jack said.

"Yeah. We already owed you a lot." David said.

"This is my first of many requests...allow us to fight the Abbey with you." Jack said.

"We're all pretty much enemies of the Abbey anyway." David said.

"Perfect." Jack said.

"Well, that aside. Glad we got out of that alive even if we did get a little extra." Rokurou said.

"Extra?" Velvet asked before seeing she was still holding the hand of the Malak known as number two.

"Oh. That malak from before." Tapu Lele said. "Do you have a name?"

"I dont think hes got one." Connor said.

"Ah, that's right. Once a malak is tethered to the Abbey, they lose all sense of identity. Just like the Shadow Pokemon that Cipher work on." Tapu Fini said as she shivered. "I'm getting nightmares just thinking about it."

"These Malakheim would destroy themselves if it was an order, wouldn't they?" Queen said.

"Yes. That is our purpose." the malak said.

"You really are tools. In that case, keep your mouth shut." Velvet said before the ship rocked from a fire of a cannon.

"We're under attack!" Dyle said.

"Looks like we've got pirates, you guys! And in case you haven't noticed, we're not really equipped for sea combat." Magilou said.

David took a notice of the banner. "That banner… Could it be?"

"I've seen that before. It's gotta be Aifread's pirate crew!" Dyle said.

"That Aifread? Bring us to land! We'll engage them there!" David said.

They soon came ashore as the pirates confronted them.

"Wow. They really are a bunch of Daemons. Works in our favor." one of them said.

"As much as you think you've got the advantage, you're wrong now. Were on land, and now the tables have turned in our favor." Connor said drawing his revolvers. "So come on now, whos first?!"

"Oh you won't be fighting us." the pirate said.

Walking from behind the crew was a man with short blond hair and a black pirate jacket with his hands in his pockets. "It'll be me." he said.

Connor fired a couple of bullets before the man made the earth block them easily.

"A malak?" Velvet asked.

"No...I'm the reaper." he said ready to fight.

"Let's go!" David said.

"A wrist blade, dual swords, paper, guns, broadsword, and lots of other weapons. But… not a single pendulum among them." the man said.

"Sounds like he's looking for someone. But we can't let that bother us right now. He's really strong. Don't go easy." Oracle said using Necronomicon to analyze him.

"Yeah. We kind of figured that." David said casting Ice Needles.

"So this foe is weak to ice." Fox said before ripping his mask. "Come! Goemon!" he said appearing a japanese style creature with a large pipe. It rose it high before smashing it onto the malak and freezing the stone he was using.

"Impressive. Not bad for a thief." David said.

"I'm more than a thief. I'm an artist." Fox said drawing two japanese swords.

"You people were heading towards Midgand, right?" the man asked. "I'd forget it if I were you. The only way in is through an impenetrable fortress. You would have smashed right into it if you continued."

"If that's true, we are in your debt than." Fox said sheathing his blades.

"We wish to pass through as well but lack power. I propose we form a partnership." the man said.

"That could actually work. We go with your best man, sneak into the fortress, and clear the way for your ship to get through." Connor siad.

"We refuse." Velvet said.

"You wanna crash into the gate to see it? Fine. We'll even throw a nice funeral if you want." the man said heading inland. "Do as you wish."

"Wait, first mate." the pirate said.

"Don't. You'll just get in the way. Just focus on your duties aboard the Van Eltia." Eizen said as he headed inland.

"The Van Eltia. I knew it! It really is Van Aifread's crew!" David said.

"Do you know them?" Tapu Koko said.

"Not personally, but I have heard about him from my dad. Van Aifread is one of the most revered pirates in all of the worlds. Just the mere mention of his name chills people's spines." David said.

"Yeah. I remember reading about them in one of my old mans story books. I thought it was just a story." Jack said.

"Well it aint just a story, you can see that much." Connor said. "I still dont see why we cant work with these guys. If Midgand is past that fortress that Makak talked about, then we should help him." Connor said before Velvet grabbed him by the throat.

"You forget...you aren't in charge. I am." she said tossing him into a cliff face.

"Ow.." Connor said. "You free these guys from prison and they toss you around. Well one of em anyway…"

"Let's head inland if you wish to whine about it." Velvet said as they headed in.

"Jeez, you try to be discreet…" Connor said seeing the child malak standing there. "Hey, kid. You coming?"

The malak nodded as he walked along.

"Why did I agree to this, I'll never know." Connor said as they headed inland. Searching before they saw the pirate malak taking out a scorpion creature.

"So...decided to trust me?" he asked.

"No. But if you're prepared to lend us your ship and crew til we reach the capital, we'll help you." Velvet said.

"I'll agree to those terms but there's something I should tell you first." he said before getting a coin out. "I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The Reaper's Curse. I could flip this coin a thousand times and still land on tails." he said flipping it as it landed on a picture of a reaper.

"No problem. If it lands on tails, we'll flip it to heads ourselves." David said flipping the coin back to him. It landed on a goddess as the man smirked. "We're a bit of an alliance right now but I'm David Ishihara."

"Eizen." the man said.

David gasped at that, but nods in acknowledgement. "It'll be an honor working with you."

"The plan is for us to attack from the land while the Van Eltia draws its fleet away at sea. An attack from both angles." Eizen said.

"Smart." Connor said.

They then headed further in as the Malak remained silent.

"Kids awfully quiet. Think something's wrong with him?" Rokurou asked.

"Number 2's always like that." Velvet said.

"Stop that. Calling him by a number is just cruel." Rokurou said.

"And what does Rokurou mean?" Velvet asked.

"Well...son number six technically." Rokurou said.

"There you go." Tapu Lele said before seeing a monster about to attack the malak. "Look out!" Tapu Lele said firing a Moonblast at the creature.

"Why didn't you say something? You could have been killed if they didn't notice!" Velvet said.

"Because...you ordered me to keep my mouth shut." the malak said.

"Let me guess...he used to serve an exorcist right? They know ways to shut off a Malak's free will and personality." Eizen said.

"That's just sick. Malakhim aren't just weapons for battle. The Abbey may look protectful, but they've got dark secrets." Connor said. "Look kid, we aren't exorcists. We took you from Teresa's clutches, that shows you that this is your life. Don't live yours by other peoples orders, it doesn't end well."

"Is that...an order?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter how many pep talks you give him...it won't change what's been done to him." Eizen said.

"The Abbey really is twisted like that." David said as he reached the comm. "Guys, it's me. Can you come pick us up at Vortigern?"

"The fortress between Midgand and Northgand? That's insane!" Jexi said.

"I know...but we got no choice." David said.

"Fine. But you better be ready to jump on when ready." Jexi said.

"We'll be ready. Don't worry." David said.

"Now that we got ourselves a getaway, shall we get moving?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." David said.

Continuing through the tunnels, they came up at the cliffside which overlooked the sea near a large wall. "And there's our target. Can you get us in Mona?" Jack asked.

"Leave it to me." Mona said as he ran in changing into a black cat as he approached a couple of guards. "Meow."

"So cute!" a couple of guards said as they took Mona inside before they heard banging before the door was left open as Mona walked out in normal form. "Done. Got us a way in...at the cost of my dignity."

"It was well thought out. Cats are cute to anyone, right David?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Got that right." David said.

"Just remember! I'm not a cat!" Mona said.

"Let's just head inside." Eizen said as they ran on in.

"Okay, were in, now what?" Skull asked.

"I already know what to do next." Eizen said looking at one of the fallen guards, getting them on their feet before breaking a finger.

"Ahhh!" they screamed.

"Relax. We still have nine more to go." Eizen said.

"Geez…" Connor said. "Unless you want your fingers broken, you're gonna have to talk."

"The key..it's in the control room. To the left!" the guard said.

"One more question...where's the battleship?" Eizen asked.

"It's...it's straight ahead!" the guard begged.

"Got it." Eizen said before knocking him out. "We need that key but we need to take out that battleship before it sails against the Van Eltia."

"If we had some flame stone, we might've been able to rig some explosive, to blow it up." Connor said.

"That only works if you got sulfur. No, we're probably gonna have to sink it ourselves." Jack said.

"Let's split into two groups, then. One group will search for the key while the other sinks that battleship." Eizen said.

"We can handle sinking and looting a ship." Jack said.

"I never said looting." Eizen said.

"I know." Jack said heading off with the thieves.

"You better go with them. Just to make sure they're on the level, David." Connor said.

"Alrighty then." David said as he and the Tapu Guardians went up the stairs.

They soon arrived at a large battle ship that stood before them.

"Perfect. Noir, Skull!" Jack said.

"Persona!" they said ripping off their masks as their personas appeared.

"Captain Kidd!" Skull shouted.

"Milady!" Noir said as both blasted away at the battleship, causing damage.

"Now to land the final nail in the coffin!" Tapu Koko said as he used Thunder.

"There… That should at least knock out whoever was on board." David said. "It also serves as a signal for the Van Eltia and the Thousand Sunny."

"Good. Let's go then. I need to be ready if I'm gonna meet that weak brother of mine." Jack said before they heard a crash from above. "What the?"

"Sounds like it came from on top of the wall." Oracle said.

"The others must be facing something strong." David said.

"Most likely a Daemon. We need to head there now." Joker said as they went running out.

Rushing to the top, they found the other group facing a daemon on four legs infused with Stone Walls.

"This is my fortress! I wont let it fall!" it roared.

"We'll see about that. Time to bring out the big guns!" David said as he initiated his first Mystic Arte. "This is the end!" David twirls his blade to create a tornado, then shoots the daemon to bounce him upward. "My conviction carries me forward. My hopes form the blade that cuts the path towards the future." David jumps where he's above the tornado, and forms a giant sword of ice. "Can you handle this?" David rushes in and the daemon sticks to the tip of the blade as he slashes through. "Arctic Mayhem!"

"Gaaaah!" the daemon screamed as he took the massive blow.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" Rokurou said.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Had a ship to sink." David said.

"And now we have a guardian to eliminate." Jack said punching it with an electrified fist.

"Let's tear this thing down." Skull said.

They all teamed up against the wall Daemon repeatedly striking it until it collapsed.

"Good riddance." Noir said.

"The docks are swarming with daemons. The Van Eltia and Thousand Sunny will be overrun." David said.

"That won't be an issue. I gave them an order to keep sailing without stopping. Why did you think Jexi asked you to be ready to jump?" Connor said.

"Same with the Van Eltia. It was part of my plan. Welcome to the Aifread way." Eizen said.

"They're coming at full speed!" Rokurou said.

"Let's go." Velvet said as they prepared to jump as the Malak went to collect a compass from the fallen Guardian. "Wait!" she said before seeing the guardian awake and try to attack the Malak, making it fall. "No...LAPHICET!" she shouted running to grab him before the guardian was blasted by a cannonball. Velvet hung over the edge as she pulled him back up. "Don't scare me like that."

"Whoo hoo!" Magilou cheered at the cannon from the Van Eltia as Rokurou and Eizen landed on it. "You're lucky Magilou's around."

"Well...let's go." Velvet said as she jumped off with the malak onto the Van Eltia as the rest landed on the Sunny.

"Well...we made it in one piece." Jack said as they sailed through the final gate. "And we went past the impossible gate."

"Did you want the reaper's reassurance?" Eizen asked.

"Just stick to your ship and we'll stick to ours." Jack said.

"Hey, you aren't going to thank your savior for her crafty cannonballing?" Magilou said.

"I told you to stay away from the cannons, not bang on them." one of the pirates said.

"But it was fun! And everything worked out, right?" she said as the others sighed.

"So tell us. What's with these guys you brought with you?" Hope asked.

"Hmm… Where to begin?" David asked.

"You could say we're in a partnership, loser bro." Jack said.

"Jack...why am I not surprised." Hope said.

"Nice to see you too, Alvin." Jude said.

"Whoa! If it ain't the honor student and his posse. I almost didn't see you guys there." Alvin said.

"How did you end up in this timeline?" Elize asked.

"Same way Jack and the others did." Alvin said.

"Yeah...so get used to us cause we're not going anywhere." Skull said.

"At least until the Abbey's defeated. We're all their enemies now." David said.

"He's right. I've seen what the Abbey's done and I cannot let it stand." Jack said.

"There's also one more thing. We ran into the Order, the Mythos loyalist group." David said.

"Are you serious?" Kurochi asked.

"Deathly serious. They're the ones that spilled the beans on what happened at Titania." David said.

"You think anyone we know would be in there?" Petra asked.

"Maybe, but we've been gone since Yamigedo attacked. They probably won't recognize us." Ross said.

"That's what we're hoping is not the case. If any siblings or long-lost friends are in there, the four of you would be in serious risk." David said looking to Kurochi, Petra, Ross and Kokoro.

"Family is a huge risk. For anyone." Jexi said.

"We are aware. We will be prepared." Kurochi said.

"Hey...what's...Laphicet?" the malak asked Velvet.

"A name. Your name." Velvet said.

"My name?" Laphicet asked before smiling big.

"Laphicet...a fine name." Rokurou said.

"It's no Magilou that's for sure." Magilou said.

"Fine. What's our heading then, Laphicet?" Eizen asked.

"Straight ahead! For Loegres!" Laphicet said.

"Aye!" the crews said as they sailed for Loegres.


	4. Loegres and the Shepherd Artorius

As the groups were sailing to Logeres harbor, Tsuyu couldn't take her eyes off of the symbol on Asta's headband and cloak.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu croaked and opened her mouth. "Hey, Asta. What's that symbol on your head band and cloak there?"

"Huh? Oh, this? I never explained about what I did on my world did I?" Asta said.

"Yeah, it's been bugging me too. What is it exactly some sort of guild symbol?" Natsu asked. "Cause I've never heard of a guild in my world with a symbol for a bull."

"Because we're not in a guild. In our home kingdom, there is the Magic Emperor and the nine groups that serve under him...the Magic Knights." Yuno said.

"Magic Knights?" Izuku said. "Now that i think about it… there's a symbol on your cloak too." he said nothing the golden sun on his cloak.

"Yes. There are nine squads. There's the first I belong to: The Golden Dawn. Then there's Silver Eagles, Blue Rose, Crimson Lions, Green Mantis, Azure Deers, Coral Peacocks, Violet Orcas and then there's the one Asta belong to...the Black Bulls." Yuno said.

"Black Bulls, huh?" Rokurou asked.

"They're the most reckless of the nine orders. Causing destruction wherever they go." Asta said

"And you're with them? No, actually that makes a lot of sense." Ranma said.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense for…" Asta said before realizing. "Aaaaaah! I completely forgot! The other members and Captain Yami don't know where the hell I am!"

"Calm yourself Asta. No one in the kingdom knows where we are." Yuno said. "But we've both taken advantage and began learning of these worlds."

"Speak for yourself, Yuno. The Golden Dawn sounds like something out of an RPG or something." David said.

"Wait...are you talking about that old RPG Golden Sun?" Lemon asked.

"Yep! That's the one!" David said.

"That game was awesome in the past. But it's been a long time since they had a new installment." Lemon said.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it won't be out anytime soon." David said.

"We can save the idle chat for later. We're about to reach Loegres." Eizen said.

"HQ of the Abbey. And where we're all going." Rokurou said.

"Wait, you too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, someone in that fort gave me information about someone I'm looking for. Turns out he's also a member of the Abbey. So they're my goal now too." Rokurou said.

"Between you and Velvet, we'll be expecting a lot of bloodshed." Jack said.

"As if we aren't used to bloodshed already." Zelos said.

The ships soon reached port near Loegres as they departed.

"So...just out of port and down the road?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Eizen said.

"One question, how are we getting in?" Hope asked.

"There will be inspections. But if you act calm and travel light, they won't inspect everyone." Eizen said.

"Alright." Jexi said. "Here goes than."

After leaving port, the group travelled the road before reaching the gates of the capital and walking through. They were in the city and things were good until…

"You...in the black coat." a knight said to Velvet. "Show me your papers. The permission to enter from the Abbey."

"Oh, crap…" Connor said. "We need to do something…"

"Ah! Be quiet, you foolish boy and you too useless girl. How dare my apprentices act like this." Magilou said.

"Entertainment for the festivities?" the knight asked.

"Yes. Before you is the amazing band of merriment that travels the land, best known as Magilou's Menagerie!" Magilou said. "To lay your fears to rest, female apprentice...prepare the dove trick you have been working on!"

"Uh...I have neglected the trick...mistress." Velvet said

"What? You stupid girl!" Magilou said.

"That's fine. Doves would have been a nuisance anyway." the knight said.

"No we must do something. If you cannot produce, then act like one. Act. Like. A. Dove!" Magilou said.

Velvet groaned. "Coo. Coo." she said as crowd laughed as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Aha!" Magilou said releasing doves and confetti. "And there you have it. A taste of Magilou's Menagerie's amazement and wonder. If you wish a show, please request."

"Hey, you can't advertise here! Move along!" the knight said.

"If you say so." Connor said as they headed further into the city.

"Gotta admit, that was a fine ploy, Magilou." Rokurou said.

"It was very easy. Coo coo." Magilou said as Velvet glared. "Oh! That murderous gaze, coo coo."

"Those doves were pretty." Laphicet said.

"Just a trick. Shows how weak their defenses are." Velvet said.

"Oh really? Laphicet, how many soldiers are here?" Magilou asked.

"Accurately...1000 exorcists and 2 divisions of guards." Laphicet said.

"Their not weak, they're covered." Eizen said.

"Really covered." Nami said.

"Well, this is the HQ of the Abbey. Of course we'll expect some defenses." Aoyama said.

"And from what I've been hearing, this festival is for the Abbey and their leader, the Shepherd Artorius.." Jack said.

"Artorius?" Velvet asked as she gritted her teeth as she ran towards the castle.

"Jack…" Hope said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Bring up the big man, the girl goes into a rage. I dunno the history between them, but its definitely bad." Connor said.

"You don't know, do you? I saw what he did." Jack said. "He murdered her younger brother."

"But… That was three years ago, right?" David asked.

"We saw visions of the past as well fell. The Scarlet Night, the Advent...and the sacrifice." Joker said.

"Sacrificing a young child just to maintain order... Is there any length they won't go?" Sectonia asked.

"Yet he's being ushered in as a hero to the people." Panther said.

"That just makes me sick." Hope said.

"Yeah. It's making my blood boil a bit, too." David said. "I can't stand people that would use the despair of other people for their own personal gain."

"Shh. I think he's about to speak." Jexi said as they saw the town quiet as they saw a man walk onto the balcony overlooking the people. He has white hair in robes that were familiar to the group.

"People of Midgand, I have asked a lot of you since the Opening ten years ago, preparing the blade that will put an end to Daemons and the daemonblight. Now that sword stands ready...before all of you today! I offer my body and my life in service to the people of this great land! With the blessings of the Empyrion Innominat, I will guide you to a world without calamity! And this world's suffering...will be nothing but a distant memory!" he said as the people cheered.

"But you're the one...who killed Laphicet." Velvet muttered as she gripped her fists as her left hand bled.

"Easy, girl. Don't wanna cause a scene." Connor siad. "As much as you wanna rip him to shred-" He continued before Velvet was choking him.

"I'm not an idiot. I know charging in there would be suicide. In order to kill him, I need a sword of reason and will." Velvet said.

"At...least...you..get it. Gaaag!" Connor said as he was released.

"Yeah, may as well watch what we say around her." David said.

"Agreed. Maybe we'll just stop talking entirely." Connor said getting breath back.

"Maybe." Hope said.

"Either way, it'll be awhile before any revenge goes underway." Lacy said.

"Yeah, we need to focus on what to do when the time comes to go get Artorius." Lucy said.

"It's weird to be on this side of the conflict, to be labeled the bad guy, but… I want to help Velvet, despite all the darkness around her she will become." Hope said. "You agree, David?"

"Yeah. I've actually seen how they maintain their order firsthand. Not only that, but they pretty much labeled me as a rogue exorcist. However, despite all of that, what they're doing is inhumane themselves, ironically. They use pure souls as sacrifices for their motivations, and oppress the people under the guise of heroes. I'd rather die myself then let that slide." David said as his fist coats in ice.

"Okay… So that means he's in." Hope said. "And you, Jexi?"

"I help who I think needs help. Nothing more or less." Jexi said.

"So you take a neutral stance in this. I'll keep that in mind." Velvet said.

"Okay, so we're all pretty much in agreement. So… What do we do from here?" Sectonia asked.

"There's a bar in this town run by a shadow guild. We can use them to learn of Artorius's plans." Eizen said. "Aifread did business with them."

"I guess we're going there then." Korra said.

"Shady deals, going against the government… That's unbecoming of a hero." David thought to himself. "But… I can't help but feel that there is more to all of this than the Abbey is letting on. And I cannot stand idly by and watch as this madness goes on. Welp, guess going the motions is all we can do for now."

Here, in Logeres, the campaign to dismantle the Abbey and defeat Artorius, officially begins.


	5. Tasks of the Bloodwings!

After Artorius' announcement, Eizen gets into a conversation with David about something.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Eizen?" David asked.

"Based on your conversations with your companions, I can tell that you're all from the future." Eizen said much to David's surprise. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us. However, I can tell that your resolve was wavering a bit when you said what you did. Are you not used to being on this side of the conflict?"

"Only when the government is oppressive and robbing people of their will." David said.

"Then don't think of fighting the Abbey as a role-reversal, but as a chance to fight for the people's freedom." Eizen said. "After all, your malakhim still have their free will, right?"

"Yeah. They were once turned into fighting machines, but now they're purified." David said.

"From this Cipher you were talking about, I'm guessing. Doesn't sound any different from how the Abbey use their malakhim as tools." Rokurou said.

"Tell me about it. It's an experience we wouldn't want to go through again!" Tapu Lele said.

"Nothing disgusts me more than people that would rob malakhim of their free will. A life you're not in control of is not a life worth living at all." Eizen said. "You're lucky they accepted someone like you as their vessel."

"So, any specials between you that we should know about?" Magilou asked.

"Well, since we're all against the Abbey anyway, I guess I can tell you." David said. "I am able to use armatization, a technique that combines my powers with them and have us fight as one."

"Whoa… Sounds pretty nifty. It would be awesome to see once you bust it out in a real fight." Rokurou said.

"But what about that bee daemon? I feel that she has that potential as well." Velvet said.

"Sectonia is not a daemon, and yes. She's able to armatize with them when I lend them to her. Lele is the most preferable since she works better with her than me." David said.

"I see. So it's only when the malak and its vessel are in perfect sync that your armatus is at its full potential." Eizen said.

"We're glad they even gave us consent for it. If it was one-sided, we'd feel like we're exploiting their power." Sectonia said.

"Well, once things settle down with the Abbey, we should have a match and see just how strong you guys are." Rokurou said.

"Always the one picking the fights, huh Rokurou? But… Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that." David said.

"David, right? Do you think Sectonia can be a human?" Laphicet asked.

"I'm sure she could if she wanted to. But… when she was possessed by a dark force, her longing for beauty was taken advantage of, and it made her quite vain. I think the reason why she hasn't tried yet is because she doesn't want to trigger any bad memories." David said.

"You really care for her, do you?" Laphicet asked.

"Yeah. You could say she's one of the best things that ever happened to me. When I noticed how much pain she was in because of her past, I wanted to help her get back on her… Well, you know." David said.

"Although, she's slowly starting to come out of her shell." Tapu Koko said.

"You're willing to risk your life for her, are you?" Eizen asked.

"Yeah. I want to help her fight her past, even if it costs me my life." David said.

"Then keep her and your malakhim close, no matter what. As long as you're here, we'll be counting on you all and your abilities." Eizen said.

"Got it. We will do our best not to let you down." David said.

They arrived at the bar Eizen had mentioned where they each took seats all around as Velvet and Laphicet sat at the bar as Laphicet ate.

"You two seem to share some bond. Is he your brother?" the woman running it asked.

"No. Just...acquaintances." Velvet said.

"Of course...because your actual brother died 3 years ago by Artorius." the bartender said surprising the group.

"How did you know about that?" Lloyd asked.

"So...the guild is still functioning even with their leader's supposed arrest." Jack said.

"Yes, even without a leader...the Bloodwing Butterflies still work best at what we do." the woman said.

"Makes sense. Shadow guilds don't die easy. We want information...what is Artorius planning?" Connor said.

"But that info won't come cheap will it?" Mona asked.

"Of course it wont, brokers will always have a price for something." Connor said. "So, what is it you want as payment, Gald?"

"Oh...we won't be asking for money. We have a few...tasks...that we need dealt with." she said.

"Not like we have a choice. What do we need to do?" Jexi asked.

"This is a list of tasks we need done." she said handing a list.

"Okay. Destroy goods at the port, look for a missing man and foil an ambush." Jack read.

"The last two don't really seem that provocative." Colette said.

"But if they're brought to a Shadow Guild, they're definitely something shady." Alvin said.

"So… How do we do this? Should we split into three groups, or do one at a time?" David said.

"We don't need everyone for this." Jack said. "As for splitting up...that would get things done faster. I'll take a small party with me down to the port and destroy the goods."

"Looking for our missing man should be left to our best trackers." Hope said.

"The four of us will thwart the ambush then." Petra said motioning to Kurochi, Ross and Kokoro.

"Are you sure? With the Order out and about?" Hope asked.

"We'll be fine." Petra said.

"Okay. For the search, its for a scholar named Mendi. And the ambush is aimed for the Royal Medical Society." Jack read.

"I can head a search party. With my demon senses, we can track a scholar down easy." Mayumi said.

"Very well...we have our orders. Let's head out." Jack said.

In the fields near the highway, figures in large cloaks approached the brush as they saw a wagon travelling down the road. "Be ready men." their leader said as they brought out bows and arrows and notched them. "Aim…."

"Fire." Kurochi said as he launched a fireball at the brush, exposing the figures as they turned to the group.

"We have intruders. Take them out!" the leader said as the figures moved fast as they notched their arrows.

"Begone!" Petra said making a whirlwind only succeeding in revealing the lower halves of the figures cloaks revealing horse lower halves. "They're centaurs!"

"Yes. And we have orders to eliminate that company below." one of the soldiers said firing an arrow at Petra.

"Yikes!" Petra said dodging out of the way, allowing Kokoro to swipe at them with her tail.

"A dragon? Take her out first. She'll cause the most trouble." one of them said as they focused on Kokoro.

"Oh no you don't!" Ross said charging into them sending some of them flying.

"This wasn't supposed to be. It was supposed to be a simple job." the leader said.

"And from people of our own universe, too…" one of the soldiers said.

"You are traitors to your species and your universe!" another said.

"Wrong. We were transported out of our universe after an incident. If anything, it's the best thing that happened to us." Ross said.

"Yeah, at least we didn't end up as fanatics like you." Kokoro said knocking out the leader with a punch.

The centaurs were soon tied up and bound to a fence post.

"There. That should take care of them for a while." Ross said.

"Though, it does make one wonder. What the heck happened at our homes since we left?" Kokoro asked.

"In any case, we should be happy no one we knew was among them. Things would've gotten really nasty." Petra said.

"Hopefully it stays that way." Kokoro said.

With the search party, Mayumi along with Sheena, Ichiro, Chopper and Panther soon found a mining operation going on with several mercenaries forcing their captives to work.

"So this is why people have been vanishing off the road. They're using them to mine Vermillion Ore." Sheena said. "But question is why?

"Does it matter why? The Abbey obviously needs it for something." Mayumi said.

"We need to free them now." Panther said. "Go for the mercenaries."

"Got it. Let's go, everyone!" Mayumi said.

The five of them charged in as they made quick work of the mercenaries before going to the captives.

"Okay...is one of you named Mendi?" Ichiro asked.

"Thank god. I'm saved." a man in back said.

"Before we release you all...why were you being forced to mine?" Panther asked.

"I had found a way to refurbish Vermillion Ore and they were using me to make a medicine called Nectar." the man said.

"So...you were making medicine?" Chopper asked.

"But last I checked...Vermillion Ore was supposed to be poisonous and addictive." Sheena said.

"That's what I told them, but they didn't care." Mendi said.

"In any case, you're safe now." Mayumi said.

"Still...if this medicine is poisonous and addictive...why are they selling it than? Its just...wrong." Chopper said.

In the port inside a warehouse, Jack had entered along with Bakugou, Natsu and Presea.

"Okay. Just the red crates. We leave everything else alone." Jack said before noticing something. "The seal of Midgand Cathedral?"

"Who cares where it comes from? Let's just be done with it." Bakugou said grabbing one and making it explode.

"Yeah!" Natsu said doing a roar setting them all on fire...and more.

"You idiot. You set the storehouse on fire!" Jack said.

"We should escape before we get caught." Presea said.

"No duh." Jack said as the four ran outside before being halted by a familiar Exorcist. In this case, Eleanor. "Oh great. The crybaby."

"Eleanor Hume! Exorcist Praetor!" she said as two fire malakhim came out.

"Seems kind of ironic, don't you think?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, I set the building on fire, she comes with two fire Malakhim. Fitting if you think about it." Natsu said. "Gotta say, I'm surprised you got here so fast from Hellawes."

"Anyway...we'll just blow right past you." Bakugou said as he and Natsu attacked the Malakhim and defeating them with one blow.

"Ah…" Eleanor said.

"So...gonna fight without your Malak henchmen?" Jack asked.

"You...you set the storehouse on fire?! How..how could you? The people have worked so hard to withstand this time of crisis. How can you destroy something they painstakingly built?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't care what people think. I'm a thief. I play by my own rules." Jack said.

"You four will pay for this. You two and your two Daemons!" Eleanor said calling out another Malak.

"Another one?" Jack asked.

Appearing before them was a small creature with a top hat and ribbon on it, a forked tail and bat wings. "I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Prepare yourselves humans and Daemons!" it said.

"This one's...actually really cute." Presea said.

"Oh...am I?" he asked.

"That's a Normin. Think of them like a subspecies of Malakhim. They aren't very much use in a fight though." Jack said.

"Oh...I've found you at last." a voice said.

"Oh! That bad bad voice!" the normin said in shock.

Standing on a near ship to the group's surprise was Magilou.

"Bienfu you traitor! You'll never escape from my clutches again!" Magilou said.

"Not her! Noooo!" Bienfu said going back into Eleanor.

"What are you doing? Get out and fight!" Eleanor said.

"Now's our chance. Let's move!" Jack said as they ran with Magilou in tow.

"Exorcist Praetor." a citizen said.

"I'm fine. What was in there?" Eleanor asked.

"A medicine called Nectar to be distributed to doctors across the land...from High Priest Gideon." the citizen said.

"Medicine?" Eleanor wondered.

The group soon regrouped back in Loegres.

"No! I had him in my clutches! How could you?" Magilou said. "Well, at least now I know where to find him."

"That little Normin...is who you were after? What did he do? Steal your heart with his cuteness?" Jack asked as he laughed.

"Oh...trust me. Bienfu is a cunning and evil mastermind." Magilou said.

"With a face like that?" Presea asked.

"That thing wasn't some mastermind. Just some cute thing." Natsu said.

"Either way we all accomplished our tasks. We destroyed several stores of Nectar in the port." Jack said.

"Nectar? That was what that scholar said they were using the ore to make." Chopper said.

"And we stopped an ambush on the medical society." Petra said.

"There's a connection between all these jobs." Jack said. "All having to do with Nectar."

"Now...we collect." Velvet said.

They returned to the bar as Velvet went to collect the info.

"Very well. You all did the jobs well so we'll share what we know. Shepherd Artorius has headed north to the Abbey's newest temple...the Empyrean's Throne." she said. "He is expected to be there for awhile."

"Are they relocating there?" Rokurou asked.

"In a sense. They are performing a ritual to move the seat of the Empyrean Innominat." she said.

"Innominat...in other words, the Abbey's new god." Velvet said.

"It is a major event so I expect exorcists like Melchior and other high ranking exorcists would be there." she said.

"And high-ranking members of the Order as well, don't forget." David said.

"And even members of the Magic Enforcers as well." the woman said surprising them.

"Seriously? They're here, too?" Alvin asked.

"I see...now it makes sense. Those ones left in the warehouse...they did seem weak. The leader didn't escape from us...they abandoned those members." Jack said.

'Now that is a coward, through and through." Ramona said.

"That's just wrong for a leader to toss aside members of his own group like trash." Hope said.

"I can't stand scumbags like that." David said. "They may as well not be leaders at all."

"So...how do we get in?" Velvet asked. "And it'll cost us?"

"Very good. You pick up fast. Here's your bill." the woman said sliding over a piece of paper. On it it said… "Assassinate High Priest Gideon at Loegres Villa."

"Oh now we're really not playing nice." Rokurou said.

"No turning back now." Maki said.

"Then I guess we're headed to Loegres Villa." Jexi said.

"We'll go at night. Less activity around that time." Jack said.

And so...when nightfall came, the group snuck into Loegres Villa as there were few exorcists around.

"The high priest should be alone praying. We just go in and slit his throat." Maki said.

"You're...really enthusiastic about this, Maki." David said.

"She's the Ultimate Assassin. This is her forefront of her profession. Well, what was given to her in Danganronpa anyway." Hope said.

"Wasn't that a fabrication, though?" Colette asked.

"Like I said back in Mobius, it didn't matter whether my title was real or not." Maki said.

"Yes. We just follow our calling." Shuichi said.

They made their way into the chamber where the priest was. Before making the strike…

"Stop right there!" a voice said as Eleanor and her Malakhim blocked their path.

"Oh great… Her again?" David asked.

"So you figured it out…" Jack said.

"Yes. That the high priest is behind the nectar operation by using the incidents. His punishment is for the Abbey to administer." Eleanor said.

"Punishment? Do you not realize how much I have done for the good of the Abbey?" he said.

"All that was behind closed doors. You didn't really think someone outside or in the Abbey could figure it out eventually, right?" Hope said.

"Enough talk." Bakugou said charging her.

"Leave Madam Eleanor alone, you fiend!" a voice said as Bienfu came out before sent flying with a backhand. "Bieeen!"

He then landed in Continella's hand. She looked happily at his cute face as Bienfu did the same.

"There you are Bienfu. Did you really think you could escape your true mistress?" Magilou said creeping up from behind with a scary face.

"M-M-Miss Magilou?" Bienfu said in terror.

"I'm putting you back where you belong." Magilou said as she picked him up. "You, descendant of the Seventh Grove, see our prayers renewed. May our prayers of discontent vanish infinitesimal into the void! Remember this true name I bestow unto you… Fuschie Cass!" she said before Bienfu was drawn into her body. "Hehahaha. Oh things are getting good."

Eleanor took notice of this. "Are you just like that boy? A rouge exorcist?"

"Hey, I'm not- Urgh, never mind. You guys aren't listening anyway." David said.

"I am a witch for whom the universe is a plaything and men's souls mere motes." Magilou said before blasting some men in back with a water arte. "But if its a name you want...call me Miss Magilou!" she said.

"About time you got off your butt and helped us." Zoro said.

"Humans consorting with Daemons? Have you no shame?" Eleanor said ready to fight again.

"Nothing personal. A contract's a contract." Maki said pulling out twin daggers. She rushed at Eleanor who was blocking with her spear as both of them clashed head on before knocking Eleanor over onto her back. "Now...the priest."

"This can't be how it ends. This has to be Artorius's doing." he said as his aura radiated with darkness.

"His Malevolence..its rising." Jexi said.

"Artorius!" he said before transforming into a reptilian Daemon and running off.

"Quick, after him!" Maki said.

"I'm on him!" Connor said running after the Daemon with Betty. As they descended down to the basement, they heard Gideon roar in pain and fear. "What the?"

The two of them hurried to the basement to see a large creature with a bird head and wings and lion's body eating the Daemonized Gideon.

"What in the? A Griffin?" Connor said before noticing it was eating Gideon's Malevolence and returning the man to human form...albeit dead.

"Wow…." Betty said.

The creature tried to fly before being hurt by a barrier above it.

"This barrier...it's the same as the one used in Titania." Connor said. "Well, guess it's mission accomplished. Technically speaking, of course."

"Well, we should probably go." Betty said. Connor nodded before being met with Eleanor's spear.

"What have you done with the High Priest? What is this daemon?!" Eleanor demanded.

"I didn't kill the high ...she isn't gonna believe what I say anyway. Besides...what are you gonna do without your powers?" he asked as Eleanor hesitated to make a move.

"Do not mock me!" Eleanor said.

"As good as you are… you're not gonna win. Just put the lance down." Connor said. "Sides, you're outnumbered 3 to 1." He said as Marshadow appeared from Betty.

"Another one? How many of you are harboring malakhim?!" Eleanor asked.

"What's… a Malakhim?" Marshadow asked. "I'm….afraid I don't understand."

"Its fine. You don't need to." Betty said.

Connor tipped his hat. "You've got conviction, miss. Plenty of spirit too. But...you lack dedication." Connor said as the three walked past her.

"Who are you? Who are you people?!" Eleanor asked with tears in her eyes.

"Heh. We ain't Daemons, that's for sure." Connor said looking back at Eleanor. "See ya."

Soon enough, the group got back outside.

"Well, that was some night." Zelos said.

"Be on your guard. Night's still going." Betty said.

"Still, I never expected Magilou of all people to form pacts with malakhim, let alone snatch one from the Abbey." David said.

"Bienfu was my Malak to begin with. But then he betrayed me and ran away from his rightful home." Magilou said.

"Waaah! She treats Malakheim so bad...I just couldn't take it anymore!" Bienfu said crying.

"So then you ran away, and somehow you ran into Eleanor?" Hope said.

"Oh, yes! She was soooo much nicer to me!" Bienfu said.

"Is that so? I wonder how I'm gonna punish you for that slander on my character." Magilou said poking Bienfu's cheek.

"The bad bad days are here again! Bieeeen!" Bienfu said.

"So, you were an exorcist then. Or are just like David, a rulebreaker?" Velvet said.

"I'm a witch. Bienfu is just the catalyst thingie for my magic." Magilou said.

"Just forget it, Velvet. You're obviously not gonna get anything straight out of her." David said.

"He's right. And it's pretty late. We should head for the inn and report in the morning." Rokurou said.

"Agreed. I could use some beauty sleep after all of that." Sectonia said.

"It would be nice to sleep for once. Fine. We'll retire for the night and then the inn...then Artorius." Jack said.


	6. The Empyrean's Throne

As the group rested in the inn, Jack was still out and about as he looked off the balcony.

"Never thought I'd see things end up like this." Jack said. "Working with heroes...and a loser."

"You know he'd throw a fit if he heard that." a voice said as Daisy came out.

"Oh...sister…" Jack said.

"Jack, I know you and Hope have never really gotten along well but you can at least take it easy on him." Daisy said.

"Take it easy? He's the reason our family fell apart. The reason it all fell apart." Jack said looking at a photo of when the family was still whole.

"I know you miss those days but standing around and arguing about it won't fix anything. Only we can make things better. You, me, Hope...maybe one day...things will be normal again." Daisy said.

"Things are never going to be normal." Jack said. "Never again." he said walking off.

"Geez… What's his problem?" David asked walking up.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I usually do this to take in the air when I have a lot on my mind." David said. "I never thought that I would fight side-by-side with daemons. Just… What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Look, I know that you're not used to having demons as allies, but trust me. Things will get better." Daisy said.

"I sure hope so. My time with those guys is already weighing on my conscience…" David said.

"There's...something I want to ask you honestly. Do you...see Hope as a problem?" Daisy asked.

"Wh-what?! What makes you say that?" David asked. "Okay, I'll be honest. When I look at Hope, I kind of see what makes people say all that stuff about him. But… He's a good person at heart. No matter what he did, he never intended on hurting anybody. Although, he acts too much like a stereotypical hero for his own good."

"Heh. I know. I've watched him since he was a kid. He's always acted like that. He loves heroes more than anyone I know. And growing up in our family...it wasn't like he would have the chance to become a real one. I get why he ran away but… Jack thinks the family took a huge toll from that point on. I know he cares about him but he's too proud to admit it." Daisy said.

"That's the way siblings are sometimes. They show care for each other in ways people can't describe." David said.

"Still...Jack wants to get the family back together but...with things how they are now...I just don't think it's possible until all this business is over. I wanted that more than anything." Daisy said.

"Diablo… I still remember our first encounter with him like it was yesterday." David said.

"My desire...to bring our family back together. That's the reason I made that deal. I was an idiot to think Diablo was some kind of miracle worker." Daisy said.

"Diablo means devil. Of course he'd throw some extra baggage in for his own convenience." David said. "Don't worry Daisy. If I'm the one to face him, I'll fight for everyone he has screwed over and send him where devils belong...in Hell. Of that, you can count on." David said as he left back to his room.

"Yeah...I would already expect that from all of you by now." Daisy said looking to the sky.

The next morning…

"It seems you've done the job well." the woman said.

"Yes. Now...what of the key to passing the barrier?" Velvet asked.

"It appears only the high ranking exorcists can pass through as they are usually accompanied by four higher Malakheim." she said.

"Four high Malakhim, huh?" Rokurou asked looking at David.

"Oh come on, why are you looking at me when you say that?" David asked.

"Because you're the guy with exactly four Malakheim with him." Rokurou said.

"But they aren't even Malakheim." Twilight said.

"Just play along for now. People clearly think I'm some kind of exorcist." David said.

"But we both know you can't pass through the gate with them." Twilight said.

"Do you not remember our last journey like this? They were considered malakhim by the world's standards." David said.

"Besides, we only have Laphicet, Eizen and Bienfu. Where exactly are we going to find a fourth malak?" Zelos asked.

"Especially considering malakhim that are free of the Abbey are rare." Yuno said.

"Well...I guess we could head where the barrier is and see if it works." Lacy said.

"Thats our best bet right now. Hey wait a… has anyone seen Eizen today?" Hope asked.

"You didn't know? One of his crew handed a report. They think they found the guy who took Aifread. The one with the pendulums." Eijiro said.

"What? Where did he go?" David asked.

"Up the road to where an Abbey camp is." Eijiro said.

"You've gotta be kidding. He's gonna be swamped with exorcists! I better make sure he doesn't end up killing himself." David said as he ran towards the road.

"H-Hey David, wait!" Mayumi said as the others followed suit.

"Damn it. Better not lose himself to his curse." Connor said as they ran.

When they arrived to the camp, they saw many exorcists unconscious as Eizen was facing someone.

"So...you fight well. My name is Eizen...the reaper. And first mate of Aifread." Eizen said.

"A buddy of Aifread's huh? Well...this should be fun." the figure said as out walked a man with silver hair and black jacket. A face recognizable to most of the group.

"Eizen, control yourself." Velvet said. "He's a malak and against the Abbey. If David can't get us through, we'll need him to open that barrier."

"I'm settling this my way. Right here, right now." Eizen said.

"Stay out of this!" The both of them said.

"No way...Zaveid?" Rainbow said.

"Well this is the past. So he's had to have lived a long time." Hope said.

"How the heck did that girl know my name? Eh, doesn't matter though…." Zaveid said as he and Eizen collided.

"Jesus! Calm down you two!" Betty said.

"They can't, I dunno what Zavied is after with Eizen, but I'm sure Eizen wants to know where Aifread is from Zaveid." Jesse said.

"We have no choice. We have to face them both to calm them down." David said.

"I can handle Eizen. You attack Zaveid." Velvet said.

"Got it." David said. "Taking order from a daemon. There's got to be something wrong with me…" David said as the two of them engaged their targets.

"You some kind of exorcist, too?" Zaveid asked.

"Trust me, you're going to wish I was." David said.

"Of course you aren't. Probably some wannabe. Well...this will still be fun anyway." Zaveid said tossing his pendulum at him.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David said as a wall of ice was casted in front of him.

"Nice. But that won't stop me." Zaveid said using a wind arte to leap over the ice wall.

"Electro Ball." Tapu Koko said coming out hitting Zaveid dead on.

"Whew. Thanks for the save." David said.

"A malak? Nah, its too weird looking…" Zaveid said as Betty fired her pistol. Zavied evaded and tried to attack Betty, but at the last second Marshadow jumped in the way and hammered Zaveid with a Sky Uppercut.

"Whoa!" Zaveid said looking at Marshadow. "Now this is interesting. Don't think I've ever seen a malak like you."

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Not...your fight alone." it said before turning back to Zaveid.

"Huh? What's the little guy gonna do now?" Zaveid asked.

Marshdow's hair was glowing with a strong aura as a fire lit in its eyes. "I will unleash...all my power."

"We both will." Betty said as her Z ring glowed. "In the shadows of the greatest fighters of all time, this living shadow trains to one day outshine all fighters! Marshadow...Soul Stealing Seven Star Strike!"

Marshadow then unleashed several punches in seven spots that made the Z ring symbol and it plowed through them and Zaveid. It then stood there as an explosion went off as it acted cool.

"Well...that certainly packed a punch." Zaveid said weakly getting up. "So tell me...what are you gonna do once you punch through this old barrier?"

"Eliminate the Shepherd." David said.

"Damn. There's a new one." Zaveid said.

"Are you saying nobody's tried opposing Artorius at all?" Hope asked.

"I mean no one's gone to try and kill him." Zaveid said.

"Okay, my merry Malakheim! Line up at the barrier!" Magilou said as they did so. Laphicet then reached to the barrier as it shattered.

"There. Now I'm out. Just wanna see the look on the Abbey's face when they see this failure." Zaveid said leaving.

"Just...who are you?" Eizen asked.

"Zaveid the Whirlwind. A fighter, nothing more." Zaveid said as he left.

"Well, that was something." David said.

"I agree. He's the same even in this time." Hope said.

"He's just one of those people that are impossible to hate." David said. "In fact, this Zaveid kind of reminds me of how I used to be."

"You used to be like him?" Betty asked. "I couldn't imagine that…. What were you like back then?"

"I was quite the scrapper when I first started demon hunting, only limiting my kills to them. But every once in a while, I seek new challenges as more creatures kept coming to Tokyo. But then… There are the mercy kills, and you know how I went from there." David said.

"Yeah. At first, you hesitated, but now you seem used to it." Nana said.

"When I start looking at this Zaveid and compare him to ours… I can't help but feel that we're alike in ways we never thought before." David said.

"There are always those particular cases where the personality of one man is the same as someone else in another world." Jexi said. "Besides this is the past. Zaveid was an entirely different person back then."

"Yeah. I wonder what caused the change." David said as the group continued onward. "So many reflections today. I hope it's not a bad omen."

"Well we are going against...them." Erza said pointing to a large temple where Malakhim were guarding the place along with grunts of the Order and Magic Enforcers.

"Yup. We figured they'd be here." Petra said.

"We're gonna have to get through them to get to Artorius." Rokurou said.

"It doesn't matter how many there are in my way." Velvet said. " I'll devour them all!" she shouted charging in as she went on devouring and killing soldiers.

"Well, no sense in keeping her waiting." Jexi said as they ran in after her.

"Just be glad it's them and not us." David said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be on the end of that claw…" Conner said.

They followed after Velvet before arriving in a clean white chamber where Artorius sat meditating.

"So...you have come, Velvet. Daemons and Malakheim. Unusual company to keep." Artorius said.

"Seres is here too...in my guts." Velvet said.

"So you've decided to become a mother bird, Seres." Artorius said to himself.

"You killed Laphicet...and I'll make you pay!" she shouted.

"Very well...let's begin." Artorius said standing up as he drew his sword.

"So this is what it's like to actually fight against a Shepherd." Hope said as the fight began.

Velvet was charging at Artorius as he easily avoided her moves while getting in cuts and slashes on her.

"His right arm isn't able to be used...but it looks like he's just as skilled with his left arm. This man isn't some person that can be defeated with one blow." Zoro said.

Velvet continued to battle until Artorius used an arte that sent swords raining down as he also cut Velvet with his own. Laphicet continued to heal her as she was trying to get a clean slash.

"Velvet, stop! Don't be reckless and kill yourself!" Hope said.

"Shut up! I'm getting my revenge!" she shouted as she charged in as Artorius ran his sword through. "The fourth...maxim." she said as she pulled her sword back as Artorius quickly pulled his out and dodged the attack as she fell with Laphicet running to heal.

"Never let your guard down even if you are victorious? I will not let you win so easily, Velvet. I will use my full strength as is just and proper. Aid me, Innominat!" he said raising his sword as a brilliant light shined. Any wound that he had received during the fight had instantly healed before their eyes.

"He's already healed his wounds." David said.

His power sent all that were in the room flying back all the way to the rear of the room.

"There's no way we can win this fight. Time to retreat." Jack said.

"I think not." a voice said as they turned to see Oscar, Teresa, Eleanor and an old man in white. With them were seven figures in robes as well as a strong looking man and next to him was Fisher of the Hobbyists.

"You… you're Fisher!" Daisy said.

"Ah...ya remember me. Well it has been awhile since we met in Mr. Diablo's office after all." Fisher said.

"Is this guy another one of the Talented Twenty?" Hope asked.

"He's a fishing champion named Fisher." Daisy said.

"And the one who conquers over the Order." Fisher said.

"I am Perses...leader of the Order." the larger man said.

"So you're the leader? And you're with the Abbey?" Eizen asked.

"A willing compromise in order for us to attain segregation." Perses said.

"Even Oscar, Teresa and Crybaby Eleanor are here. The old guy… I don't know him, but he seems pretty good for his age." Natsu said.

"Shot in the dark, that guy is Melchior." David said. "I don't know why, but I don't like him."

"Very accurate...Exorcist of another world." Melchior said.

"How come everyone here thinks David is an Exorcist? He's not for crying out loud." Connor said.

"And those robe guys...don't know them." Luffy said.

"We are the seven sages...leaders of the Magic Enforcers." the one in the white robe said.

"All seven of you lead the Magic Enforcers? Good. that means i can be mad at all of you for tossing aside members of your group to be wasted by my brother's gang." Hope said.

"Please. Those members were nothing but weak and common thugs. We abandoned them because they are worthless." the one in red said.

"Have you ever heard the expression, "A bad worker blames his tools?" David asked.

"They couldn't even succeed in killing the spyrite researcher like we ordered." the one in blue said.

"Those guys attacked Jude when he was getting the boosters?" Hope asked.

"He was trying to befriend spirits. Useless. Spirits are nothing but slaves and servants for the common man. Same for those who are not human." the one white said.

"We malakhim are the same as everyone else. You seven can't dictate that for us." Eizen said.

"Yeah, what he said!" David said.

"Tough words...from someone who uses the Tapu guardians in the guises of Malakhim." the one in white said.

"I'm ending this right now." Connor said aiming a gun.

"Corvus!" the man in white said as a black feathered man appeared and choked Connor.

"Wait...I've seen him before." Hope said before the figure took off their hood.

"Yes. You remember me...we met back then...at the World Buddy Cup." they said revealing themselves as Copernicus Pendragon.

"Copernicus!" Hope said.

"No way! How's Leonis's old man even here?!" Indigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am one of the Enforcers leaders." Copernicus said.

"You've got a long list of crimes, Copernicus…. I'm surprised you avoided the law for this long…." Connor said.

"Nobility and title can get you a lot of things." he said. "Law matters not to me. What matters is putting all lower creatures in their rightful place."

"Apologies, Lord Artorius. I believed Master Shigure to be in attendance of you." Oscar said. At the mention of that name, David and Rokurou flinched.

"He is busy training. Although I think he would be the one to most want to spill my blood." Artorius said.

'That's where you're wrong… The one who wants to spill your blood more than anyone… is ME!" Velvet said charging again.

"Master Artorius. Allow me to silence this Daemon." Teresa said getting between them as she called out her Malak. "Learn your place!" she said hitting her with Ice needles.

"I'm not...finished…." Velvet said struggling to get up.

"Velvet, why aren't you giving up on fighting. All this… it's gotta hurt. Even so, why put yourself at risk and just charge in?" Hope said.

"You don't get it….none of you do. Laphicet knew so much pain than I ever did… no matter what I did, i couldn't do anything for him… I'm sorry…" Velvet said.

"Colluding with dameons…. Number Two's punishment will be severe. Kill that daemon, then end your own life." Teresa said.

"The fact that you toss people away, using your power to take advantage, and now giving such an order to a tethered malak…" David said. "All of these things that you people do… it all makes me sick!"

"But we are within right. He is a Malak...a lower creature. As humans...we rule over the lower creatures." Copernicus said.

"That is the attitude of someone who use others to satisfy their own ego." David said. "Laphicet! Tell us how you really feel!"

"Enough of this. All I do...trying to raise my son as the top...become governor...even trying to establish the old order...and this is the thanks I get?" Copernicus asked.

"You've crossed a lot of lines...but you crossed mine...when you tried to kill Cindrey!" Hope shouted.

"I've heard enough. Corvus...kill the demon hunter." Copernicus said before Jack got in close with a knife and stabbed him in one of his eyes. "Ahhh!"

"Master!" Corvus said stopping his attack on David.

"Jack?" Hope asked in shock.

"Is what you said true? He tried to kill Cindrey?" Jack asked in anger.

"Yeah, he did." Hope said.

"In that case...consider this my strike against the Magic Enforcers and the Hobbyists. Anyone who goes for my family...is my enemy!" Jack said pulling his knife out and stabbing the other eye.

"Nghaaaaah!" Copernicus screamed in pain. The pain of not only losing one eye but both… is tremendous.

"Master." Corvus said coming to his side.

"As of now...you started a war with the Phantom Thieves. You and the Hobbyists!" Jack shouted.

"Oooh, a Death Threat! So that means…!" Mona said.

"We won't let a single remnant of them survive alone." Jack said.

"Number two...enough foolishness. Have you forgotten our pact?" Teresa asked as she enacted it.

"I...am sick of your orders. I don't want Velvet to die!" Laphicet said breaking the pact and sending Teresa flying.

"Sister!" Oscar said running to her aid.

A portal then appeared above their heads.

"Quick, everyone! Into the portal!" David grabbing Laphicet.

"We'll be back." Jack said as they all ran inside with only Eleanor pursuing them inside as it closed.

"That power...extraordinary." Melchior said.

"Gaah!" Copernicus screamed as Corvus helped him.

"Don't worry. We'll fix you, master." he said escorting him out.

"You've improved Velvet. But...giving your brother's name to a Malak...how far you have strayed." Artorius said to himself.


	7. Earthpulse Trek! Velvet vs Eleanor!

At some kind of strange landscape, Velvet and David had just regained consciousness.

"Urg… My head…" David said as he slowly got up and looked around only to see Hope, Connor, Sectonia and the Tapu Guardians with them. "Wait… Where's everyone else? Did we get separated when we went into the portal?"

"More importantly… Where are we? Are we dead?" Velvet asked.

"Nope. We're all still very much alive." David said. "Sorry… If only I was more committed to your cause, I wouldn't have made myself a target when I snapped at Copernicus. All that talk about how humans are the most dominant species while the other races are just tools. I just… I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You speak as if you aren't human yourself." Velvet said.

"Let's just say I don't condone racism. Guess it comes with forming a racially-diverse group. I don't know if it's Melchior, Copernicus or whatever, but something about that scene just got me all riled up." David said as Tapu Lele awoke and the other Tapus went back into David.

"Would you say you're fully committed now?" Velvet asked.

"Now that I know who the true enemy is, yes." David said. "I am now ready to lend you my full support."

"Guys? Laphicet isn't looking too good." Tapu Lele said checking on Laphicet.

"What?" Velvet said running over to him as he lied there.

"Don't die...Velvet. Don't...die." Laphicet said weakly.

"We need to get out of here now." Velvet said picking him up as she took off.

David proceeded to wake Hope, Sectonia and Connor up before going after Velvet.

"Just what the heck is this weird place?" Connor asked as they ran.

"No clue but I'm getting a lot of weird energy from it." Hope said. "Just hope this isn't one of those forever type things."

"We're in an Earthpulse." a voice said as they saw Eizen, Jexi and Jack approach.

"There you guys are!" Sectonia said.

"Let's not count our blessings yet. It looks like we've been sealed inside." Eizen said. "At least we're still alive. Can't say the same would be true if we stayed in that place."

"According to Eizen, this is a place that's like the life pulse of the land. But the way in got sealed. He thinks Laphicet could open a way out." Jexi said.

"He can't do much in this state, though." Tapu Lele said. "If this keeps up, he'll turn into a daemon!"

"Calm down. We need a vessel. That should stop his daemonification." Jack said.

"Uh...an exorcist might work." a voice said as they saw Eleanor behind them. "We allow Malakheim in our body for the Abbey's purposes. I volunteer to serve as your malak's vessel."

"Can we really trust her?" Jack asked.

"If we try to attack her, she'll kill herself and we'll be stuck here." Sectonia said.

"I see you are aware of the situation." Eleanor said. "But this is personal. Once I regain my exorcist powers… I vow to challenge Velvet to single combat. If she wins, she can do as she wishes with me, and if I win, I will kill her."

"We don't have much of a choice. If we argue, Laphicet is going to be a daemon." Connor said.

"We don't have a lot of options then." Tapu Lele said. "Do it!"

Eleanor nods and moves to Laphicet. "What's the malak's name? Normally it's decided by their masters, but I still need to know."

"His name...is Laphicet." Velvet said.

"Laphicet… Got it." Eleanor said. "O child of the fountain of creation, these vows we exchange. May our purpose, resplendent, help to purify this cursed world. Remember this true name I bestow unto you."

Laphicet then vanished as he entered her body. She then felt a surge of power as it over took them all.

Meanwhile in some old ruins, the rest of the group was inside along with Magilou and Rokurou.

"Nuts… We got separated from them." Jesse said.

"Well, looks like this is where the adventure and the revenge trip ends." Magilou said.

"Don't say that! They could still be alive, wherever they are." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. We know these guys by now for them not to give up." Skull said.

"There's no way they're gonna keep up the revenge and adventure after this. Bet ya 10 gald I'm wrong." Magilou said.

"Ten gald? You're on." Skull said.

Soon enough, a rift opened and Velvet, Sectonia and the leaders emerged from it.

"Hah, that's one for Skull!" Mona said.

"What happened? You guys alright?" Teba asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." David said.

"Don't forget our little wager." Skull smirked as Magilou groaned. "Knew these guys would make it."

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Wait….where's the exorcist girl?" Jexi said looking around.

"She wouldn't leave with Laphicet after she promised a duel with Velvet. She's probably waiting outside." Sectonia said.

"Then I'm going to see her." Velvet said.

"Good luck. Now that she's back to full strength, you need to be careful." Hope said as Velvet ran out.

"Since she's gone...I need to have a word with you four." Jack said to Jexi, Hope, David and Connor.

"Is this about what happened back at the Empyrean's Throne?" David asked.

"Yeah. It was bad enough when Daisy was fooled by that bastard Diablo but his subordinate had to go and try to kill Cindrey. I am sick of these Hobbyists going against our family Hope." Jack said.

"What are you trying to say?" Jexi asked.

"You four have some strange alliance going on right? I want in." Jack said.

"Wha? Boss, you can't be serious!" Skull said.

"He is serious." Joker said. "He has to be to go to these lengths. Personally, I agree with him. I can't stand for how these groups do things. Reminds me way too much of home." he said taking off his mask. "Jack...where you go, we follow."

"Akira…." Jack said.

"Your team has your back. That's the loyalty of friends. More than that, family." Hope said.

"Family? What're you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Jexi's team is more like a family than anything. I'd say mine is too, and David's as well." Hope said. "And no matter how much you deny it, I'm still your brother."

"Heh. You always were a sucker for the sappy stuff." Jack said gently punching Hope's arm.

"And you're still the same ol' buzz kill." Hope said gently punching him back as Daisy smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Jonah and Jack would get together like this." Daisy said. "Maybe there is hope for our family."

"It isn't the same without Sahara, Cindery and Benny, though." Hope said.

"Benny? Nah, I wouldn't worry about him. From what he's been telling me, he's found work as an apprentice chef in a restaurant to all the worlds." Jack said.

"Wait… Isn't that restaurant how Elize got to us at Aytolis?" David asked.

"That's the one." Jack said. "It connects to every world and offers food not normally found on them."

'It's like we told Connor at the alternate Alola, we'll need all the help we can get." David said.

"Well, since they're in, I guess I'll be sticking with you guys for a while." Alvin said.

"You're stuck with us now, Alfred." Jack said.

"Now we're teaming up with thieves. Our alliance is becoming very interesting." Jexi said.

"Yep. Definitely." Hope said.

"I know of the Hobbyists numbers. I can tell that just our five groups won't be enough to go against them." Jack said.

"So, we'll have to gather allies in every world we come across, huh?" David asked.

"No...I think….two more groups would give us a good enough chance." Jack said.

"Who else do you think could help us?" Hope asked.

"Well, there's still Ty, but who knows where he and his group are now…" David said.

"True. I would also say Spectra but his group's been quiet and off radar since that stuff with Acnologia." Jexi said.

"Well, I did hear that after the business with the elements, Ty decided to use the Boar's Hat as their base and leave Flower Town." Mona said.

"That's exactly why I said that we don't know where they are." David said.

"I'm sure we'll run into them eventually. Ty's a great guy, and we can trust his team. After all, he helped us stop Black from using my family and Cindrey." Hope said.

"There's still the matter of the seventh group. Guess we let the chips fall where they may." David said.

"Wait...there is someone we aren't considering. Zexi!" Jexi said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about him. He'd jump right to helping us if we gave him a call." Hope said.

"Yeah, but we should probably resolve this world first before anything." Aoyama said.

"For once, I agree. First things first." Jiro said.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"We better find Velvet then." Jexi said as they headed out to look for her.

They searched for Velvet and Eleanor until they saw them battling against one another over a nearby bridge.

"Those two are really going all out." Tapu Bulu said.

"This is a duel with implications, Bulu. One side has to win." Tapu Koko said.

"It will be Velvet. While Eleanor has regained power, Velvet has more combat experience." Tapu Fini said.

"Okay, I'm lost. When did you guys start being buddy-buddy with Velvet?" Zelos asked.

"It was after we escaped from the Empyrean's Throne. I mentioned that I couldn't condone racism and decided to lend her my full support." David said.

"Ah, Dave. Always the moral one out of all of us." Rainbow said.

"Aren't I always?" David asked.

"Still...this is a pretty close match." Morph said as Velvet and Eleanor continued to clash until Velvet sent Eleanor's weapon flying with her claw.

"Whoa! Guess Fini was right on the mark there." Tapu Lele said.

Velvet then grabbed the weapon as she pointed it at Eleanor as she sat on the ground. "Once your sword is drawn, never waver. Control your feelings to control the tide of battle. Right?" Velvet said.

"Lord Artorius's teachings? What a fool I've been. I'll keep my promise...till the day I die!" she said trying to impale herself.

"Don't!" Laphicet's voice said overpowering Eleanor as she fell and him exiting her body.

"Laphicet! You feeling any better?" Hope asked.

"I'm great." Laphicet said.

"No… how could a Malak… overpower his own vessel….?" Eleanor said before falling unconscious.

"What the? Eleanor passed out?" Connor asked.

"Her body was weak from the pact." Eizen said.

"He's right. All she needs is some rest, and she'll be back on her feet in no time." David said. "Laphicet… We don't know what she'll try to pull on us. If she starts being suspicious, don't hesitate to stop her."

"Got it." Laphicet said.

"Anyway, we should get some rest. We'll scour the area tomorrow." Hope said.

"Agreed. Night, everyone." David said.

That night as everyone rested, Eleanor had awaken to a response from Artorius to bring Laphicet to Loegres. However, she wasn't the only one awake as Mona listened in.

"Sorry, Eleanor...The others may trust you but I don't." he said keeping an eye on her.


	8. Rangetsu and Kitsune Family Reunion!

Morning was soon dawning as in that morning, only Fox was awake as he was painting the rising sun from a distance. "Yes...that looks wonderful. A piece that will cement our new alliance." he said.

"So...awake so early?" a voice said as Fox turned to see Lucy and Leonora.

"Yes. I wanted to create a new piece...something to help cement our current alliance. I call it A New Dawn." he said.

"That's a great name for it, and rather fitting at that." Leonora said.

"Yeah. It looks incredible." Lucy said.

"Thank you. Back home, I was an apprentice artist and still aspire to be one." Fox said.

"So it has to be you who makes those calling cards from the papers." Lucy said.

"Yes. I design all of them depending on target." Fox said. "I didn't do the first one due to not being on the team at the time."

"They still look amazing. I bet you also have lots of wonderful paintings." Lucy said.

"Unfortunately those don't exist under my name." Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"When I was an apprentice, my master was an artist by the name of Madarame. He was thought of a genius to the people...but...in truth...all of his works were those stolen by people he took on." Fox said.

"That sounds horrible." Leonora said.

"Very. But, when I came across the Phantom Thieves, I started on my true path as an artist." Fox said. "Oh...perhaps I should introduce my self properly since we'll be working together." he said removing his mask to show a young man with short blue hair. "My name is Yusuke Kitagawa...a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Then it's a pleasure." Lucy said.

"With that in mind, I wouldn't mind painting a portrait of either of you some time." Yusuke said.

"It would be an honor." Leonora said.

"Sure." Lucy said. "The others will be waking up soon so hope you finish." she said as they left.

"Take care." Yusuke said resuming his painting.

"You know, the Phantom Thieves may look like criminals, but they're real nice guys when you get to know em." Lucy said.

"Oui. It may seem so." Leonora said.

"Still, hard to believe that Aquarius' key was among the loot they found on Elympios." Lucy said.

"It just begs the question… Why were the Magic Enforcers gathering all of those artifacts?" Leonora asked.

"I don't know and I don't think I ever want to know." Lucy said.

With Hope, he was introducing himself formerly to Noir.

"If my brother didn't tell you my name already, i like to call myself Hope, but my real name is Jonah. A pleasure to be working with you, Noir." Hope said.

"Same here. But while we're in this alliance, I may as well give my whole name." she said removing her hat and mask. "My name is Haru Okumura."

"Nice name." Hope said. "They say persona's reflect the user's inner self. Judging by your medieval gear, pole ax and your Persona Milady, I'd say there's some pretty hard stuff you had trouble getting over."

"Yes. I was set in an arranged marriage by my father in order to promote Okumura Foods. But… Before he had a change of heart...he was killed." Haru said.

"Ah… Sorry to hear that…" Hope said.

"Yes. But...it was through Morgana and the rest of them I got over my grief and was free to live my own life." Haru said.

"I see. You and I are kind of alike in some ways." Hope said. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your world. What exactly happened?"

"After Akira defeated Yaldabaoth, a god, our world was safe for a time until some mysterious force forced the eight of us out of our world and into another. We were lucky Jack found us or who knows what might have happened." Haru said.

"Mysterious force huh? Maybe one day, it'll come back." Hope said.

"Maybe. One can dream after all." Haru said. "Anyway, we should be heading out soon. So let's cut this talk short."

"Yeah, it's time we figured out where we are." Hope said.

"You mean info?" a voice said as Mona was behind them, surprising them. "While all of you guys were chatting, I was gathering info."

"Well tell us than." Hawkeye said.

"Apparently, this is Cadnix Island, an island in Islegand. And lucky for us, there's a port just past a nearby ravine." Mona said.

"We can signal the Van Eltia to pick us up. But unfortunately, the Sunny is unmanned at the moment, so it can't just sail here." Hope said.

"And it's not like Mona can transform into a boat to hold the rest of us… can you?" Zelos said.

"Uh...no. All I can do is a van and flying ship." Mona said.

"Then go get it for us." Hope said.

"Uh...sure." Mona said running off.

"You sure he'll be alright by himself?" David asked.

"Yeah. Mona… Or I guess it's Morgana, is very resourceful. He's got this." Hope said.

"Hopefully." Haru said.

"Oh...one more thing! Look out for the Swordbreaker!" he shouted as he ran.

"Swordbreaker? I've heard about it through scriptures. He only targets sword-wielders and destroys the blades of those who lose fights against him." David said.

"I'm up for it. This Swordbreaker could be who I'm looking for." Rokurou said.

They soon headed out and into a nearby ravine to get to the port. But on the way, they encountered a living suit of japanese armor wielding a foreign blade.

"That sword...is that Stormquell?" Rokurou wondered. "Well...not who I was looking for but this will still be fun."

Rokurou ran in as his twin blade style clashed with the armor's sword.

"Not bad…" Rokurou said. "A challenge!" he said as one of his eyes glowed, his Daemon one, as he charged at the armor as Laphicet attacked the armor, forcing it to run. "Don't interfere, brat!" Rokurou said charging at him, only for Kurochi, Zoro and Eleanor to block.

"That's enough!" they said.

Rokurou then calmed down. "Sorry. Got a little riled up." Rokurou said.

"I don't blame you at all. You can get caught up in the moment anywhere." Gemini said.

"So...what was that blade?" Eizen asked.

"Stormquell. A blade made to surpass a legendary sword that made the winds howl…Stormhowl." Rokurou said.

"It has nothing to do with us. Let's hurry on to the port." Velvet said as they crossed a bridge and entered a nearby cave.

"You think Swordbreaker went this way?" Chopper asked.

"Had to. We were blocking the other path. This is the only way he could've gone." Alvin said.

"Wait...I can hear...clashing up ahead." Erza said as they got in further to see the armor and its broken sword before a man in white, a small white cat Malak and a figure with a fox tail in an Order robe, which Kurochi took notice of.

"Well, at that something? Your body's harder than your own sword." the man said.

"Who is zis?" Rachel asked.

"That's Shigure. One of the only two legates in the entire Abbey." Eleanor said.

"A legate… He's on the same level as Melchior." David said.

"Well, well, well… Eleanor! It's been a while. What the heck you doing with these guys? Did they capture you, or have you gone turncoat?" Shigure asked. "You know what, don't answer that. I do my own thing. I've got no standing telling you people how to live. Still… Never thought I'd run into the one and only Stormquell."

"So you're the one Oscar and Artorius referred to." Hope said.

"Huh? Well, guess it'll be interesting after all." Shigure said.

"Master Shigure, I advise that you take these adversaries seriously." The fox in the Order robes said.

"That voice… I knew it!" Kurochi said.

"Someone you know, Kurochi?" Hope asked.

"Master Kamui, I think someone over there wants your attention. He looks lonely." the cat Malak said.

"Well...didn't think you'd actually join under someone. I thought you were prouder than that." he said removing their robes to reveal a Kitsune with white tail and ears.

"Never thought this is how we'd reunite...brother." Kurochi asked.

"B-Brother?!" Skull asked.

"You never told us you had a brother, Kurochi!" Leonora said.

"His name is Kamui, and it was a long time ago, the Mythos Universe was swallowed up by Yamigedo. I'm surprised you're even still alive after that." Kurochi said.

"A lot of people were alive inside Yamigedo. I survived by fighting for a very long time." Kamui said. "Surpassing anyone in our clan."

"Jeez." Hope said.

"Is he always like this?" David asked.

"No. Something must've happened after I disappeared." Kurochi said.

"Now I serve Lord Perses as one of his three retainers. An honor in the least." Kamui said.

"Funny. You'd think you guys would be more grateful to Jexi after he freed you all." David said.

"Who? No, we were saved by the Golden God. His magnificent light shined through and saved us...allowing us a chance to use what we learned in there and reap vengeance upon those other universes who refused to aid us in there as well as those who somehow escaped." Kamui said.

"Have you gone blind while you were in Yamigedo? He's standing right next to me!" David said.

"David, I appreciate your defense, but this matter shouldn't concern you." Kurochi said.

"But, Kurochi…" David started.

"David...this is his fight. He needs to face it." Jexi said.

"Hold on. You and that explosive boy are the Champions of the UA Sports Festival? Perhaps this will be interesting after all. But I wonder… Has that really changed anything, little brother?" Kamui asked.

"I'm not who I was back then either, brother!" Kurochi said getting his prayer beads ready.

"Well, looks like those two are really getting into it. We shouldn't be ones to talk, right brother?" Shigure said.

"You haven't changed a bit, Shigure." Rokurou said.

"Have YOU gone blind? I'm bucketloads stronger now! You're the one that hasn't changed, I bet. Still hung up on trying to take me down?" Shigure asked.

"You dont know the half of it…" Rokurou said.

"Wait, he's the guy you're trying to take down?" Akane asked.

"I'm gonna enjoy bringing you down again and breaking that replica Stormhowl with my real one." Shigure said drawing his blade.

"Laphicet, everyone, no matter what, stay out of it." Rokurou said.

"A brotherly battle. I know how these go. We'd better give these four some room." Hope said.

"Like you would know how a fight between brothers goes, we've never even fought." Jack said.

"Still, I've seen how it goes." Hope said as the fight began. Rokurou was clashing with Shigure as Kurochi prepared with Kamui.

"Foxfire!" Kurochi said firing fire.

"Frozen Fury." Kamui said as the fire was suddenly turned to ice. "Even the hottest fires freeze when come in contact with the coldest of ice."

"Your Ice magic is even stronger since we last met." Kurochi said.

"I would say the same about your fire...but judging from how it froze, not strong enough." Kamui said.

"Huh… so Kurochi uses fire but Kamui uses ice… I thought Kitsunes were all about fire since they're fox spirits and all…" Yang said.

"Kamui is an Arctic Fox Kitsune. They can learn ice magic." Connor said.

"Still, those two have a serious rivalry from the looks of things, fire and ice being opposing elements and all." Himiko said.

Both Rokurou and Kurochi were easily being opposed by their opponents.

"This isn't worth my time. I'm done here." Kamui said leaving. "If you wish to beat me, brother, then you must surpass that shell of yours."

"As for you, I might fight again if you got a more interesting sword. Maybe from him." Shigure said pointing to the armor.

"Who?" Rokurou asked.

"That old man...Kurogane." the Malak by him said.

"Kurogane...the legendary blacksmith?" Peko said.

"You've heard of him, Peko?" Nagito asked.

"Yes. A legendary Blacksmith who tried to create a blade to surpass Stormhowl." Peko said.

"But that blade it just broke...wasn't that Stormquell?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He's forged multiple Stormquells but they always break." Peko said.

"Farewell. I'll be waiting in the port." Shigure said as he left with Kamui and the malak.

'So...what do we do now?" Laphicet asked.

"I might have an idea. Follow me." the armor said leading them to the back to a small forgery and multiple swords.

"Whoa… That's a lot of blades!" Jesse said.

"This is what happens when the blacksmith of legend becomes so obsessed...he forgets how to die." Rokurou said.

"Yes. I have given up everything in order to surpass Stormhowl...even my humanity." Kurogane said.

"Wait a minute… if you're a daemon, how are you able to retain sanity and speak? Are you one of the rare cases like Rokurou?" Morph asked.

"You know I'm a daemon too right?" Velvet asked.

"Uh...moving on." Morph said.

"I need a sword. And I want you to make it." Rokurou said. "I think you and I can both surpass our goals."

"I see. Very well. I will make you a sword." Kurogane said.

"Just off the top?" Rokurou asked.

"My hands are all I will need." Kurogane said as Rokurou sliced off Kurogane's head.

"Way to be literal about it." David said.

"I will forge a replacement for your replica Stormhowl." Kurogane said.

"No. I keep this knock off as a reminder of how weak willed I was. Since then, I have perfected dual wielding, a Rangetsu technique." Rokurou said.

"Short swords it is." Kurogane said as he got to work forging the blades.

After a bit, Rokurou was wielding two black blades as he smiled. "Ready for Shigure for real now."

"With me as a witness." Kurogane said.

"You guys can't take those two on your own, you know." Connor said.

"Sorry...but I am fighting Shigure alone." Rokurou said.

"At least let us take care of the grunts that might be accompanying them." David said.

"That much I will allow." Rokurou said.

I wasn't long before they reached the port where Shigure waited with several exorcists.

"Kamui not here this time?" Gonta asked.

"Nah, he said he has something to take care of. At least it puts some pressure off your fox friend over there." Shigure said. "He'd probably fail again. But...no skin off my bones."

"We'll handle the exorcists. You get Shigure." Laphicet said.

"Thanks." Rokurou said running at Shigure.

"Well...let's see if those can last against me this time." Shigure said as he and Rokurou clashed as the others fought the exorcists.

"Now then. Let's see how much of a fight you'll put up this time." Shigure said.

The two clashed across the battlefield with both swords. "Rangetsu technique 0: Sunder!" Rokurou said slashing into Shigure.

"Not bad but… Not good enough! Rangetsu Style: Eagle!" Shigure shouted swinging his sword making a large cutting wave that broke one of Rokurou's short swords. "Come on. You can't hold a candle to me." he said as Rokurou charged in, tossing the broken blade as he used his free arm to go through the sword. As Rokurou was close to Shigure, Shigure grabbed the broken Stormhowl from Rokurou and used it to block before knocking him back. "Clever. Sacrificing your hand to try and get at me. I did not see that coming. I like it. This is what I've been looking for." he said tossing the broken Stormhowl. "Listen up! If you want another shot at me...come find me when you're more skilled and better armed."

Rokurou breathed out in anger. "I'll cut you down...no matter how many times I lose, no matter how long it takes." Rokurou said.

"Now that's the face I've been looking for. So vicious...so evil." Shigure said laughing as he turned and walked away.

"Rokurou…" Kurochi said, knowing what his drive is like.

"We're going to have to fight him and Kamui again at some point. There's no avoiding it." Zoro said.

"I knew that from the moment he and I fought. Kamui...I'll see you fall." Kurochi said.

"The Van Eltia's here.' Eizen said as the ship was coming into port with the Sunny behind it with a beaten and exhausted Mona driving.

"I hope they knew how hard it was getting this." Mona said.

"We should be going." Velvet said.

"Wait. Take me with you. I will make a blade that surpasses Stormhowl. But for it to be a match...it needs to have a wielder of unmatched skill." Kurogane said.

"Hmm. Hey Eizen! Got any room for a suit of armor on that woodscrap?" Rokurou asked.

"If not, make someone wear it." Eizen replied.

"You heard him, Kurogane." Rokurou said.

"Many thanks." Kurogane said.

"So...what should our next move be? A direct assault on Artorius is out for now." Connor said.

"Well, there is that book Laphicet found in the villa. But we can't read the ancient tongue." Maki said. "It could provide a clue on Innominat."

"I know someone who can. A friend of mine named Grimoire." Magilou said.

"Really? And where is this friend?" Jack asked.

"Last I heard, she was in the Yselt Archipelago in Southgand." Magilou said.

"Well, it's worth a look." Jiro said.

"Okay. Off to Southgand it is." Jexi said.


	9. Pirate's Scourge Strikes!

On the Van Eltia and Sunny, David was armatized with Tapu Fini, feeling his hair brushed by the wind as he was with Kurochi.

"So this is what armatization is like, huh? Gotta say. Looks pretty good." Rokurou said.

"Thanks. We can't use it in public because the Abbey might catch on, so out at sea is the only place he feels free to use it." Tapu Fini said.

"It's just as you said, vessel and malak in perfect sync." Rokurou said.

"They said it at the Empyrean's Throne. They're not really malakhim. I was...just playing along because we didn't want to cause any problems." David said.

"More like no more problems than you needed to, and don't worry. They work just like malakhim do, so there's not much difference, and therefore, not much to worry about." Rokurou said.

David laughed at this. "I can never understand how you can be so laid-back, Rokurou." David said as he reverted.

"By the way, about Kamui, what was the story behind it?" Rokurou asked.

"Well, when we were pups, the two of us were pretty much the definition of an inseparable pair. You know, before David met Sectonia." Kurochi said. "Back then, we were so cheerful and lively. Sure, we had a bit of a sibling rivalry, but that was because we practice opposing elements. We cared very deeply for each other and our sisters, Kaori and Yuzu. However, I felt it…"

"The day this Yamigedo descended on your universe… That was when it all changed, right?" Rokurou asked.

"Yes. When we got separated, we began to become different people." Kurochi said.

"So I guess Kamui is an Orderly now." Hope said. "Times change after you live in Yamigedo's stomach."

"It's still pretty sad, though. They hadn't seen each other in Color-Gods-know-how-long, and when they reunited, they got into a fight." Sectonia said.

"That guy's spent years inside of Yamigedo...hard to imagine how that shaped him and a lot of other people." Jack said.

"Still...while Kamui is strong...there was an even greater power coming from the guy he serves...that Persus guy." Jexi said.

"Yeah. It did feel like his power was on another level." Connor said.

"Enough talk!" A voice shouted as Eizen burst into the room. "We're changing course to Port Reneed."

"What happened?" David asked.

"Three of my crew just collapsed in the past three days. It's likely the cosaige's scourge." Eizen said.

"I've heard of that disease. It starts with fatigue and then ends with the infected's body falling apart like sand. It's a serious disease." Chopper said.

"And if it's gone on for three days, that means we all have it, doesn't it?" David asked.

"All of the humans, at least. The disease only seems to affect them." Rokurou said.

"David is immune to it because of his Lunarian blood. Lucky bastard…" Jack said.

"No time. Chopper, tell Mikan and Kirumi to keep all the humans hydrated, including themselves." David said.

"Okay. I'll get on it." Chopper said running off.

"Damn that Reaper's Curse!" Connor said.

It wasn't long before the ships reached Port Reneed as they headed into town.

"Won't we be spreading the disease?" Hope asked.

"No. For some reason, you can only catch it at sea." Panther said.

"That's...oddly convenient. According to the medical texts, the medicine for curing it requires sale'tomah." Kirumi said.

"It's a miracle plant that cures fevers and the like. But it tastes horrible. I was thinking of collecting some to try it in new medicines." Chopper said.

"Anyway...I think...we can find all the samples to make the medicine...here in town." Mikan said.

"All but Sale'tomah. That grows in a place called Warg Forest." Chopper said.

"Warg Forest? That doesn't sound so pleasant…." Fluttershy said.

"Well you better not be thinking that cause we're all going flower picking." Jexi said.

"We'd better not stray long. I don't wanna turn into sand." Morph said.

"You'll be fine, Morph. Your parasite altered anatomy probably keeps the disease at bay…probably." Connor said.

"You don't know for sure do you?" Morph asked.

"Um….no." Connor said.

"Let's just hope the flowers are in bloom." Chopper said as they headed out of town and into the forest. As they entered, they saw figures in red robes patrolling it.

"The Magic Enforcers?" Jack wondered. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably want to cut us off from the plant and get it for themselves." Hope said.

"They have red robes, so that means they're under command of the Red Sage." Mary said.

"More than that. These are his elite corps. He wouldn't waste them cutting off some plant. Something is going on here." Alvin said.

"So what does the Red Sage want here?" Velvet asked.

"He's probably here. Why don't we ask him?" Rokurou asked.

"I see you've written your will in advance." Jack said. "The seven sages are each the strongest of the enforcers, each with a different magic."

"And if they're in red, that means their element is fire." David said.

"Yeah. The sages are in charge of different magics: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice and Summoning." Alvin said.

"Huh. Wonder if they use Grimoires?" Asta asked.

"Highly unlikely." Yuno said.

"Grimoires can do just about anything can they?" Hope asked.

"They allow us to channel our magic and help us to better control it." Yuno said. "That's all there is to a Grimoire." Yuno said.

"And of course you've got the legendary one. I heard the Four Leafed clover one you possess was used by…" Connor said.

"The first Magic Emperor. Yes. I'm already aware." Yuno said. "But this isn't the only one. There are some but they're rare."

"Look, we don't have time to talk. We need that Sale'tomah...unless you wanna let the disease take you." Alvin said.

"Alvin's right. We don't have time to waste." Jesse said.

They travelled through the forest before seeing a patch of ugly looking flowers before them.

"Ugly flowers...it's the Sale'tomah!" Chopper said.

'They're only ugly because of the colors on them. Seriously, they're an eyesore." Sectonia said.

"I agree. Let's just grab them and get the heck out of here." David said.

"Couldn't agree more." Betty said.

"Halt!" a voice said as the Red sage approached. "So we have intruders here in the forest. I don't know how you got here but I cannot allow you to leave."

"We could ask the same thing of you. Only we dont know what you're even doing here." Damien said.

"This forest is sacred land and we are utilizing it and keeping outsiders away." the red sage said.

"We need the sale'tomah for the medicine. Step aside. We're not here to pick fights." David said.

"Sale'tomah…we don't care about that plant. We only care for what lives in that patch." the sage said.

"What lives in… Laphicet, look out!" David called as a beetle-like daemon emerged. It tried to flee but it hit some kind of barrier.

"It's that barrier again!" Connor said.

"Oh, this is just great. Enemies on all sides." David said.

"Silence! You will now fall prey to my expert fire magic." the sage said as he created a giant tiger out of fire.

"Holy crap!" Asta said.

"How can we stop this?" Gajeel said.

"Besides, Asta's Anti-Magic sword, the only way to take them down is to hit them with an attack of an opposite element." Vera said.

"And this guy is fire, so either water or ice." David said.

"David…" Connor started.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't worry. I've got this. You guys take care of that beetle thing." David said.

"Uh actually...it is uh...tradition for the...enemy to pick their opponent." the red sage said sweating a bit.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? Afraid you're spitting hot air?" Rainbow said.

"Haha! Heat joke." David said.

"Of course not!" he said. "I'm no fool. I know of the Ishihara boy's reputation. If I fight him with fire tiger, I'll get my ass kicked. I need to pick an easier opponent." he thought.

"Then bring it, tough guy. Let's see what you've got!" David said.

"Uh...I pick….uh him!" the red sage said pointing to Todoroki.

"You know he's an ice-elemental, too, right?" David asked.

"Shh. Let the guy send himself to his defeat." Jexi whispered.

"Okay. If he really is too scared to face me, I guess that's his problem." David said.

"Haha. Now attack." the sage said.

"Fine...but I won't hold back." Todoroki said as his ice side activated as he fired a large ice blast at the red sage freezing the tiger and him in one shot. "There...we won and from your choice."

"Yes...you did." the sage said twitching as most of him was frozen.

"Two things. One, a message for Copernicus. The last guy who threw racial slurs in front of me is dead." David said.

"And the second?" the sage asked.

"A word of advice. Know your opponents." David said.

"Wise...words." the sage said before passing out.

"So...if he was asked to protect that bug Daemon...that means it's important to the Abbey's plans." Gray said.

"Maybe, but why would the Abbey keep a daemon like this here?" Eizen asked.

"I dunno. But back at the villa, there was a Griffin kept under the same barrier. I think they're connected in some way." Connor said.

"Well, whatever it is, it just screams shady." Takeshi said.

"Then we need to take down the bug and bring it back with us." Connor said.

"That's the best solution we've got right now." Fuyuhiko said as they battled with it.

"That thing is so cool! I wanna be a bug!" Laphicet said.

"Not sure if you'd want to be that though." Sectonia said.

"Fight first, fantasize later!" Velvet said.

The group fought against the bug until it was weak enough it reverted to a small beetle form which Gonta captured in a jar.

"Gonta will watch insect. Gonta will keep safe." Gonta said.

"Gonta is an entomologist. We can trust him." David said as they saw the fire sage trying to slip away. "Hey."

"Why the hell couldn't I have been given a better assignment like hunting that rogue Malak." he said to himself as he fled.

"Rouge...Malak? Could he be talking about Zaveid?" David asked.

"Who else? If he speaks the truth, Zaveid could be in danger." Eizen said.

"Look at you, caring for him. I thought you had a vendetta because Zaveid is suspected to know where Aifread is." Akane said.

"That's the point. I need to know where he took Aifread to." Eizen said.

"I wouldn't go to far into that. While in Titania, we heard that Aifread was the only person to escape Titania alive, and that he was taken by Melchior." Connor said.

"Melchior? Guess they wouldn't take him if they didn't consider him valuable." David said.

"Hmm." Eizen thought as he caught up with the fire sage and grabbed him. "Where is this rogue Malak?"

"Last reports...sighted him in Lothringen." he said in fear before being tossed aside.

"Geez, that guy was a nervous wreck." David said.

"Lothringen...that's a….where is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's a bit far from here. But we need to deliver this stuff to the crew first." Eizen said.

"Right. We need to cure everyone of the scourge before we proceed any further." David said.

"Including us." Hope said.

"Let's hurry before we die a horrible death." Jiro said as they hurried off.


	10. To Lothringen! Zaveid and Siegfried!

As the group was returning from the forest, they saw a familiar figure walking the same road as them. To their surprise, it was Zaveid.

"Hey! How goes it?" Zaveid said.

"Zaveid!" Eizen said running at him.

"Whoa! Watch it, bro. I don't got time to spar today! Got a date lined up." Zaveid said aiming a gun at Eizen.

"That artifact you got belongs to Aifread. Why do you have it?" Eizen demanded.

"Just picked it off the ground somewhere." Zaveid said. "Look if I wanna talk, we'll talk. If I wanna fight, we'll fight." he said aiming the gun at his head. He fired as power surged through him. "As much as I wanna keep this going, I don't wanna keep ol' pointy beard waiting." Zaveid said as he ran off with Eizen chasing after him.

"Pointy beard? He means Melchior! Urg… Not again…" David said going after them.

"David! We need to deliver the medicine!" Connor said.

"But those two will fall for Melchior's trap. I can't abandon them." David said.

"We don't get this medicine back to the Van Eltia, we won't be able to help them at all when we're nothing but sand." Connor said.

"Connor, I understand where you're going with this, but the crew has already lost Aifread to that bastard. I'm not letting them lose Eizen, too." David said. "I'm not completely human, so I'll be fine for now. Get this back to the crew and catch up with me later."

"Alright, we will. But you're not going alone." Connor said. "You should at least have backup in case its a trap."

"Ooh, Oooh! I'll go!" Morph said.

"You, huh?" Skull asked.

"Don't let her looks fool ya. She is very powerful." Connor said. "Especially when the other personality takes place."

"Hmm. I better come with them. Just to make sure nothing happens." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia? I… I can't ask that of you." David said.

"Ever since we started, it's been the two of us covering for each other when things got rough. And you've always been the one to save me. But you're inflicted with a disease, so now, it's my turn to back you up." Sectonia said.

"Sigh… Alright, Sectonia. You made your point." David said. "The rest of you, make sure you save some of that medicine for us."

The three ran off to find Zaveid and Eizen.

"Eizen and Zaveid shouldn't be hard to spot, right? Same with Melchior with that hat of his." Morph said.

"She has a point. This is Melchior we're dealing with. If he's somewhere in that area...it would most likely be in a base home to the exorcists." Sectonia said.

"And it's most likely where they're keeping Aifread. That's why Eizen and Zaveid were heading there." David said. "Melchior is an exorcist legate. We'll be expecting a fight if we are to succeed in our rescue."

"As well as a battle with any one of those other groups allied with the Abbey." Morph said. "If that happens...then I'll take that one."

"Alright. We'll be counting on you, Morph." David said. "I just hope the Order won't send a harpy, minotaur or dragon. I don't want the others to go through emotional tensions."

"Yeah, me too. It's really uncomforting that way." Morph said. "If you get a minotaur or dragon its strength and if you get a harpy they can fly. And if it is a dragon, they breath fire and that would be really bad for me."

"Why?" David asked.

"During those experiments, parasite cells were used to bind different powers together and so I share their weaknesses such as fire." Morph said.

"Well...we should be prepared depending on whatever we get." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. I don't want to expose the armatus to them unless things get desperate." David said. "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

It wasn't long before encountering a tall tower in Lothringen where Eizen stood outside. "Eizen!" Morph shouted.

"Well...you three came in time. I was about to go in and rescue Aifread." Eizen said.

"But aren't you thinking this as a trap?" Sectonia asked.

"I have no doubts that this may be a trap. But if it's not, I can't let something like this go." Eizen said.

"Trap or not, we're with you all the way." Morph said as her fist enlarged as she burst down the doors.

"Well if they didn't know we were here...they do now." David said as they headed inside.

As they travelled the halls they found the place completely deserted. "Strange...this is an Abbey facility...so where are the guards?" Morph asked.

"Melchior was likely doing something here he didn't want anyone to know about." Sectonia said.

"If he's loyal to the Abbey, then why all the secrecy, I wonder…" Tapu Fini said.

It wasn't long before they saw a crucifix and hanging on it was a man in pirate gear with a scar on one of his eyes.

"Aifread!" Eizen said running to him.

"So that's him...Van Aifread." Morph said.

"Eizen… It's good to see you again." Aifread said.

"It wouldn't have hurt for you to write." Eizen said.

"Since when do you write to another man?" Aifread asked.

"True, aside from my little brother, not once." Eizen said.

"Your brother? Ah...I remember you telling me about that once." Aifread said before Eizen delivered a lethal punch. "W..why did you?"

"I've got no brother." Eizen said as Aifread suddenly vanished with the crucifix. "Enough of your tricks!"

But when he turned around, he saw a familiar looking girl staring at him.

"Edna? No...don't do it Eizen!" David said.

A shot then hit the look alike as it turned into a different Malak. Eizen looked to the window to see Zaveid there with his gun. "Thanks. I owe ya one for luring him out." he said landing to the ground. "Now come on out, you old coot!"

"How impressive of you to see through my double illusion." a voice said as Melchior appeared before them.

"I make it a point not to fall for the same tricks twice." Zaveid said.

"I shouldn't have let you get away last time. I won't make that mistake again." Melchior said.

He then sent out three Malakheim as the one in the center held her head.

"What? Why am I here?" she asked.

"Her consciousness has returned! So that is its power." Melchior said before creating a ball of malevolence.

"Look out!" Morph said.

"Huh?" the female malak asked before getting hit and turning into a dragon.

"No… He turned his own malak into a dragon?!" Sectonia asked in shock.

"You bastard! Malakhim aren't meant to be tools for you to use like this!" David said.

"Malakheim serve the Abbey as our tools to use as we best see fit. That is the purpose of their existence." Melchior said. "As are other groups."

Above them, a figure jumped overhead as it landed down onto the ground revealing a bird like woman with sharp claws and bird like legs. "You request me, master Melchior?"

"Raptor...I'm afraid I need those four eliminated. I will see to the wind Malak myself." Melchior said.

"Understood." she said.

"Are… you a harpy?" Sectonia asked.

"She's a land based harpy. They can't fly but they're fast and deadly." Morph said.

"Damn… Petra's not gonna be happy when she hears about this." David said.

"Then she will have me to blame." Morph said in an emotionless tone as her hands became sharp metal claws. "Like we agreed...I will neutralize her."

"That leaves us to take care of the dragon." David said before the two malakhim beside it changed into the same dragon. "Let me guess...Reaper's curse?"

"Most likely." Eizen said.

"We can handle this." David said as they charged at the dragons.

"Judging from your skills...you are one of this Persus's retainers." Morph said.

"That's right. And I should warn...I do not allow my prey to live." Raptor said as she dashed at Morph who quickly guarded against the attack.

"Since you're land-based, Petra might not know you. But even so, it's a good thing she's not here to see this." Morph said. "Because it would devastate her to learn how I took down a member of her race, even if it is a subspecies."

"She… you're talking about this Petra?" Raptor asked.

"Yes. I don't care if you know each other or don't. I will not let you leave." Morph said charging in and slashing at Raptor as she attempted to block only to receive deep scratches as a result.

"Damn it. If I try to block and keep taking hits, things will not end well for me." Raptor thought as she saw blood coming from her legs.

"This is inevitable. The win is mine." Morph said. "You may as well retreat now while you have the chance to live."

"I'm not going anywhere. We harpies are prideful. I cannot fall to the likes of you! Ahhhh!" Raptor said running at her.

"I gave you a warning." Morph said as her hands morphed into a spear. "Farewell." she said pulling it back.

"No...forgive me, master Persus. I failed you...and my people." she thought before standing in between them was Zaveid. "What?"

"Back a…" Morph said before Zaveid shot her in the arm as she collapsed.

"Get out of here now!" Zaveid shouted.

"Why?" Morph asked before she was shot in the face.

"I wasn't talking to you." Zaveid said.

"But...you are my enemy." Raptor said.

"My creed stands against killing. Even if they are my enemy. So get out now." Zaveid said.

"No...we must keep fighting in order to separate…" Raptor began.

"And don't you see that working with another loyalist group is redundant? Or the fact some of you share common interests?" Zaveid asked. "If you don't leave...then how can you face your people with pride?"

Raptor was stunned by his words before seeing his point as she ran out of the building.

Over with the others, they were struggling against the dragons.

"We can't beat these things on our own." Tapu Lele said.

"There is one way." Tapu Fini said.

"Fini, are you seriously suggesting…" Tapu Bulu said.

"I am. I know it's extremely risky, but if we don't, we won't be able to defeat them." Tapu Fini said.

"She's right. It's the only way." David said.

"I hope you're right…" Tapu Bulu said.

"Let's go!" David said as he armatized with Tapu Fini while Sectonia armatized with Tapu Lele.

"What is this?" Melchior asked. "A fusion between human and Malak? This is quite interesting. If they can do that...then why can't others use this?"

"Because, Melchior… This isn't a trick any ordinary human can learn." David said as he fired a Hydro Pump at one dragon with Sectonia firing a Moonblast at another.

"It does seem rather unique...but not for long." Melchior said smiling.

"Smirk all you want, old man. You're caught in your own trap." Zaveid said, reminding Melchior that Zaveid has him wrapped up.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Melchior asked as Eizen killed one of the dragons. As they were moving to the last one, Zaveid quickly jumped in and saved it.

"Is that your creed? You folks kill without a second thought." Zaveid said.

"That's not it at all! We were just…" David started.

"Your Siegfried is just the power I've been looking for." Melchior said using an arte and scanning the gun before he vanished.

"Hey!" Zaveid said running outside.

"After them!" David said.

They ran outside where they saw Melchior was long gone. "Damn...he's fast for an old man." Zaveid said.

"Glad to see you're alright, Zaveid." David said.

"It's not me that I'm worried about." Zaveid said.

"Melchior was very interested in your gun." Sectonia said. "Yet he didn't steal it. Surely, a legate like him could snatch it if he wanted to."

"Why bother stealing it, when you can copy its formula?" Tapu Koko asked.

"He's right. Some artes can decipher the workings of other artes in a split second. That might be what Melchior's specialty is." Eizen said.

"The Abbey might have some use for that unknown arte. Who knows what? After all, they brought it here from another continent." Sectonia said.

"Well, we'll just have to find out what they're after and crush it to dust!" Zaveid said.

"But… There's something we've been wondering. Why do you have Siegfried?" David asked.

"I'm counting on you, he said." Zaveid said. "Back when I was with the exorcists, they sent me on a mission to capture Aifread."

"So, you were once a tool for the Abbey as well." Tapu Bulu said.

"Yeah. My mind was under the influence of Innominat's domain." Zaveid said. "But when Aifread aimed this baby at me, one shot was all it took. The fight we had after was one for the books. Then Melchior came and spirited him away. That old bastard, playing tricks with people's minds!"

"But… Why did he grab Aifread, and not Siegfried when he had the chance?" Sectonia asked.

"He probably didn't know at the time that Siegfried was what he was really after." Zaveid said. "But Aifread knew. Right before he was taken, he distracted Melchior long enough to hand Siegfried over to me. Well, that's all I know. Whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"I'm counting on you. Aifread only says that to people he trusts." Eizen said.

"Is that so?" Zaveid said.

"So, what now?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Gonna keep looking for Aifread. Gotta get this back to him so we can settle the score." Zaveid said.

"You might not have a lot of time for that, though." Sectonia said.

"Up until now, they didn't know that Siegfried was what they're looking for. In other words, they couldn't interrogate anything out of their captive." Tapu Bulu said.

"And now that they have Siegfried's formula and know about our armatus, they barely have a reason to keep him alive." Tapu Fini said.

"You think I don't know that?" Zaveid said.

"Zaveid...I think you should travel with…" David started.

"Gonna stop you there. You're a good kid...but that friend of yours tried to kill the harpy. You lot will do anything, even kill. I'm a fighter, not a killer. I won't take a single life. That's my creed." Zaveid said.

"I see." Sectonia said.

"Eizen and Zaveid have their own creeds, ways of life. They have strong principles, even though they're so different." David said.

"Speaking of...we better collect the girl." Eizen said before they heard a piercing scream. "What the?" he said as Morph stood on the top of the building as she was screaming as if she were in pain. After which, she ran off in a separate direction away from the group.

"Huh? Where is she going?" Tapu Fini wondered.

"I could feel it. A lot of pain in her heart. Whatever Siegfried did to her...she's in tremendous pain." Tapu Lele said.

"We should get her back to the others and see what's going on." Tapu Bulu said,

"Good call. They're probably neck-deep in worry for us, anyway." David said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The way she's heading is nothing but wilderness. We'll lose her by the time we get after her." Eizen said.

"I hope she'll be alright…" Sectionia said.


	11. Leaving to Southgand! Yseult and Grimoir

Back on the Van Eltia and Sunny, Connor looked back to the port as he sighed. "Morph…"

"I'm sorry...but she just went ballistic after regaining consciousness." David said. "I have no idea why."

"I think I might. I never told her but...Morph was originally an orphan from Love House. She was kept in the basement of Astro's lab as a special project. She had no memories of who she was before. I think whatever that shot did...it might have woken up some of her true memories...memories of who she was before the experiments." Connor said.

"It really did seem like she was in a lot of pain." Tapu Lele said as she took a shot of sale'tomah. "Gah! Chopper wasn't kidding about the taste!" Tapu Lele said as she sunk to the floor.

"You sure you wanna leave her behind?" Betty asked.

"This is something Morph has to work through. We can't go back now." Connor said turning for a room. "A strange day for rain."

"Uh...its not raining." Betty said.

"Yes...it is." Connor said as tears rolled down his face.

"Connor…" Hope said.

"I… I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I would've fought Raptor instead." Petra said.

"I doubt it would have made much of a difference." Mustang said. "Connor is a grown man...he just needs time to himself."

"And Morph? Will she find her way to us?" Hope asked.

"Eventually, but for now...all we can do is push onward." Ross said.

"He's right. Standing around moping isn't going to change anything. We'll have to fight for her sake as well." Kokoro said.

"Agreed. We need to keep moving. We need that book translated." Joker said.

"Magilou, are you sure this friend of yours can translate the book? Hope asked.

"Grimoire can easily translate it." Magilou said. "She is very knowledgeable in the ancient tongue."

"If there's anything Magilou says that we should take seriously, it's definitely this." Zelos said.

"So...what does she look like anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well she's a Normin Malak so that's a start." Magilou said.

"Just like Bienfu." Presea said.

"Just like me indeed bien… HEY!" Bienfu said.

"So where is this Normin exactly?" Tokoyami asked.

"Grim likes to relax someplace tropical so likely on a beach nearby." Magilou said.

"There's a reef not far from here." Jexi said

"Let's get going than." Queen said as they hurried out of port to a tropical reef where further ahead sat a Normin in a witch's hat as she sat upon a log.

"You're Grimoire right? Answer me." Velvet said.

"Sigh. Who are you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Velvet. I know your witch friend." Velvet said.

"Ah...those two. Still as outlandish a pair as ever I see." she said.

"We found a fascinating ancient tome and we need a translator." Magilou said.

"Goodness. Joining a team? Didn't know you had it in you." Grimoire said.

"They keep me entertained." Magilou said.

"Unlike you...I don't need entertainment." Grimoire said.

"Oh well we tried." Magilou said.

"You're giving up just like that?" Hope asked.

"Please come with us." Bienfu begged.

"Maybe you need convincing." Velvet said pointing her sword to Grimoires neck.

"Do it." Grimoire said not changing her expression.

"I'm serious." Velvet said.

"I bet you are." Grimoire said.

"She's laid back even though Velvet is pointing a weapon at her." David said.

"She's got guts, I'll give her that." Jack said.

"I can see into your eyes girl. Trouble follows you like a hawk tailing a rabbit. And at my age, trouble is something I rather avoid." Grimoire said.

"How old are you?" Rokurou asked.

"Ask me again and you'll get a firework in the tush." Grimoire said.

"Rokurou! It's rude to ask a woman her age, even if she is a Malak!" Kabuki said.

"Uh...sorry." Rokurou said.

"Guess we wasted our time." Linkle said.

"A walk on the beach is never wasted. But...yes." Grimoire said.

"So Grim won't translate our book. Great. Anyone have any other ideas?" Jiro asked.

"Are there books on learning the ancient tongue?" Laphicet asked.

"My my. Are you considering learning to read it on your own?" Grimoire asked.

"This book is super important and we need what's in it. I'll learn if you'll teach me." Laphicet said.

"Such dedication in this one." Grimoire said as she sat there. "My tuition isn't cheap."

"You will teach me?" Laphicet asked.

"No. But I will translate the book for you." Grimoire said.

"You will?" Lucy asked.

"Where is this book?" Grimoire asked as they handed it to her. "The language of ancient Avarost. Had to be the hard one. A lot of wear and tear. This will take some time."

"This place can't be comfortable for her to study." Rokurou said.

"You've redeemed yourself, young man. There's a village called Haria not too far away from here." Grimoire said.

"We'll take you there. Hop on." Hope said.

"I'm capable of walking thank you." Grimoire said getting off.

"Let's get going than." Gajeel said as they hurried to Haria. They headed to the inn as they saw figures in blue robes living it up inside.

"Blue robes? Must be lackeys of the blue sage." Vashyron said.

"Doesn't look like they're in any rush to attack us…." Yang said.

"Yeah. Best we don't get into any tussles. We don't want to get the populace involved." David said as he went to a counter. "We'd like to request a room. Are there any available?"

"Yes. Just finished cleaning in fact. There's a room empty down the hall." the innkeeper said.

"Got it. Thanks." David said. "Come on." he said as they headed in.

"Mona...gather info for us." Joker whispered.

"On it." Mona said slipping out of the window.

With the rest of the group they awaited in their room.

"So..any luck?" Titanica asked.

"Yes. Young man...why not tell of them of the counting song we translated." Grimoire said.

"Yes teacher." Laphicet said.

"Counting Song?" Eijiro asked.

"Eight headed is the lord of the land/ with seven mouths to devour malevolence/ Through pulses of earth doth base nature flows / As he awaits the time of awakening. Four Empyreans may tear him asunder/ but so long as there is one receptive to divine power/ Therions shall be forever reborn/ In sight of the full crimson moon. The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart/ The Nameless Empyrean hath one body." Laphicet read.

"Nothing on Innominat?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Maybe but I think I can decipher it." Shuichi said.

"Don't. The song you just heard is one of many songs and drawings pertaining to Innominat." Grimoire said.

"If we want to know what the Abbey is up to, we need to know what's in this book, no matter how long it takes." Shuichi said. "We may not be able to get past the lyrics, but we can still learn much from it. The drawings depict him with eight heads, one belonging to his main body, while the other seven are his mouths. Those mouths consume malevolence, sending it along the earthpulses back to that main body so he can awaken. The monsters fitting that description are the Therions."

"You managed to figure that out all by yourself? You really are an exemplary detective, Shuichi!" Alvin said.

"The Therions...and earthpulses…Now that I think of it...the place where we battled that bug did have some strong life energy." Jexi said.

"Likely an Earthpulse point." Eizen said.

"Wait...that would make that beetle we fought…." Odd said.

"A therion." Velvet said.

"That would explain why it was sealed in. Same with that Griffin. Wait...what that red sage said. He said he was guarding the beetle. Their job wasn't to capture the plants, they were guarding the therion." Betty said.

"And we'll be expecting the Magic Enforcers to be guarding the other ones too." Zelos said.

"So those people in blue robes are here… That might mean there's a therion nearby." Eizen said.

"Shuichi, what about the second part?" Himiko asked.

"The world was created by four Empyreans, each comprising a different element. Earth, water, wind and fire." Shuichi said. "They also call Innominat an Empyrean. I haven't gotten much details, but a war must've broke out, causing Innominat to be sealed away."

"And if there's someone to connect with this divine power, the therions will keep spawning, and Innominat will be revived." Maki said.

"It would make sense if Artorius fits that description, and if he's trying to reawaken Innominat." David said.

"Which means our mission is to find these therions and theoretically cut off Innominat's heads." Ross said.

"Then we'll have to start searching." Sakura said.

"No ya won't." Mona said sitting on the window. "Cause I know about their plans. I listened to some of those blue robe guys in a bar nearby. Apparently they run in shifts as this villages holy temple: the Palamides Temple."

"Palamides?" Skull asked.

"Wait… Wasn't that temple dedicated to one of the Empyreans?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"It bet the Blue Sage has already found the Empyrean and his guys are taking shifts guarding it." Hope said.

"A bit of wild leap Hope. But whatever they're guarding in there has to be important to the Abbey." Jexi said. "We won't know what until we get in there ourselves."

"He's got a point. Onward!" David said.

The group made it to Palamides temple and saw the Blue Mages guarding were abundant.

"They're blue… so, you think these guys know Water Magic?" Hope asked.

"Most likely." Jack said. "They're split by color to represent their element."

"Among the weaknesses I know for Water, Water Malaks are especially weak to…" Hope began.

"Actually I already have a plan in mind to get past them." Jexi said.

"Really? What is it?" Denki asked.

"You." Jexi said kicking him into the open.

"What? That's a…." Denki said before the mages surrounded him.

"Trespasser! Our orders are to bring death to those who come here." one of them said.

"Ah man… whyd Jexi get me into this?" Denki asked before his mind clicked. "Oh, I get it…!"

His body then charged up with electricity.

"What's he doing?" one asked.

"Watch yourselves! Stay alert!" another said.

"Caution won't help you guys now!" Denki said.

"Crap! Run!" one of them said before electricity surged all over the area as the mages were all electrocuted and falling unconscious.

"I noticed their cloaks were soaked with water so a plan came into motion. Water conducts electricity after all." Jexi said.

"Great idea to use Denki to get us through." Betty said.

"Though… He probably won't help much once we get to whatever they're guarding." Sectonia said.

"I know. This was only one shot. Once we go in...we're on our own." Jexi said.

"I see what you mean by that…" Hawkeye said staring at Denki, who had a weird expression on his face as he was pointing his thumbs out.

"Yay…" he said awkwardly.

"I'll keep an eye on him. You guys just get in there and see what the heck's going on." Mona said.

"Thanks Mona." Izuku said as they went inside.

"Its weird how Denki doesnt have some sort of countermeasure that prevents him from frying his brain after exceeding his Wattage limit." Korra said.

"All that electricity running to your nervous system? There's no defense against having your nerves fried by voltage that large." Zelos said.

"Which is why that was a one shot plan." Jexi said.

"I'm just glad I wasn't at the receiving end of that. I don't think I'd take it." David said.

"Right...your weakness. Well...that was lucky than." Jexi said as they headed in before seeing a wolf Daemon blocking their way.

"Daemon!" Eleanor said before noticing the remains of a religious robe and jewelry. "Wait...was this Daemon….a priestess?"

"Religious Robe, plated jewelry…. Yup, definitely gotta be a priestess." Connor said. "Hey, she-wolf? You mind moving? Don't wanna do nothing bad to ya."

She howled as she lashed at Connor before running deeper into the temple.

"Ohmygosh! Are you okay, Connor?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think your charms work on daemons." Sheena said.

"No...but I did feel something. She's vicious but I could definitely tell she was looking for something." Connor said.

"Wait… Didn't one of the villagers say something about a priestess and her daughter going to this temple, but never returning?" Laphicet asked.

"That she-wolf's gotta be the missing priestess. She's looking for her daughter, but i don't think the abbey wants any daemon, purpose or not, to be free around here." Zephyr said.

"Then we'll find her daughter for her while we're looking. Maybe she'll calm down if we do." Jexi said.

"We'll have to keep an eye out. Its likely the daughter of the priestess wasn't corrupted like her mother, so we gotta be looking carefully." Connor said. "Maybe there's a way we can search this place without walking all over it."

"In a situation like this… I bet Jiro's quirk could be effective." Hope said.

"Worth a shot." Jiro said as her earlobes locked into the walls. She listened carefully before hearing something. "There's movement in the basement. Two of them. One's human but the other...sounds like a….moving tree?"

"You heard all of that through pure concrete wall?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. I could." Jiro said.

"The human...must be the Blue Sage." Lucy said.

"The Moving tree though… it must be the therion."

"Yes. That must be it!" Laphicet said.

"So no daughter?" Eleanor asked.

"No...sorry." Jiro said.

"It's one step in one direction anyway. We need that Therion." Jexi said.

"And water restores plants, so the Blue Sage can use his magic to heal it if he wants to." Sectonia said.

"Right. We need to take care of him first." Nami said.

"So where exactly are the two of them at?" Rokurou asked.

"Where Jiro said they'd be. The basement." Tsuyu said.

With Jiro's precise direction, they found the basement and opened the door, cornering the Blue sage with a large tree Daemon.

"Jig's up, Bluey!" Pinkie said as Rainbow took a look at the Tree Daemon.

"What is that?!" Rainbow said looking at it. The daemon itself was large and made of wood with multiple tentacles. Looking closely, there was a shape of a green girl inside its mouth as it cried.

"No… Could that be the priestess' daughter?!" David wondered.

"Intruders? Those grunts up there are worthless! I suppose I must do this myself." the blue sage said.

"Let me ask you something. There's a she-wolf roaming this temple. Is that therion its daughter?" Connor asked.

The tree therion took notice of what Connor said and looked his way.

"Oh, shoot…" Connor said.

"Mommy...where's my mommy!?" it shouted as it attacked him.

"What an idiot. He upset the Therion. No matter. I'll be sure to drown him." he said raising a hand as the water rose with him.

"Someone deal with the blue man, please! I gotta calm this girl down!" Connor said.

"We don't have Denkei with us, how are we supposed to take him out?!" Rainbow asked.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to rely on favorites? I'll do it." Himiko said.

"A little girl? Could this work?" the sage thought imagining himself beating Himiko and earning fame. "Yeah...okay." he said launching water at her.

"Elthunder!" Himiko called.

"What?" he said before being hit by a beam of lightning as he looked electrified. "Well...look at that...she wasn't as defenseless...as I...thought." he said before passing out.

"Well, that was easy." Himiko said as she went to rejoin the others.

Back with Connor, he was avoiding the Tree therions tentacle attacks and doing his best not to shoot her.

"Would you please calm down?! I'll tell you where your mom is, just stop trying to hit me!" Connor said.

"She's not gonna listen! You have to fight her!" Sunny said.

"Are you nuts? She's a kid and I'm a grown man. It looks and sounds bad either way." Connor said.

"Ugh… Just move." Hope said.

"No...I'm thinking...duck!" Jack said getting him down as the Daemon leapt over them.

"Its her!" Connor said identifying the wolf daemon. "Hey, your daughter's over here!"

"Stay away...from..Kamoana!" the daemon said lunging at Connor. "Get away...from my child!"

"Oh, come on!" Connor said as the wolf attacked him.

"Connor!" Betty called out.

Just when the attack was about to hit. Something pierced through the wolf daemon.

"What the…?" Connor asked as the wolf fell, revealing the striker to be the therion itself as it devoured her. "The heck..? You saved me?"

"I'm...so….sorry. Kam-o-ana!" the Daemon said before completely vanishing.

"You saved my ass… why?" Connor asked the Therion, who was apparently named Kamoana. 

"You are an idiot." moaned the water sage as he was regaining consciousness. "It wasn't saving you...it was going for its food."

"Bastard... That daemon was this therion's mother for god sake! You can't just treat someone like that as food and a therion a pet!" Connor said.

"Connor, stop! Your mouth has gotten you in enough trouble already." David said as he turned to the sage. "Your leader claims that humans are supreme, and yet family doesn't matter to you once they become daemons. So, here I ask, who's the real monster here?"

They then saw the therion revert to a humanoid form as there knelt a little girl with apparent traces of therion on her as she cried. "Mommy….where is mommy?" she said crying.

"She doesn't even know…" Connor thought.

"Mommy why? Why did you leave me all alone? Mommy...I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Was I too weak?" she cried as she knelt there. "I tried to be strong. The man from the Abbey made me strong."

"Did she just say the Abbey?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm afraid so…" David said. "Sorry you had to find out like this, Eleanor."

"Mommy… I miss you…" the girl cried.

"So… should we bring her with us?" Rokurou asked.

"We might have to. It's not like she has anywhere else to go."

"No...you can't." the sage said. "You'll cause...turmoil."

"And you don't get a say in it." David said as he trapped the sage in an icy pillar.

"Fools….you have doomed this...village." he said before he was frozen.

"It's now or never." Eizen said as Velvet nodded.

"Wait, you're not seriously gonna…?" Connor said.

Velvet charged in with her left arm using it to devour the barrier keeping Kamoana in.

"Oh… phew." Connor said.

"What did you think she was gonna do?" David asked. "I'm sorry about Morph, but she wouldn't want to see you in this kind of slump."

"You're right…" Connor said. "And I don't wanna see someone else in pain." He walked up to Kamoana and keled down. "Hey, Kamoana, right? My names Connor. You wanna get outta here?"

"Where's my mommy? I'll be lonely without her…" Kamoana said.

Connor rubbed Kamonana's face, drying her tears. "Don't worry, kiddo. I promise, that even if your mom ain't here, she's always looking after you. She's always with you. Now...let's get you out of here."

"Aww… the Bounty Hunter does have a heart after all." Magilou said.

"Wouldn't anyone cry...if they saw a young little lady in pain?" Connor said leading Kamoana out.

"That guy… He's so manly…!" Eijiro said.

"Anyway, we have no further reason to be here." David said.

"Yeah...but what was that stuff about doom for the village?" Jexi wondered.

Jack then received a call. "Mona?"

"Jack! Tell everyone to get out of the temple and get out of this town now!" Mona said on the other end.

"Calm down. What's going on out there?" Jack asked.

"I dunno...but I can definitely tell its bad." Mona said as he and Denki saw the villagers transforming into Daemons.


	12. Daemonblight and Return to Titania

"Okay Mona. We got your call so what is…" Jack started as they left the temple to see the people in the village transforming into Daemons. "Nevermind I just figured it out."

"I get it, thats why the Blue Sage didn't want Kamoana out of the village. Malevolence is overflowing like crazy." Hope said.

"Malevolence? What are you talking about? This is just an outbreak of Daemonblight, isn't it?" Eleanor asked.

"Why don't you ask Eizen about it?" Hope said pointing to him.

"So...you knew what really causes daemons the whole time haven't you?" Eizen said.

"We've kept it secret to not mess with events. But now...it's time for the truth to come out." Hope said.

"Not here though." Eizen said as exorcists were gathering at the gates. "The exorcists will be busy with these Daemons so we need to get out of here. Back to Yseult."

"Aye, aye!" David said.

The group hurried out of Haria and made a break back to Yseult where they stood at the docks.

"Okay...you're going to tell me everything about the Daemonblight and Malevolence." Velvet said.

"Are you really considering breaking the Malak taboo?" Grimoire asked Eizen.

"That depends." Eizen said.

"Malak taboo?" Natsu asked.

"This is about more than just the daemons. You could say that it's the truth behind how this world really works." Grimoire said. "The knowledge can be devastating to humans, throwing into question everything they think they know. And so the malakhim agreed to withhold it from humans, for their own protection."

"Well...its not like we're strangers to secrets." Jexi said.

"I'm not exactly human anymore." Velvet said.

"Please...I have to know. I need to know." Eleanor said.

"Fine. You asked for it. The illness you all call Daemonblight does not exist. Any human carries the potential to become a Daemon but only when their malevolence begins to overflow." Eizen said.

"And what is this malevolence?" Eleanor asked.

"Think of it like a combination of all of your negative emotions kept down in your heart. The sin buried in men's souls." Riku said. "The heart's darkness."

"So you knew." Eizen said.

"I've fallen to darkness before. I know how it acts within one's heart." Riku said.

"When you think about Riku's explanation… Yeah, it kind of makes sense." Rokurou said.

"By nature, humans are incited with negative energy. It is easy to turn them towards impurity, creating malevolence." Eizen said. "Humans are constantly generating it."

"It could be possible that the daemons are people's true selves, and what little reason they kept is all that keeps them in human form." David said.

"If the masses realize this, the realm would be thrown into utter chaos. That's why the Abbey covers it up as daemonblight." Ross said.

"No! Don't lie! We all know that there were no daemons present before the daemonblight!" Eleanor said.

"Truth is a lot of people on this world couldn't see daemons before than. Nor Malakheim. If you had a strong enough resonance, then there would be a chance of seeing them...but what more normal people would see is someone turning extremely violent." Aqua said.

"So why can normal people see daemons now?" Hope asked.

"Are you that dense? It's the event we told you about. The one we saw when we travelled here." Jack said.

"Oh yeah…" Hope said.

"So do you think what's happening with the populace here is the same thing that happened to Morph?" Connor asked.

"No. It's not." Eizen said. "Therions are beings that feast on malevolence and Daemons. When we removed that girl...their malevolence became too much and overtook them." Eizen said.

"In any case, after the Advent, all humans gain the ability to see malakhim, and the exorcists' numbers skyrocketed." Sectonia said.

"And that is the history of how the world came to be what it is today." Jack said.

"Eight headed is the lord of the land. With seven heads to devour malevolence." Laphicet said.

"Hey. Why does everyone look so sad? Its scaring me." Kamoana said looking at them all.

"It's nothing. Just some deep thinking." Connor said.

"On the other hand, we can at least trust the contents of the Ancient Book that Shuichi deciphered for us." David said.

"That's right. If we can defeat the therions, and bring them away from their earthpulse points, Innominat's power will diminish and we can prevent his awakening." Velvet said.

"But… a lot of daemons will be spawned in the process." Yuno said. "Are you sure you can live with that?"

"It's the only way to kill Artorius." Velvet said.

"So even the truth won't stop you. Very well." Eizen said.

"Since each therion is different, we'll only find them by capturing the earthpulse points one by one." Velvet said.

"Yeah...each one is different. But even so...they still act like their normal selves." Connor said. "Makes me sick they would do this."

"You're not the only one, Connor. Those are former humans we're talking about here." David said.

"Yeah. Since we're on the subject of Therions, I think we should go back to Loegres. That griffin should still be there so we just need to rescue it. But...we need to find a place to keep Kamoana and the beetle safe." Connor said.

"Not to mention that we'll pretty much be on the wanted list after what happened at the villa." David said.

"As if government matters to me anymore." Connor said.

"I'm also a little concerned for Eleanor. She could take our return to Loegres as an opportunity to bring Laphicet back to the Abbey." Mona said. "If she tries something funny...I'm not gonna hesitate with bringing her down."

"Though, after what she heard, who can say?" David said.

"By the way...while you guys were down there...a sylphjay brought me something. It's a job order from the boss of the Bloodwings." Mona said.

"Not like we can refuse. Let's get going than." Jexi said as they boarded their ships and sailed off.

As they sailed, Hope talked with Asta.

"You know, if you're that worried about the Black Bulls not knowing where you are, you should write 'em a letter." Hope said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I know they are." Asta said.

"What're they like? The Black Bulls, I mean?" Laphicet asked.

"They're...sort of like a family...a group of friends you can depend on." Asta said.

"Doesn't really seem all that different from the groups we have here." Hope said.

"They aren't. I guess you could say...I feel about as welcome here as back home." Asta said.

"Glad to hear." Hope said.

At another part, Sectonia was talking to Connor.

"Connor, I… I wanted to apologize on David's behalf about Morph. If we weren't pressured by those wyverns, we would've done something…" Sectonia said.

"No...I don't blame you guys. It was something out of both of your controls." Connor said.

"David took me in, because he believed there is still good in me. How am I supposed to believe that if I cannot save one comrade?" Sectonia asked. "First Darios, and now this…"

"Sectonia...tell me something...why did you agree to go with David? You could have gone off on your own...so why save him?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure either. Maybe...it was my old kind and just self trying to resurface." Sectonia said. "An atonement for the sins I committed, perhaps? Who can say? And...there's something about him that just...attracts me to him."

"I think I know what you're talking about. He has a kind heart, and is never one to back down when injustice occurs." Connor said. "That's how I felt when I saved Morph. She's just an innocent girl who needed to be rescued. I could have ignored the job but I took it anyway because she was in trouble."

"I see. Though you're a Bounty Hunter, you see things the right way. Not the way that Money guides you." Sectonia said.

"Yes. I know sometime Morph will come back. No clue when...but I know she will." Connor said.

"That's the best way to think of things." Sectonia said.

"Say… Have you ever thought about trying to be a human?" Connor asked.

"Well, no… I mean, I did, but the thought only brought back some painful memories of how I use my magic to change form in a maniacal pursuit of beauty." Sectonia said.

"You can get over those thoughts. You just need a little time and focus." Connor said. "The time will come when you finally get to that without your past weighing you down. But for now, just do what you can as you are now."

"I thank you for your kind words." Sectonia said.

In the mess hall, Christy was eating as Hope sat down.

"Having trouble believing everything that's gone on so far, even before this? I know it hasn't really been easy for you ever since I adopted you." Hope said.

"Its okay. It was a lot to take in...but I think we're good." she said.

"So, how do you like my family? We're a wild bunch, huh?" Hope asked.

"I'll say big bro. Your brother's really… uh...charismatic." Continella said.

"He's usually like that. Well, not very often." Hope said.

"Now Hope...you aren't telling lies about me, are you?" Jack asked behind him with an evil grin.

"What? Nah, I was just telling my adopted sister about our family." Hope said.

"Hi! My names Christy, but most people call me Continella because of my enhanced power." Continella said. "Like Morph, I'm also from Love House."

"I adopted Christy here because i wanted to experience having mpre family with me. Because we're working together in an alliance like this, it gets me thinking about a lot of stuff." Hope said. "Heh, bet this takes Daisy back to the old days when we used to play together. Remember when you stole all that treasure from the Diamond Jackals, and hid it in my room?"

"Yeah. Those guys beat the heck out of you yet you refused to give me up. Good times." Jack said.

"I'm not blind, you know. I know why you became a thief of the worlds. You didnt wanna go back on your passion, right? You're just like me trying to become a hero. We both dream, its okay to admit we both have stuff we wanna do."

"The answer is….I'm not telling you my reasons." Jack said.

"Huh?!" Hope and Continella said.

"Sorry, but my reasons are my own and I won't tell them even if you try to guess." Jack said.

"Same old Jack, I see." Hope said.

"Hey, big bro? Do you think there will come a day when you and Jack will fight together and put all the pain of the past aside?" Continella asked.

"I dunno for sure. Maybe someday. He has gotten me out of some holes I dug." Hope said. "Though he puts me in some of those holes."

It wasn't long before the ships made it to port and the group ventured into Loegres to the bar.

"I have an escort job for you all. The destination...Titania." the leader of the Bloodwings said.

"Titania...back to prison?" Connor said.

"Yes. The client has requested of it." she said referring to a figure in a cloak with a hawk on their shoulders.

"Why would this guy want to go there?" David asked.

"Who cares? This maybe a good opportunity. With the malevolence of the prisoners there, we could leave the therions there and they can feast on as much malevolence as they want." Oracle said.

"Um… Weren't most of the prisoners killed during the riot?" Elize asked.

"Even so, with it as empty as it is, it could serve as a base of operations." Eizen said.

"Hey, yeah! Seeing as how it's unguarded, its perfect for our Beetle Buddy and Kamoana." Mona said.

"A prison? I dunno…" Kamoana said.

"You're a therion, right? Just eat some daemons if you get hungry." Skull said.

"Dude, really?" David asked.

"What am I supposed to say in a situation like this? Eat away all the evil?" Skull said.

"Plus there's enough room for Staggy to be his full size." Pinkie said.

"Staggy? You seriously named that thing?" Velvet asked.

"What? Gonta likes it, don't you big guy?" Pinkie asked.

"What? That name makes no sense. Look at it. It has three horns. It's a Rhinoceros beetle." Eizen said.

"What? You're crazy. It has pincers so it's a stag beetle." Rokurou said.

"Actually, Eizen right. Before becoming therion, originally Rhinoceros Beetle." Gonta said.

"How can you tell?" Laphicet asked.

"Gonta here is an expert on bugs and can even talk to animals, due to his time in the wild." Zelos said.

"Well not expert enough. That has to be a stag beetle..the swordsman of beetles." Asta said.

"No, its a rhino. The manliest beetle that flips its opponents out of the way and takes hits." Eijiro said.

"Why is it boys always argue about stupid things like bugs?" Lucy wondered as the girls sighed.

"Look. Let's meet in the middle and call it a Rhinostag and move on." Indigo said.

"Rhinostagros… Gonta like sound of that!" Gonta said.

"Killer name, too." Hope said. "Well, we'd better get to Titania. We'll come back for that griffin later."

"Agreed. I don't like keeping the poor thing waiting, but we need to find some place to keep Rhinostagros and Kamonana safe before coming back for the Griffin." Fluttershy said.

"Good call." Ichiro said. "We'll set sail."

They soon reboarded their ships with their mysterious guest as they set sail for Titania.

"Hey, Brandish. Are you still thinking about what Aquarius told you. You know, the truth about that murder?" Hope asked.

"No...I have no reason to doubt my old friend. If she says it happened...then thats what happened." Brandish said.

"You have to admit something about Aquarius. She can be stuck up, but deep down I think she really cares for Lucy and yourself." Hope said.

"Yes. I don't have a grudge against the Heartfilias anymore." Brandish said.

"By the way...there's been something I've been wondering...what's become of Alvarez?" Hope asked.

"The country grieved for the loss of its emperor but it's slowly being built back up due to the support of the kingdom of Fiore." Brandish said.

"I'm glad. When I heard about what happened with Makarov's efforts to prevent war, I was worried. If I knew what kind of a threat you guys were, it would've been no joke. Gotta say though, even though you were our enemy before, you really helped us out when things got settled." Hope said.

"My country experienced many losses but knowing it will survive...it brings me a calm." Brandish said.

"Glad to hear it." Hope said smiling as he walked off before approaching Mona. "Okay. Spill."

"Uh..what?" Mona asked.

"I know one of you thieves has Aquarius's key. Now which one is it?" Hope asked.

"Sorry...my lips are sealed." Mona said. "Even if I did know...we wouldn't be sharing it. We keep all the treasure we take."

"Aquarius is Lucy's. She's one of her closest friends. You need to give it back." Hope said.

"Sorry. Honor among thieves." Mona said.

"I'll break one of you." Hope said. "So...what's the deal with the mystery guy?"

"I spied on him in private. I've seen his face. He's Percival...the prince of Midgand." Mona whispered.

"Holy sh…" Hope said. "This is huge. If someone actually found out we were transporting Percival to Titania…"

"Yeah. It would cause a mass panic. I recognized him from the scent. I didn't say anything because it would just cause us more trouble." Mona said.

"So, what do we do?" Hope asked.

"We just do the job we're hired to do. Once we land in Titania...we search for the Therion and secure it as a base." Mona said.

"Right. Secret." Hope said.

It didn't take long for them to dock in Titania as they departed seeing no exorcists around.

"Looks like the exorcists really did abandon the place. That's good." Connor said.

"It means we can operate here with little to no trouble at all." Sectonia said.

"Let's find the Therion and get this over with. Dyle, Kurogane...protect Kamoana here." Velvet said.

"Right." the two Daemons said.

"Let's go." David said as they marched inside the large prison tower...travelling through its inner workings till they reached the lowest cell.

"So what do you think this Therion will be?" Hope asked.

"This therion...the one that lived here was a blood thirsty monster. They would toss daemons and prisoners into its cell and it ate them...and wiped the blood from its cheeks." Velvet said.

"Are you sure we're not talking about you here?" Hope asked.

"Don't you get it? She was the therion being housed here." David said.

"He is not wrong. I was in here for three years feasting on daemons." Velvet said.

"Three years? You mean…" David said.

"Yes. I was a witness of the Opening. That was when Artorius cut off my arm." Velvet said. "He had already sacrificed Laphi, and when I tried to retaliate, he cut off my arm, consequently making me a therion."

"What kind of dick does that to his own family?! That's messed up!" David said.

"He sacrificed his wife, my sister, her child and my brother. I will not let him live...not now...not ever!" Velvet said.

"I totally agree there." Hope said. "No family should ever deserve to be sacrificed like that."

"No one should be sacrificed for their sick gain. We need to find those therions and then sent Artorius where a evil man like him belongs...hell." Jack said.

"Evil's a bit of a stretch, but yeah. Killing your own family is twisted no matter how you look at it!" David said.

"Help! Eleanor!" a voice shouted down the halls.

"That sounded like Kamoana...she's in trouble!" Eleanor said.

"Damn, i thought Dyle and Kurogane had her safe and sound!" Connor said as they ran back down the halls.

"They are...but I'm sensing a large amount of malevolence in the same room." Eizen said.

"It must be one of the Daemons from the riots." Jexi said.

They ran into the room as Dyle and Kurogane were protecting Kamoana from a large Daemon knight with no head riding on a horse daemon.

"Its that thing!" Rainbow said.

"A dullahan. And it seems like it wants to slaughter everything in sight." Robin said.

"We need to take it down, fast!" David said.

"Agreed." Velvet said as they charged in and started battling against the armored daemon.

The dullahan blocked the first attack from Eizen with its shield, then parried Rokurou's twin blade attack. Velvet went for a strike with her left arm, but the Dullahans steed dodged the attack.

"This things good…." Rokurou said.

"Dullahans are the more experienced and wily Daemons of the bunch. They aren't like the others we've fought." Hope said.

"Like we weren't expecting a challenge." David said rushing at the Dullahan while at the same time freezing its armor.

"Its open! Attack it now!" Oracle said analyzing it while inside Necronomicon.

"I'm on it!" Skull said ripping off his mask as Captain Kidd appeared. "See how you like this you headless freak! Captain Kidd!" Skull ordered as Captain Kidd blasted it apart into pieces as its shield was sent flying.

"Did we get it?" Laphicet asked.

"I'm pretty sure I got him. No one could survive Captain Kidd's blasts, not even a daemon like that." Skull said.

"What about the shield?" Lucy asked as the shield came to life trying to get at Kamoana before a large beast flew in and devoured it. This beast was the large griffin that was in the villa.

"It's the Griffin!" Fluttershy said.

"How the hell did he get out of the Abbey's barrier?!" Connor said.

"That thing...is my friend, Griffin." Percival said as the Griffin transformed into a hawk and landed on his arm.

"W-Wait… that's yours?" Mona asked.

"If the hawk was Griffin, then…why is he with you?" Betty asked.

"I couldn't stand seeing my dear friend locked up. So I tricked the exorcist watching him into opening his bindings. He then attacked the exorcist and killed him. There was no going back from there." Percival said.

"Not to mention with a therion missing, the capital would be engulfed in malevolence." Mustang said.

"So you knew what you were doing." Brandish said.

"Yes. This was the first free choice I was ever able to make. And I prioritized my friend over the kingdom. It still feels right." Percival said.

"Of course it does. Like Eizen said before, a life you're not in control of is not a life worth living." David said.

"Words to live by." Hope said. So with Rhinostagros, Kamonana, Velvet and now griffin… that makes four therions captured. Only three remain to be located. But where these therions reside or what they look like remains a mystery."


	13. Out to sea! Of fish and pots?

After getting settled back in Titania, the group had a chance to rest for a bit. Hope had a chance to talk to Joker as he polished his mask.

"Hey, Joker… or, Akira… what should i call you by exactly?" Hope asked, confused as to how to pronounce Akira by his real or code name.

"Akira Kurusu or Joker...doesn't matter to me." Joker said.

"If you say so." Hope said. "So you're the guy who has the power of the Wild Card."

"Wha? How did you…?" Joker asked.

"Let's just say I know someone else who has that ability." Hope said.

"I see. It's true. I have the ability to change my personas." Joker said.

"It's weird you know… I know my brother and the rest of the crew's stories but… I don't know a single thing about you man. Everything about you is a mystery. What you did, where you're from...who you are as a person." Hope said.

"I'm not really that of an enigma. I'm just a transfer student living in Shinjuku." Joker said.

"Yet you lead a band of thieves. Second in command, actually." Hope said.

"Yes. And I cannot thank Jack enough for allowing us to join under him. I would risk my life for him." Joker said.

"So, how did you get the WIld Card? See the Velvet room, all that stuff?" Hope asked.

"I prefer not to say too much." Joker said getting up. "Was nice speaking with you though."

"Guys a little hard to talk too, but he's nice." Hope said.

Starlight was seen in the halls when she approached Queen.

"Hi there, Queen…" Starlight said.

"Hiyah!" Queen said startled, almost taking Starlight's head of with a fist to the face, but she missed and hit the wall.

"Whoa!" Starlight said. "Sorry, I just… well, I wanted to talk to you. Didn't really think I'd startle you to the point where you'd almost blow a hole in my head with your fist."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I can be a little...Nevermind. Is there something you needed?" she asked.

"Just wanted to talk. I'm glad to see you and the other Phantom Thieves working well with us. You guys really seem like misunderstood heroes than thieves sometimes." Starlight said.

"You really think so? I mean, we used to steal treasures from the shadows of people corrupted by desires, but that was before our world…. Well, died." Queen said.

"So stealing from other worlds is sort of like doing it back home." Starlight said.

"In a way." Queen said.

"I'm just glad to be working with you. Oh, my name's Starlight by the way. Starlight Glimmer." Starlight said.

"Makoto Nijima. A pleasure." she said.

"Well, we'd better get together. I'm sure we got some stuff to talk about with everyone." Starlight said.

The groups gathered with Velvet's party in the Sunny as it sailed out.

"So you think there's a therion in the middle of the sea?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. There's a big earthpulse point there so it's worth a look." Laphicet said.

"Has anyone here gone fishing before?" Rokurou asked.

"I used to swoop down at the water to catch fish." Petra said.

"Yeah… I don't think he meant it like that." Kokoro said.

"So I guess we're fishing for therions huh? No big deal. Grab a pole guys. We're doing this." Jexi said.

In the middle of the sea, where Laphicet located the earthpulse point.

"Alright! It's time for some fishing! It's been awhile since we've caught anything!" Luffy said.

"I agree. I bet I can catch more fish than Curly Brows." Zoro said.

"In your dreams, Moss Head!" Sanji said as they cast their lines.

"Since when did fishing turn into a contest?" Magilou asked.

"Anything's a contest with these two." Hope said. "If all of us use rods, it's likely we won't be able to catch the therion. So why don't we use our individual skills and take turns?"

"If anything else, if we catch some fish, at least we'll have food." David said.

"All you need is a rod and some fresh bait." Jexi said holding a tackle box. "And nothing works better than some squiggly little…" he said opening the box to see colorful worms. "Gummy worms? What happened to my bait?"

"Oh...so that isn't a lunch box?" Pinkie asked.

"Dang it, that was going to be my ace in the hole in fishing." Jexi said.

"Sorry…" Pinkie said.

"Gummy worms are basically the same thing right? Bet the fish'll love em." Hope said.

"Fine. We'll try it." Jexi said sticking one on and casting.

Meanwhile, the others were trying different methods.

"Gum Gum….!" Luffy said winding up.

"Luffy, no!" Ranma and Pit said holding him down.

"Dang it! We're trying to catch a therion, not beat it up." Pit said.

"I know that. I was just trying to catch it by stretching into the sea." Luffy said.

"You can't even swim! How were you planning to catch it?" Zelos said.

"Look. No using powers to beat up the fish." Jexi said.

"No worries. I got me a method." Vashyron said lowering a rod with dynamite at the end.

"That's even worse!" Nami said.

David felt a tug on his rod. "Ooh. I think I got something big! Fini, help me out here!" David said armatizing with Tapu Fini for strength as he pulled on the rod. "Come on!" he said before something came flying through the air. However...this something was a gigantic pot.

"Congrats...you caught a useless pot." Bakugo said.

"It is pretty big though." Panther said as squishing was heard. "Wait, is something inside?" she asked before octopi came crawling out of it.

"Ah nuts! We're being attacked by octopuses!" Leanne said.

"The plural is octopi." Ibuki said.

"Are these daemons?" Hope asked getting one off him.

"I think the answers very obvious." Eizen said knocking a few away.

"Then let's get rid of them." Peko said as they quickly dealt with the octopi.

"Phew. That was a shock." Hope said.

"Yeah. At least its…" Asta began before the pot shook. "Oh what? More Octopi?" he asked before crawling out of it were several zombies.

"Zombies? What the hell?!" Bakugo asked.

"What the heck did you fish up, David?" Skull asked.

"H-hey! Don't look at us!" David said.

"You're the one who fished it up!" Connor said.

"Stop the blame game and let's send these guys back to their graves." Jexi said.

"Got it!" the group said as they viciously beat away the zombies back into the waters.

"First octopi, now zombies. What next?' Jexi said.

"This pot...I...I can't believe it." Eizen said. "I never thought I would see one in this condition."

"The design, the texture, so magnificent!" Raine said with her eyes sparkling.

"Okay, what the heck has gotten into you two? It's just a creepy old pot, isn't it?" Panther asked.

"This is more than a pot. It's an ancient water jug from 200 years ago." Eizen said.

"And?" Skull asked.

"This jug was made by the potter Grune during King Claudin's reign." Raine said.

"It's one of his grandest designs. It was thought to be lost during the second warring states period. But here it is." Eizen said.

"And yet somehow, David here managed to find it." Genis said.

"Hey!" David said.

"Assertive and yet not ostentatious, the piece draws you in with its stately curves and subtle shimmer of its colors, which belie a hidden savagery." Raine said.

"And this is one of Raine's history lessons at work." Sectonia said. "Still, it is quite the sight to behold."

"I'm glad you agree. The most glazing technique of the Oresoren is so vibrant, that it looks like it could start moving at any moment!" Raine said.

The pot then began to glow as it changed into a large pot like monster.

"Whoa. And came to life it did." Soul said.

"Look out! The pots a Daemon!" Laphicet said.

"Whatever you guys do, do not smash it!" Eizen said.

"Can we blast it?" Bakugo asked.

"That's even worse!" Raine said.

"Stop arguing and fight already!" David said.

"Wait… could it be possible this pot daemon is…" Hope said.

"If you're asking if its a therion...no. It's just an ordinary daemon." Oracle said.

"Ordinary? Hardly!" Sectonia said.

"But if it was a therion, the Magic Enforcers would've been here already." David said.

"Yeah. And they would have been guarding the area. But let's just deal with this stupid pot and call it a day." Natsu said.

"Agreed." Shiozaki said using her vines to entrap the daemon so it wouldn't move around wildly.

"That should at least subdue it." Raine said as they all attacked the pot before it reverted to a normal one.

"No one else attack, cut or eat this!" Eizen said being protective of it.

"Seems like we weren't able to catch anything noteworthy." David said.

"Yeah… Would've been nice if we could run into a therion." Ross said.

"But all the same, it was good to get some fresh air when we could." Mayumi said.

"Hold on… There's still something inside!" Sectonia said getting some gold material out. "This gold luster… It's… It's oricalcum!" Sectonia looks out to the sea. "I see. This must be where that ship sank all those years ago. The one Kurogane told us about."

"Sweet. I can get him to make me an oricalcum sword." Rokurou said.

"Well, at least today wasn't a total loss." Jexi said.

"You're right. Seems like this trip wasn't a total bust after all." Dan said.

"Now we head back and try the search again at another Earthpulse point." Gemini said.

"Yep. Tomorrow's another day." Shuichi said.

"We're not giving up on finding that water therion." Hope said before he found himself on a small raft. "What the?"

"Since you wanna still pretend there's a therion to be found in the water...you can catch tonight's dinner." Jexi shouted.

"Come on, you guys! This is not funny!" Hope said.

"Not suppose to be. Just catch some fish. You'll be fine." Jexi said.

"Ugh. Fine." Hope said as they sailed off. "Guess I'm sailing back on my own." he said before his line tugged. "Hey, I caught something." he said before he pulled up a guy in a scuba suit. "Ah!" Hope said before a scythe was pointed to his neck.

"Hmm...not who I'm looking for but good enough. Listen kid...I believe you can help me with something." the figure said. "I've been asked to track someone down and I think you'll be great help to me."

"Who exactly are we talking about here?" Hope asked.

"I think you know very well who." he said taking out a poster as it rolled out to show Morph's picture.

"Her? But… She's been missing since Lothringen. We don't know where she is now." Hope said.

"Lothringen huh?" he said before laughing. "Kid...you and I are taking a little cruise to Midgand."

"Midgand? Why?" Hope asked.

"Because I know how that one thinks. Or would you rather I separate your head from your shoulders?" the man asked waving around a second scythe.

"Ugh… Why do I always get these kinds of people…?" Hope asked. "Wait… who are you?"

"All you need to know is that I am a professional assassin." he said.


	14. Truths of Zaveid and Morph!

Arriving at Midgand's shore, Hope hid the raft as his new 'partner' changed out of his scuba gear.

"I can't believe you jumped me. I am impressed, but I don't even know who you are, Mr. Pro assassin. If we're gonna be working together, you have to at least give me a name or something."

The man changed into a suit as he laughed. "Working together? You don't get it. You're my hostage and my bait." he said.

"Oh, so you're treating my friend like an Animal, is that it?" Hope asked.

"That girl? Far from it. She's extremely dangerous that one." he said.

"But she's still my friend, and I'm not gonna let you kill her. She isnt a Parasite like those other alien freaks are." Hope said.

"Para...oh. I'm not killing her cause she's a parasite." he said.

"So why are you out for her head?" Hope asked.

"See...there's this entire network of assassins that work for many different reasons. And the best of them, the top ten, know of the greatest assassins of all time...The Lion and the Lioness. This is a job from the Lioness...to kill one of the former top ten...that girl you call Morph." he said.

"What are you talking about? Morph isn't an assassin! And there are plenty others more worth your bosses' time, I'm sure." Hope said.

"But that girl's got secrets we can't let leak out. We can't allow that. It's code to finish them so the info remains safe." he said.

"I'm gonna see to that myself. But first, we should find out where my friend is." Hope said.

"Oh that is not necessary. She's headed to Stonebury where a dangerous daemon was sighted. I know cause she wants to rise above her expectations." he said. "And you're gonna be a good boy and play hostage."

"Okay...I'll play." Hope said secretly pressing something behind his back which was a homing signal.

"Good. Because from what I've heard… Drawing attention is your specialty." he said. "And I need that to keep them from running off."

"Oh...goodie." he said sarcastically.

They travelled down the road before arriving at Stonebury. "I'll be going for a drink. Chill at the inn until I get back." he said leaving Hope.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Hope said as he checked into the inn. "Can I get a room here please? Just for myself?"

"I'll see what I can do. We're a bit booked at the moment with all of these people at the moment." the receptionist said.

"Good." Hope said turning to leave before seeing Zaveid at a table. "Zaveid?"

"Well hello there sailor." Zaveid said sitting there with a bottle of a drink with two glasses poured.

"Nah, i'll pass on the Whiskey. I'm not that much of a grog guy." Hope said.

"Oh...it's not for you. Just saying a prayer for someone." Zaveid said.

"Oh." Hope said sitting down. "I'm just glad I found you. You're the first friendly face I've seen since that guy nabbed me while I was fishing for food off the coast."

"Oh, you mean Mantis?" he asked.

"You know him?" Hope asked.

"He's an assassin famous for wielding two scythes and beheading his victims." Zaveid said.

"That's not good. Especially considering my friend Morph is half parasite." Hope said.

"That girl I shot with Siegfried? The one who tried to kill that other person...sorry but I'm not gonna help you with that." Zaveid said.

"The thing is… when you shot her, she wasn't in her right mind, so to speak." Hope said. "Connor told me that since she's half parasite, some of the instinctual behaviors still linger. It's like shes got two minds or something."

"An alternate personality? Well, that explains it." Zaveid said. "But ask yourself this...if this girl's got two personalities...which one do you think is the original?"

"Well…" Hope said. "The one I've always seen the most. That cheery, happy side of her that's always looking on the bright side."

"If you think so." Zaveid said.

"Huh?" Hope asked before Mantis got him.

"Let's go kid." Mantis said dragging him off. "You don't wanna bother that man anymore right now."

"Yeah…" Hope said.

"That bottle he was drinking is called Thorny Forest...a drink you share with your one true love." Mantis said.

"Whoa… Zaveid didn't mention anything about having a girlfriend…" Hope said.

"Probably a dark memory, one he prefers not to share openly." Mantis said. "Maybe I'll get lucky and get a drink of that one day." he said. "Anyway...they've spotted her in the mountains. We're off."

"Guys...I hope you catch up soon." Hope said to himself as they headed up the mountains. When they got to a certain spot, they saw Morph looking off in the distance before looking at them.

"Mantis...so she sent you after me. I knew it was only a matter of time." Morph said.

"She…? Never mind that. Morph, this isn't what you think, I swear!" Hope said.

"Don't worry. I know you're just a pawn in this. Truth is, you're in this mess because of what I've done in the past." Morph said.

"Okay, Cub. It's time for you to join the other past greats." Mantis said drawing his scythes.

"Cub? Greats? What are you talking about? And you should be cheery!" Hope said.

"I'm sorry. But the Morph you knew was a lie. I've done nothing but lie to you guys and Connor." Morph said.

"Don't say that! If you want me to believe you, tell me your whole story! Who are you, really?!" Hope asked.

"My true identity...I am the rank 3 assassin Cub, daughter of the Lion and Lioness. I've always pushed myself to surpass my parents...even going as far as undergoing the experiments Astro was planning of my own free will." Morph said.

"So you were never really the final Love house member. All you were was an assassin's daughter…" Hope said. "That doesn't explain why you acted differently."

"When Zaveid shot me, he brought up a lot of memories that I would have rather forgotten. When Connor found me, my plan was to act like an innocent and defenseless girl until I saw a chance to escape. But...the more time we spent...it felt nice. To have friends, someone to look out for me...it was something I could have never had. I was lying so well...I even lied to myself. Made myself even forget who I really was." Morph said.

"Girl...assassins can never have a peaceful life. Danger follows us wherever it goes. I rather not kill you considering your talents...but this is an order from the top." Mantis said.

"Do as you wish...but I have one request. Please spare that boy Hope...and my friends from Team Revival." Morph said.

"That's fine. All I want is you." Mantis said dropping Hope off as he walked towards Morph.

"Don't you dare touch her… bastard." Hope said getting up. "She's my friend. You want her, kill me first."

"You got guts...but I gotta follow my job." Mantis said ignoring him. "Cub...I'll be seeing you in the next life." he said raising both scythes.

"I have no regrets." Morph said.

Before the scythes went down, two gun shots hit his scythes making him drop them. "What the?"

Mantis, Hope and Morph saw that it was David and Connor that shot the scythes off.

"Sounds like you're having quite the party. Shame we weren't invited." Connor said.

"Connor...no." Morph said.

"Kid, you're disturbing a job here. I ask ya to move before you do something you're gonna regret." Mantis said retrieving his scythes.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. If you have any sense, YOU should be the one walking away." David said.

"Hmm. I promised not to kill the gunslinger...but she didn't say anything about the ice devil." Mantis said. "Hold tight Cub. This won't take long." Mantis said charging at them with incredible speed.

"No!" Morph shouted as Mantis rose a scythe as both David and Connor quickly dodged.

"Zero Divide!" David called as dark bullets emerged from his guns and flew at Mantis.

"What the…?!" Mantis asked as the bullets flew close to him before he sliced them up. "That was way too close."

"I'm not done. Squall Shot!" David said firing a bullet in the air, causing raindrops to fall on Mantis and damage him.

"It takes more than rain to stop me." Mantis said running up close. "The Mantis's Claws!" he said bringing both scythes in close.

David uses his Ice Reaper Claw to block the attack, but the force still pushed him back.

"This guy is good. So...time the kids gloves come off." Mantis said holding one scythe out in front and one behind his back as he then started spinning. "Mantis...Tornado!"

"Connor… You get Hope and Morph someplace safe." David said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Connor said running towards them.

"Oh I'm not letting you get my target." Mantis said spinning at Connor, cutting through anything in his path, even solid stone.

David got in front of the tornado. "Hold it! Your fight is with me! This technique is one of my master's favorites. Arctic Style: Shivering Wind!" David said as he casted an icy wind.

"Hah! Like some small blizzard its gonna stop…" Mantis said before the wind hit him, causing him to freeze while spinning. "What the? This blizzard...it's no ordinary one! Even if i keep spinning, I can't shake the ice off!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that my master is a yuki-onna?" David asked.

"No way… he was trained by a snow spirit?" Mantis thought. "This just got complicated.'

"Now for the finisher… Arctic Style Secret Art…" David said as he held his hand out. "Arctic Burial!" He clenched his hand into a fist, causing the tornado to burst.

"I gotta kill this kid now before my blades break from the cold." Mantis thought getting closer and closer.

"David, get outta there! No way he'll freeze solid before he gets you!" Connor said.

"Then I guess it's time for my trump card." David said as Mantis was in an icy dome with reflections of him all around. "Arctic Style Elite Art… Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

"Crystal Ice Mirrors? Now where have I heard and seen that technique from before?" Connor said.

"I recognize it! That's one of those ninja techniques from Naruto's world." Hope said.

"Doesn't matter how many of you there are. I'll cut them all down!" Mantis said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." David said as he fires ice shards at Mantis from the reflections in every single angle possible.

"What is this?" Mantis said before the ice shards started hitting him from all angles before he fell. The dome then faded.

"There...we got him." David said.

"Why did you come? I would have been happy with him ending it." Morph said.

(Cue- I'll face myself- V2)

Connor then faced Morph. "Look, you can believe whatever you want, but I believe that you still wanted to live with me, with Team Revival. You may think you told lies to yourself, but that aint what I believe. The truth is… you never lied to yourself. What you've been telling yourself all this time about being happy with all of us, you being our friend, that was no lie at all. You are our friend, you know it, I know it… we all know it."

"He's right, Morph. It doesn't matter what they say or what truth comes out. You're still a trusted companion. Nothing is ever going to change that." David said.

"But you know… When they find out about this altercation, the Lion and Lioness will come after you." Morph said.

"Doesn't matter much to me. I'm used to making enemies everywhere I go at this point. Besides, like I said back in Titania, families killing each other is twisted, no matter how you look at it." David said.

"I've already been at death's door once...what's a couple more times?" Connor asked smiling.

"Connor…" Morph said speechless.

"Not a single person believes you lied about yourself. And neither do I. You're always our friend, Morph." Hope said.

Morph struggled to not cry. "Thank you...everyone."

"So uh… one more thing. Do we keep calling you Morph, or does Cub seem more appropriate now that you have your memories back?" Connor asked.

"Call me whatever." Morph said. "I don't care." she said smiling.

"Alright. Let's go tell the others that we're all clear now." David said.

"Uh...somehow I don't think that's true." Connor said as flying above them was a large dragon.

"Whoa… How the heck did we miss that?" David asked. "What should we do? We can't take it on as we are now."

"We can try! Haaa!" Morph said running to strike it before Zaveid came and took the hit.

"Zaveid?! What the heck are you doing?! We need to get rid of that dragon." Hope asked in shock.

"She's not a dragon!" Zaveid shouted.

"Wait… that bottle of Thorny forest, don't tell me…!" Hope said.

"Yeah… It's for her." Zaveid said. "I'd do whatever it takes to protect her!" he said pointing Siegfried at himself before the dragon knocked him down before it flew off.

"It got away." Connor said.

"Dang...that hurt babe. And we hadn't seen each other in so long." Zaveid said to himself.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do Zaveid. Like for instance… how are you in love with a dragon?!" Connor said.

"I told you not to call her a dragon! But if you insist, her name is Theodora. She was my lover. Back then...we used to take in orphans who experienced lots of pain and suffering...which you can imagine generates lots of malevolence." Zaveid said.

"But eventually, the malevolence became too much for her to bear, and she turned into a dragon…" David said.

"Yeah...that's the truth of it. And she's not a dragon." Zaveid said getting up and walking away.

"Then what is she?" Hope asked.

"Hope...not the time." Connor said.

"Sorry." Hope said. "Well, I guess Theodora was who Mantis reported as the dangerous Daemon."

"And it's not like Zaveid was just going to let anyone come up and strike her down." David said. "For his sake, we'd best leave her alone."

"By the way, is everyone else here?" Hope asked.

"They're at the Inn. Sorry about leaving you out at sea. But we honestly weren't expecting an assassin to come and kidnap you." Connor said.

"Trust me when i say that's not the weirdest thing to happen to me." Hope said looking at Mantis's unconscious body. "Although we can't just leave him here… I've got an idea."

A few minutes later, Mantis's still frosted over body was tied to a crucifix in the middle of the town with a sign that said "Arrest me, I am a wanted murderer."

"To be honest, what we wrote there is pretty true." Connor said.

"At least that's one assasin we can say that's not coming back to report the bad news to Lion and Lioness." Hope said. "But how many are left?"

"The assassin underground is in the thousands. But it will be awhile before they send another." Morph said.

"They can send however many they want. They aren't killing you." Connor said. "But for right now, we've got work to do."


	15. Return to Hellawes! The Therion Medissa!

Back at the Inn, the others caught up.

"So Zavied's in love with a dragon, huh?" Rokurou asked.

"Her name is Theodora, and watch it with the D word, Zaveid hates it when she's called that. At any rate, I don't think we can consider her to be on the menu." Hope said.

"Its fine. Besides...I think I've figured out where the next therion is." Jack said.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Remember when we met up in Hellawes? When I was there...I saw some guys in cyan robes coming into town. They have to be Magic Enforcers." Jack said.

"Cyan… That means they specialize in ice magic." David said.

"It also means they're guarding a Therion somewhere there." Jack said.

"If the Cyan Mage is guarding a therion somewhere in Hellawes, then I bet the Gaiburk Ice Fields are a great place to hide it." Connor said.

"Now that you mention it...I saw a set of ruins there. It's likely that is the place." Fox said.

"Well, stock up the cold gear everyone, cause it's gonna drop to sub zero when we get there." Connor said.

"Actually you probably should hide. That place is Teresa's territory." Jack said.

"Crap… forgot about that place being her turf. To make it even worse, Eleanor and Laphicet are practically traitors to the Abbey, and she's not gonna take that lightly." Connor said.

"Yep, Lady Teresa won't be happy to see me and Laphicet." Eleanor said.

"Not to mention that David here is considered a rogue exorcist." Magilou said.

"But, he's never associated with the Abbey. Why is he still labeled an exorcist?" Hope asked.

"I don't have to be a part of the Abbey to be an exorcist. After all, it's another term for demon hunter." David said.

"So, how are we gonna get to the therion without attracting attention?" Hope asked.

"The only ones who have to worry about that are the ones who were in Hellawes during the raid. As far as the populace goes, the rest of you weren't there at the time, so you should be good." Tapu Lele said.

"So the ones who were there...that was Velvet and her group sans Eizen, Connor, David, and the thieves." Tails said.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep low." Jack said.

David passes the Tapunium Z to Sectonia. "Just in case things get dicey in there."

"Thanks." Sectonia said.

"Let's get a ship set...we're off to Northgand." Jexi said.

On the way to Hellawes, David and Sectonia had a conversation with Skull and Panther.

"You two want somethin?" Skull asked.

"Just...wanted to know what you two were like before joining the Phantom Thieves." David said.

"Honestly, back before I joined, I was just your regular high schooler punk. There was this bastard of a teacher named Kamoshida who got the track team I used to run in pulled. He was a jerk who thought the school was his castle and the people were servants." Skull said.

"That sounds horrible…" Sectonia said. "I would know… I'm pretty sure I was like that once."

"Yeah. Well it wasn't until becoming a thief that I was able to do something about him. I got a hit in on that guy and he had a change of heart. Now he's rotting in prison for all the abuse he gave his students." Skull said.

"Good thing, too. I don't think I could stand a guy like that." David said.

"The same thing with Kamoshida made me the thief I am." Panther said. "But only after he cut my friend's future short...having her try to commit suicide."

"Seriously? That's complete madness!" David said.

"After, I was able to come around and get some much needed payback on him. I was able to prevent even more events from happening cause of him." Panther said.

"He wronged the both of you around the same time. That's rough…" Sectonia said.

"We had to do something. After, we formed the Phantom Thieves to get at all evil adults and change our world." Skull said.

"Sounds pretty noble. And it went well until that incident you guys mentioned about being pulled from your world, right?" David said.

"Yeah. That was not our best day. We were taking Joker...I mean Akira back to where he lived in Tokyo before being pulled." Panther said.

"Damn… That really is messed up. Who would do that?" David asked.

"We don't know. The last thing I remember is… we were at the train station, about to see Akira off, when all of a sudden this giant blue hand comes out of nowhere, grabs all 8 of us without warning and pulls us into wherever it came from." Skull said.

"I have heard of something like that occurring a few times. I don't think it was a chance happening." David said.

"So...something like fate?" Panther asked.

"I'm not sure. Considering Jack is a thief himself, I doubt it's a coincidence." David said.

"You have a point there. Let's start of introductions right. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." Skull said.

"Ann Takamaki." Panther said.

"David Ishihara. Pleasure to meet you." David said.

"Sectonia, former queen of Floralia." Sectonia said.

"Let's work well together to get through all of this." Skull said.

"Gotcha." David said. "It's funny. I have a dragon friend that goes by Ryuji back in my world. Though, he's pretty prideful about his dragonic strength."

"That so? Well would love to meet him someday." Skull said.

"It would be a good encounter once we see him again." David said.

It was soon that the ships reached port in Hellawes as they overheard exorcists talking with civilians.

"When is the Abbey going to send in a replacement exorcist for Lady Teresa?" one of them asked.

"Like we said, one will come as soon as we finish with business up north." one of the exorcists said before moving on.

"So...Teresa isn't even here." Connor said.

"Guess that little scuffle we made had her resigned from her post." Tapu Koko said.

"Just how do the ranks work in the Abbey, anyway?" Teepo asked.

"It depends on how many Malakheim one can forge pacts with. The ones who can get many are Legates and the only ones are Shigure and Melchior." Eleanor said.

"Makes sense, since they would have strength in reserve." David said.

"Although, we've only seen Shigure with that cat malak." Kokoro said.

"Shigure's not the type to have others fight his battles for him. Believe me, I know." Rokurou said.

"Then why was Kamui even with him?" Hope asked. "Do you know, Kurochi?"

"My guess is that Persus assigns his top generals to partner with high-ranking Abbey officers in terms of combat abilities." Kurochi said.

"So, we can expect Kamui to be on the same level as well." Robin said.

"Ice is a bit of an unpredictable element. How fragile it can be depends on the person using it." David said. "I know from experience."

"Still, once someone is assigned a rank in the Abbey, they stay in that rank throughout their entire service? That kind of sucks." Jesse said.

"How so?" Tapu Bulu said.

"Because there's no progress. No drive to push themselves harder." Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's like being some guy stuck in a mailroom for the rest of his or her life." Rainbow said.

"The only drive comes from sparring matches within the training facilities, unfortunately." Eleanor said.

"So it's likely that Persus has assigned his other top Order generals with Shigure and Melchior. Raptor was with Melchior and Kamui with Shigure… so that leaves either the Dragon or Minotaur with either one of them in reserve." Hope said.

"They'll most likely go to Oscar and Teresa. They are very formidable in their own right." Eleanor said. "But I don't know if they're a minotaur or dragon. Could be any creature."

"She's right. With a lot of possible creatures in the Mythos Universe, it's anyone's guess." Kokoro said.

"I see." Hope said.

"The ruins I saw were north of Hellawes." Fox said.

"Those would be...the Faldines Ruins. That must be where those mages are going." Eleanor said.

"We'll be expecting a bit of a tangle, then." Sectonia said.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting." Jexi said as they headed north towards the ruins.

"Bieee-choo! It's even colder here than last time." Beinfu said.

"Definitely goes to your bones… maybe I should've worn something over my thief outfit to keep me warm…" Panther said.

"If that's the case, then allow me to…" Bienfu said jumping to Panther but was on the receiving end of her whip. "Bieeen! What did I do to deserve a lashing?!"

"Don't give us that, you totally knew what you were doing!" Panther said.

"Pervertedness aside, the therion is deep in these ruins, so we should keep an eye out." David said.

"If those of us who aren't used to the cold don't die of frostbite first." Hsien Ko said.

It didn't take them long before they reached the ruins where only a few mages outside to guard.

"These are ice mages, so we probably should leave this to the fire guys." Lemon said.

"Or Kokoro can breath some fire and send em running." Rainbow said.

"That would be bad. Dragon Fire is hotter than you might think." Kokoro said.

"Uh guys…" a voice said as they saw Jexi down there. "You coming or what?"

"I will never know how he does that." Connor said.

The group entered through the the entrance as they started making their way down. As they did, they overheard two exorcists speaking.

"So, how did things go with Medissa?" one asked.

"Seems letting her in on the truth calmed her down." the other said.

"Maybe this will make her more easy to control now." the first said.

"Medissa…" Hope said. "Ah… I think I know what sort of Daemon we've got on our hands."

"You do?" Skull asked.

Hope pulled out a book and turned to a page where a picture showed a half snake, half woman creature with snake like hair.

"What is that?" Laphicet said.

"A Gorgon. If you looks straight into her eyes, you'll turn to stone." Hope said.

"Great... A snake lady, of all things…" David said.

"Aw, what's the matter Dave? You ain't afraid of snakes, are ya?" Applejack asked.

"AJ, it's not nice to make fun of someone's fears." Sunset said.

"I never said I was afraid of snakes! I'm just...uncomfortable around them…" David said.

"Main reason why he never lets nagas or lamias near him." Mayumi said.

"Well we better be ready cause I have a feeling she's not too far from here." Jack said.

"Great…" David said.

"Just calm down. We just convince her to come with us, and it will be over and done with." Leonora said.

"O-okay…" David said.

They soon reached down as Velvet undid the bonds as they approached a woman.

"Who goes there?" she asked.

"We are like you...people who share a grudge against Artorius." Velvet said.

"There is no escape." she said.

"What are you talking about, we undid the barrier. You can go free now." Connor said. "Wait… what did the exorcists tell you?"

"There is no escape...for you. Those who sully Lord Artorius's name will not live." she said as snakes came into the room, with David frantically shooting them.

"You ARE afraid of snakes!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, what did I say?" Sunset asked.

"Just slice their heads off already!" Ciel said doing just that as they battled the snakes before another chute opened as snakes made of ice slithered in.

"Oh great, these must've been made by the Cyan Mage. I bet he's hiding away from this action." Hope said.

"And these snakes just keep coming. That snake woman's controlling them. We need to get her directly or this will just keep going." Eizen said.

"And please be quick about it!" David said.

"Yeah, why don't you fight us like a man!" Connor said.

"Oh I fight...for a world free of Malevolence!" Medissa said.

"Okay, what have these exorcists been putting in your head?" Connor said.

"Surely even you can see how corrupt their system really is!" David said as he kept shooting the incoming snakes.

"My daughter became a daemon because her malevolence was overflowing. I will not allow such travesties to happen again. I will revive Innominat and free this world of Malevolence!" she said shifting into a half snake person with four snakes for hair.

"Oh this is starting to get ridiculous…" David said.

"Guess we've got no choice but to knock her out." Connor said.

"Just avoid direct eye contact." David said.

"I don't think she's an actual gorgon." Sunset said.

"Though if we are to win…" Natsu said as he started inhaling the light from the lit torches in the room as it went dark. "There. Now she and the mage can't see us."

"Natsu, you idiot! Snakes don't need eyes to pinpoint us in the dark!" David said.

"Yeah, they use vibrations to sense out their prey." Aelita said.

"Now your fire trick put us at a disadvantage because WE can't see THEM!" David said.

"Can't you just shoot the ground or something?" Jiro asked.

"I can't. I might hit one of you." David said.

Jiro sighed. "Do I gotta do everything..?"

"Now's not the time for an attitude, Jiro!" Mineta said.

She extended her earphones into the ground and started sending pulses. "If snakes follow vibrations, then I'll draw them all to me so you can shoot."

"O-okay…" David said.

"You can do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Jiro's quirk isn't just limited to hearing things through walls and floors." Izuku siad. "She's even able to project soundwaves onto anything her lobes come in contact with."

"That's how she hit Mineta for peeking at us one time when we were changing." Ochako said.

"Look...we can save the chit chat for later. Just focus on the serpents." Jiro said. "Also I'm sensing the mage. He's trying to pull a sneak attack on you."

"Where is he? I've got him." Sectonia said.

"Behind David." Jiro said.

"Uh oh." a new voice said.

"Gotcha." Sectonia said preparing a light disk. "Get away from him!" she said as she launched the disk at the voice.

"Oh, geez!" David said as he ducked to avoid being hit. The mage not so much as he crashed into the walls.

"I...regret nothing." they said before passing out.

"Alright. That takes care of him." Jiro said.

"That was awesome, Jiro!" Rainbow said.

"You think that was something? Watch this." Jiro said plugging one of her earphones into the amplifier on her arm. "Heartbeat Fuzz!" she said letting loose a powerful soundwave sending the snakes and Medissa flying. "Now!"

"Right!" David said as aimed his guns at the snake silhouettes and began shooting them. And when he saw Medissa in the air, he shot at her too, knocking her down.

"Okay, I think we've had enough darkness." Lemon said turning on a flashlight.

David was breathing heavily after his onslaught. "I… really… can't stand snakes." David said as Sectonia caught him when he was about to collapse.

"So...it's true." Medissa said returning to normal. "You are servants of the Lord of Calamity."

"Servant is a bit of a stretch, but…" Hope said.

"Lord of Calamity?" Velvet asked.

"The dark lord who will bring about an age of dark malevolence to all. The embodiment of malevolence and the lord of daemons." Medissa said.

"It doesn't really matter what you call me." Velvet said. "But if I'm the Lord of Daemons, then you're just a minion to be used as I please. Nothing more."

"I cannot allow that. What happened to Diana is my fault. That's why… I will fight you all until my dying breath!" Medissa said.

"That's enough!" Kokoro said.

"Don't get in my way!" Medissa said.

"No! Enough mothers have already died. I won't let you join them! Eleanor, Kamoana, and even some of us here have lost our mothers. It's a terrible thing!" Kokoro said.

"Kamoana?" Medissa asked.

"A little girl who lost her mother from her hunger. She's been crying ever since." Connor said.

"If you were to die here, imagine how Diana would feel." Ross said.

Medissa looked up and remember the spiteful words Diana said to her about her new relationship. "That's not true! I did it for you… You really thought that I had stopped loving you, and the malevolence made you a daemon… It's all my fault… Please, forgive me… Diana." Medissa said as she collapsed.

"Looks like those memories made her collapse." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's bring her back to the ship." Petra said.

"I'll put her under a binding arte, just in case." Eizen said.

"But the way, Dave. What's the deal with the whole snake thing? You already have Milotic, shouldn't she help you with that?" Zelos asked.

"No. It runs a lot deeper. I'll tell you on the way back to Titania." David said.

"We're gonna be causing a lot of trouble for Hellawes." Jiro said.

"If anyone starts complaining, blame it on the Lord of Calamity." Velvet said.

"YOU are the Lord of Calamity, Velvet." Hope said.

"Exactly." Velvet said.

"Still, to take advantage of Medissa's regrets like that…" David said.

"It's just...so cruel…" Eleanor said.

"Reason above all. That's the Abbey's game." Kokoro said.

"It's true. The way I feel goes against all reason. And yet, I'm committing all of these acts, all on account of my own hangups. Even crushing Medissa's resolve… I refuse to turn a blind eye to the consequences of my actions. I chose this path to seek the truth, not to deny it." Eleanor said. "If I am to betray reason, it's the least I should do."

"Eleanor…" Kokoro said.

They then headed into Hellawes where things were quiet. "Things seem quiet for now. Let's leave before that changes." Law said.

"Agreed. Let's get moving." David said.

They quickly moved to the ships as they set sail.

"That's five therions, two remain." Jexi said.

"We have no idea who they might be though." Hope said.

"Even so, we have no choice but to find and extract them from the earthpulse points before Innominat's resurrection is complete." David said.

"Speaking of….tell us about your deal with snakes." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, you seem a little too eager for that." Sunset said.

"But I did tell you that I'd explain, so I will." David said. "These guys with me from Tokyo, they weren't the only people I've been working with."

"So this happened during one of your investigations?" Ramona said.

"Not at first. It was like a year after I got into the business." David said. "At one point, Harumi was kidnapped by a group of nagas. As her older brother, I couldn't let that slide, so I decided to track them down. However… It was only after we found their hideout that things got worse."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Jexi said.

"Yes, but… Before that… one of them bit into my neck, injecting me with venom and causing me to writhe in agony while another...devoured one of my cohorts." David said. "I was so scared that it could happen to Harumi as well, so I just...went loose. When it was over though, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it back. Luckily, Mayumi found me on the way. She didn't have powers at the time, so she used whatever medical treatment she had to cure the poison. It worked, but the scar it left in my heart is still there, never seeming to fade…"

"David...we're sorry. We didn't know." Jexi said.

"Harumi was unconscious the whole time, thanks goodness. If she found out about this… It would devastate her completely." David said. "But Milotic is a gentile soul, that much I can tell. That's why she's the only serpentine that I let near me."

"I see. I didn't know it was that bad." Hope said.

"So this whole snake affair...was nothing short of a terrifying nightmare wasn't it?" Jexi said. "We're sorry...for letting you fight this battle than."

"There's no need to apologize. You guys would've figured it out one way or another." David said. "As long as the snakes aren't poisonous, it would be fine, but… I couldn't take that chance."

"Either way...we're done with Hellawes...and coming back to base." Rokurou said as they approached Titania and departed.

"So this is your base. The moment I am free I will destroy you all so you best sleep with one eye open." Medissa said.

"Ngh…" David said.

"That's enough. He's had enough snakes for one day." Sunset said.

"Welcome back!" Kamoana said running to them. But upon seeing Medissa, she then ran the other way before falling as she cried.

"Whoa! I guess the new girl scared ya." Connor said.

Eleanor then undid the bonds on Medissa.

"Is this a trick?" Medissa asked.

"Kamoana may be a therion, she is just a young girl who misses her mother. We can't do anything to console her, but if it were you…" Eleanor said as Medissa approached Kamoana.

"Are you okay? You can call me Medissa." Medissa said. "Did I scare you?"

"A little. But not as scary as Velvet and Dyle." Kamoana said. "But don't you think I'm scary? I had a bad dream where my mommy didn't want me anymore."

"Your mother would never say something like that about you. Because...I'm a mother too." Medissa said embracing Kamoana as she cried.

"I hope Kamoana and Medissa won't have to feel lonely anymore." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. Trying to stop the waterworks gets old fast." David said.

"Velvet, if it's not too personal, was your mother…?" Laphicet asked.

"She's dead, along with those of some of the others here. Some of which when we were younger than you." Velvet said.

"Oh… Sorry to hear that." Laphicet said.

"It's fine. It just means we have things in common. So no feeling sad or lonely, OK?" Velvet asked.

"Alright, Velvet." Laphicet said.


	16. Velvet's Pain

It was a couple days later that the groups were reboarding the two ships.

"Okay...so we're headed east this time?" Lacy asked.

"That's where the Earth Pulse is the strongest." Eizen said.

"East? Nevermind. Let's just go." Velvet said as they set sail.

They sailed across the oceans before arriving in a town in the east where they docked.

"Well, we're here. But this town… Where did we end up in?" David asked.

"I dunno. I don't recognize this town, don't even know the name." Hope said.

"Taliesin. It's a port town bordering the woods of a small woodland village." Velvet said.

"How would you know that?" Oracle asked.

"Because if what I assume is right...the therion and earthpulse is in that village...my village." Velvet said.

"It will be quite the homecoming…" Jack said.

"Not really. All of the villagers died in the Advent." Velvet said.

"The Advent? Wait… Wasn't that when you…" David said.

"When she changed into a therion and slaughtered everyone who became a daemon...meaning she slaughtered her whole village." Alvin said.

"And to think it was all in a fit of rage over her brother's death…" Tapu Lele said.

"It'll be sad...but we can get through it. After all...the village isn't the same as when she left. It's likely a breeding ground for the mages and Daemons now." Jexi said.

"Right. So, let's get this over with." David said.

They entered the gate and entered the forest as they continued to head east until they came across a startling sight….the village that Velvet had said was deserted was thriving with living breathing people.

"Am I seeing straight right now? I thought this village was deserted." Hope said.

"This is...impossible. They...should all be dead." Velvet said.

"Maybe Artorious did something to bring em back?" Hope asked making Velvet glare at him. "I'm just saying."

"No. Not even the Shepherd is capable of something like that." David said.

"Maybe they're just illusions, like one of Melchior's. I'll prove it." Natsu said as he punched one of the people before being punched back. "Okay...not illusions."

"Well, in any case, we should investigate." Vera said.

"I can handle that. I'll use Necronomicon to inspect every part of this village all the way down to its citizens." Oracle said.

"Then we'll leave it to you." Jack said. "For us...we'll do a first person approach."

Oracle got into Necronomicon as she worked to scan the area.

"Hmm. Vitals and heartbeats. Definitely living...but something isn't quite right." Oracle said to herself.

"Hey, are you guys feeling alright?" Skull asked.

"If by alright, you mean weirded out, then yeah." Shuichi said.

"I agree. Something's definitely up, but we can't put our fingers on it." David said.

"Velvet said they died...but Natsu hit one and got hit back so they aren't illusions. There has to be a logical explanation for this." Connor said.

"If they aren't illusions or reanimated corpses...there is another theory...memories." Riku said.

"Memories? You're saying that someone dug into Velvet's mind and...created all of this?" Mustang asked.

"It would have to be Melchior. He's the only one that can pull something like this off." Sectonia said.

"There was a person named Namine who could do many things with memories, even something like this so I know it's possible to be done. With Melchior...it would be as easy as frosting a cake." Riku said.

"Plus, haven't you noticed Velvet acting...weird? She's all happy and stuff. It's kinda scary." Kazuichi said.

"It might've been how she was before the Advent. She's so caught up in this, she's reliving emotions that she couldn't feel anymore." David said.

"This is because these memories are from her happier times. She's indulging in them so much she's starting to forget her rage and revenge." Riku said.

"We need to go over to her house and see about snapping her out." Rainbow said.

"Sorry...but we must ask you to leave our village." said some villagers approaching them.

"You can drop your acts." Yuno said. "I can sense your magical energies."

"Heh...jig's up boys." one of them said as smoke surrounded them before revealing figures in yellow robes.

"Yellow robes… These guys specialize in lightning magic." David said.

"Are you guys doing something to Velvet? She seems happy and its messing with our heads. Is this due to Melchior's illusions?" Connor asked.

"We don't have to tell you anything." one of them said as they started firing lightning bolts at them.

"Whoa, hey watch it! I prefer not to get fried!" Hope said.

"He's not denying it. Looks like Natsu and Sectonia were right on the mark, after all." Alvin said.

"Towering Tornado." Yuno said sending a tornado of wind out sending the mages flying. "No doubt they'll be on high alert now and come to swarm us."

"If that happens, we need to hit back with all we've got. So uh… who wants to break the bad news to Velvet that this is all an illusion?" Connor said.

"Not me. I'm not some Roasted Duck to be served to her." Donald said.

"Uh...I think Magilou's already beating us to it." Lucy said as they saw Magilou entering Velvet's house.

"This is gonna get ugly." Hope said.

"Not as ugly as that!" Zinia said as an army of mages were approaching.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us right now." Jack said.

"David, it's probably best you stay back from this one." Ross said.

"I understand. Go get 'em!" David said.

The group quickly charged at the army of mages as they did battle with them until Velvet broke the door wide open.

"Crap. She's broken free from Lord Melchior's illusion." one of them said.

"What do we do?" another said before all the mages were hit with lightning as they fell as the Yellow Sage stood over them.

"Wimps...cowering the moment things go a different way." they said.

"At least they know when the odds are stacked against them." David said.

"As if...I know why you came...for the therion we're housing." they said.

"Then what do you say we cut the chit-chat and get right to it?" Luffy asked.

"Very well." they said taking off their robes to reveal a woman with lightning styled hair. "I'll just have to zap all of ya out."

"Wait, this one is a girl?" Hope said.

"What? You got a problem with a girl sage?" she asked.

"No, it's just surprising." Hope said as Velvet rushed past them and laid into the Yellow Sage.

"I'll kill you!" Velvet said.

"I was hoping you'd charge. Lightning Demons….Rage!" she shouted as a roar of lightning hit Velvet.

"What the…?!" Gray said in shock.

"You're a...Devil Slayer?!" Petra asked.

"How do you think we kept the wilder therions in line?" she asked with a smirk.

"I didn't realize there were Devil Slayers outside of Fiore. Or my knowledge." Gray said taking his shirt off and started emanating cold air. "You're gonna tell me how you became a devil slayer… before i freeze you solid."

"So I'm not the only one here. Simple...to slay all those filthy demons and daemons." she said. "That's all you need to hear."

"A long time ago, that's all i wanted to do, slay a demon." Gray said getting in position. "But you've got no reason to have something from my world!"

"Go Get em, Gray!" Lucy said.

"Teach her a lesson, my darling!" Juvia said.

"Fine. I'll send you to your doom. Lightning Devil's Sting!" she said enveloping her arm in lightning and trying to stab Gray. He dodged as the attack took out several houses in its path.

"So she isn't all talk." Gray said. "Ice Make Hammer!" he said making a large ice hammer.

"Lightning Devil's fist!" she said shattering the ice with a lightning infused fist.

"Wow, they're equally matched here!" Happy said.

"But since Gray's keeping her busy, we can get the therion." Jexi said.

"Right. Let's go!" David said.

They left Gray to deal with the Yellow Sage as they furiously battled.

"Lightning Devil's Spear!" she said making a spear of lightning.

"Ice Devil Zero Long Sword!" Gray said slashing through the spear.

"So this isn't as easy as first thought of. No matter. I'll just get tougher. Lightning Demon's claws!"

"Ice Make Cannon!" Gray said making several cannons that fired on her as she slashed.

"Huff, huff… you're pretty good." The yellow sage said.

"You too. What's your name?" Gray said. "I know all you sages have one. They just never bothered to introduce themselves. Kind of rude if you ask me."

"Volta." she said. "And I know you...Gray Fullbuster."

"Of course you would. Now let's do this right! Ice Make Lance!" Gray said.

"Lightning Devil's Thunderclap!" Volta said clapping her hands as lightning struck the lance.

"Not gonna lie, i never thought someone outside Fiore could be a devil slayer. Most of the slayers we have like Dragon and Devil Slayers are only limited to my world." Gray said.

"That brings out an interesting thought… why did you give up on slaying the one thing that's brought you so much pain. Demons and Daemons are relentless. They kill everyday. They need to be eliminated altogether." Volta said.

"Once upon a time, i thought that too." Gray said. "After i got my Devil slayer mark off my Old man, the only thing i ever wanted to think about was killing one thing, E.N.D. But after awhile of trying...I realized something...how would I live with myself...if I killed my best friend?"

"Your best friend?" Volta asked.

"It was Natsu all along. That's the thing with killing demons. You never know if they're a close friend until it's too late." Gray said.

Volta thought about what Gray said. She thought back to her initiation into the Magic Enforcer to be a sage, being forced to kill a Daemon, who was formerly her best friend. "If only I was like you back then." she pondered. "But I have a duty to uphold."

"I can see that look in your eyes. You have that same look as me. We don't have to follow our ideals. But maybe it's better if I just beat it into you." Gray said.

"What are you saying?" Volta asked.

"A little wager, like between Velvet and Eleanor. I beat you, you defect from the Magic Enforcers and join our alliance. You beat me, I quit these guys and join your side." Gray said.

"After your little bee friend knocked out our Ice Sage, we'll need someone as skilled as you… Alright, it's a deal." Volta said.

"Then this is the final round, for all the marbles!" Gray said as the cold air around him intensified.

"It is, indeed." Volta said as electricity surged around her.

(Cue-Fairy Tail- Fight for your Freedom!)

Gray and Volta clashed with ice surging through the lighting sparks.

"Lighting Devil's Thunder Sigma Blade!" Volta said conjuring a sword of lighting and tired to slash at Gray.

"David...you and I are a lot alike...so...I'll borrow this move of yours and make it my own!" Gray said to himself as the ice gathered. "Ice Devil Zeroth…Icicle Gatling!" Gray said making a gatling gun that fired several ice needles.

"What the?!" Volta said getting peppered. "You haven't been using any of your Ice Devil or Zeroth attacks, have you?"

"Nope, just my Maker Magic. Devil Slayer Magic is usually incorporated with it." Gray said. "It's still enough to defeat you!"

"I have to win. No matter what…" she thought as the icicles repeatedly struck her before knocking her off as she fell to the ground. "You...win. A deal is a deal, so from this day forward, I'll go with you."

"Alright. Come on, we'd best get to catching up with the others." Gray said.

"Given if they are as skilled as you...they have most likely defeated Orthrus." Volta said. "That's the therion I was assigned to guard."

"It's not really our mission to take out any therions. But I hope they have taken it down." Gray said.

Meanwhile…

The groups were staring at a two headed dog therion. One head had its left eye covered in blue and the other had its right in red.

"Easy there… nice doggy…" Connor said as they were in a standoff as the Orthrus growled. "We're just here to get you outta here."

"Connor, you know that it's not going to work at this point." Petra said.

"Orthrus not like Connor. Might be because affiliated with Velvet." Gonta said.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Rainbow asked.

"He can talk to animals, remember?" Sunset asked.

"I can get their anger. I killed their owner awhile back." Velvet said as she approached it.

"You what?!" Hope asked.

"Where were you when she told us she slaughtered her entire village? This therion's owner was among them." David said.

"Look...I understand your hatred against me and the world. But right now...I want revenge against Artorius. If you help me...then after I have it, you can rip me apart if you like." Velvet said.

Orthrus then calmed down as it split into two different dogs.

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh my gosh, they're so cute!"

"Who knew they were two dogs in one? That's pretty cool." Connor said.

"What were their names?" Colette asked.

"I've got two." Hope said. "Orthie and Russ." he said pointing to the red eyed one (Orthie) and the blue one (Russ) in order.

"Yes. Those actually were their names." Velvet said.

"Whoa, I was right!" Hope said.

"That leaves only a single therion left. After that, we'll prevent Innominat's awakening." Jexi said.

"So it would seem." a voice said as Gray and Volta appeared. "Guess we were late for the party."

"Why is she here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I just gave a wager like Velvet did with Eleanor. She's on our team now." Gray said.

"Taking a page from my playbook? Not bad." Velvet said.

"So uh… Gray told me if I'm gonna be with you guys, I need to choose a team to join. But I'm stumped on which one to join." Volta said.

"Why not go with the Dimensional Heroes? I mean, Gray is the reason you're with us, after all." David said.

"Actually, we wouldn't mind taking her in." Connor said.

"You sure about this, Connor?" Hope asked.

"Of course. I mean, we already have Brandish. It shouldn't take long her to get used to us." Connor said.

"I see what you did there." Brandish said.

"Very well. I will go with them." Volta said joining with Team Revival.

"And we also found this." Gray said showing a book. "Its a complete book on Innominat."

"Excellent. We can hand it to Grimoire to translate. For now..its back home." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hope said.


	17. Heartbreak and Rage! Oscar and Teresa!

Back at Titania, Connor was waiting on Volta, who was changing. After a few minutes, she came out. She still had her blonde hair done in Lighting Bolt fashion, with three bolts overall arcing in different directions. She had changed out of her Magic Enforcer robes into a unique biker like suit with electricity decals, gloves, jacket and boots.

"You look impressive. That your usual outfit?" Connor asked.

"So what if it is?" she asked.

"Nothing against you, it looks nice." Connor said. "So, getting used to the guys around here?"

"I'll be honest, what the other Sages told me about from the Hobbyists, I believed it. But I've only been here for a day, and everyone here doesn't treat me like any of them." Volta said.

"That's because they all believed you changed to our side. I mean, you aren't the first person here that used to be an enemy." Connor said.

"Really?" Volta asked.

"Well yeah, there's Brandish for one. And there's also Sectonia too. People change." Connor said.

"If you say so. In a way, I guess I'm changing already. Something that Gray said made me think back to my initiation." Volta said.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"I used to be a specialist in Lighting Magic. I had a friend of mine who was very close, but then she turned into a Daemon one day. She tried to attack me and kill me. I was only just researching into Devil Slayer Magic from a book we had found. I was left little choice in the matter. I used it...and killed her." Volta said.

"Damn…" Connor said. "And you figured fighting for the Magic Enforcers would be the best way to avenge her and atone for killing your friend."

"I hated all demons and Daemons...I wanted to make all of them pay for my pain." Volta said.

"Gray can compare to you. He hated the demons as well as you during the time he was hunting Natsu. In fact, the demon he got his slayer powers from was from his own dad. Maybe you've heard of him… Silver Fullbuster." Connor said.

"Yes. I'm familiar with him. He was a corpse brought to life by Tartaros who learned devil slayer magic to avenge his wife and son who he thought were all lost to Deliora." Volta said.

"And yet Gray was still alive. In my experience, drives can get you far, but like Gray said, how could you live with yourself if you've killed someone close?" Connor asked. "Do you still mourn your friend?"

"Everyday." Volta said.

"There are other ways to ease your pain. That's why you're here. We're gonna help each other, and use our powers for good, not for vengeance. And in this alliance, were gonna bring Diablo and hobbyists down." Connor said.

"Very well...I'll play along...for now." Volta said.

"Heh. thats a good place to start as any." Connor said.

"Hope you were ready." Jack said. "The last earthpulse point's been found."

"Alright. Where we goin?" Connor asked.

"Lionel Island. A peaceful place." Jack said.

"Peaceful couldn't be more descriptive. But appearances can be deceiving in the form of the Abbey." Connor said.

"Then we'd best be quick about it. This therion is the only thing that ensures Innominat's resurrection." David said.

"Yeah. We sail right now." Velvet said.

But as they sailed for Lionel island, they saw a single Abbey ship floating in the water and onboard was Teresa.

"Is that... Teresa? Bring her in here. She needs medical attention!" David said as they did so.

"Oh..she and the crew have the Pirate's Scourge." Chopper said.

"But… What was she doing all the way here?" Hope asked.

"Probably trying to find us and take us on herself." Connor said.

"Either way...it's a small crew and we have enough Sale'tomah for it." Kirumi said.

"You want to cure Teresa and her crew? Why?" Eizen asked.

"They're the enemy, but they're still human. As a doctor...I will not let someone die from a disease that can be cured." Chopper said.

"But… Wouldn't an Abbey ship have a bigger crew?" Sectonia asked.

"No, Teresa and the exorcists we brought in are all that were there." Betty said. "Seems the ship was hijacked."

"I knew it was a reckless move… But we didn't expect to run into the corsair's scourge." Teresa said. "But it all worked out, since it brought me to all of you."

"So you wanted to come to us personally. Any particular reason?" Connor asked.

"Lionel Island is where the therion Dis is. The Green sage guards her...as well as my brother Oscar." Teresa said. "He's acquired a powerful new arte…he calls it...the armatus."

"What?!" David asked.

"Ah man… I can't believe Melchior figured it out…." Hope said.

"Unlike yours, his armatus is still untested and imperfect. There's no guarantee the caster will survive the effects." Teresa said.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hope asked.

"Because… I don't want anything to happen to Oscar!" Teresa said.

"I knew it! You two are siblings!" Rainbow said.

"You suspected that from the start?" Teresa said.

"It was obvious you had a special connection with him the moment you tried to apprehend us at Hellawes." David said.

"Lord Artorius gave my malak to Melchior and relieved me of my exorcist status. If I had fought you all now, I would lose in an instant." Teresa said.

"So… you want us to save Oscar?" Connor asked. "We'll do it."

"Wait, what?" Jack said.

"If a sister is asking us to save her brother, then I'm not one to turn it down. You would do the same thing if it was Daisy or Hope, you know that Jack." Connor said.

"How would you know about that? You don't even have a sibling, as far as we know." Queen said.

"But what he said is still true. I'd do the same for Harumi." David said.

"Touching, but why would Teresa go to such lengths for Oscar?" Panther asked.

"Oscar is the second son of the Dragonia family, aristrocrats with ancestral ties to the Asgard lineage. From what I understand, he was sent to the Abbey in hopes of strengthening his family's ties to the group." Eleanor said.

"Good of the bloodline, huh? Happens all the time." Kurochi said.

"Teresa followed after him, joining the Abbey, where she's been his constant savior, even if she's kept it from him." Eleanor said.

"Another noble. Couldn't have been easy for her." Leonora said.

"Actually, I was conceived outside of formal matrimony. My mother...wasn't exactly what you would call of high standing." Teresa said. "It happens more often than you might think. My mother died, and my father's wife never cared for me, so I merely served the Dragonia family as a maid. Those were dark, lonely times for me… But Oscar… he was the only one to call me his sister and embrace me as family. Does a sister need any other reason to want to save her brother?" Teresa said.

"No, no reason at all. We'll help you." Connor said.

It wasn't long till the ship reached Lionel Island as they headed inland to a field of flowers where mages in green along with the therion, sage and Oscar resided.

"So… You've come." the green sage said before seeing Volta. "Volta? What are you doing with these people?!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to use my abilities for something good, instead of for selfish ideals." Volta said.

"And your idea of doing that is to betray the Magic Enforcers and threaten my sister's life?!" Oscar asked.

"I'm sorry, Oscar. I've been nothing but a burden." Teresa said.

"Teresa, no. It's not like that." Oscar said.

"Just drop your weapon and we'll release Teresa." Lacy said.

"Very well. I'll lower my arms." Oscar said lowering his stance before he threw his sword at the group, before David deflected it, but gave Teresa the moment she needed to go to his side. She then knocked Oscar and the green sage out.

"We've kept our end of the bargain. Take them and go." Hope said.

"I can't do that. It would reflect poorly on Oscar." Teresa said.

"But you're just a human now. You're in no shape to fight us." Sectonia said.

"You're right… I am a weak, worthless human. But he has shown me the light, and it shines! My body is receptive to Innominat's power!" Teresa said. "And with it, I can protect everything I care about!"

The therion then bit into Teresa as she now changed with it into a succubus like creature.

"She turned into a therion?" Laphicet asked.

"No, she fused with it." Magilou said.

"I'll exterminate you all… Anything to protect Oscar!" Teresa said.

"Merging with a therion… Don't you understand what you're doing, Teresa?!" David asked.

"It's but a trivial sacrifice. I'll do anything for Oscar!" Teresa said.

"Man, I was hoping it'd never turn out like this…" Hope said. "Sorry, but a sister who loves somebody too much… that's who we call a Yandere. You're too dangerous. So, we're gonna have to knock you out."

"And here I thought I was the nerd." David said.

"Just shut up and fight her already!" Skull said.

The groups engaged the therionized Teresa. While absorbed with the therion, she was able to fly and was much stronger.

"Damn, she aint making this easy." Connor said.

"Her power levels have gone way up! I'll try and look for any weaknesses, but don't be intimidated." Oracle said.

"She's a succubus now. Guys won't be able to hit her without risking to fall for her charms." Mayumi said.

"In that case, we'll need a woman's touch. Someone who knows her feelings, all too well." Ming said.

"Who the hell here relates to Teresa this badly?!" Skull asked.

"Ming… I think I know why you're saying that." David said.

"How?" Noir asked.

"After Sectonia defeated her in the Street Fighter world, she was moved by my philosophy and joined my team right then and there. I think...she may still have feelings for me, but couldn't find a way to tell me." David said.

"Oh, a Love Triangle. I see how that works. You got two lovers, man." Skull said.

"Actually, he used to have three." Mayumi said. "But that was before the whole Tragedy happened."

"Then let's go than." Ming said running in as razor sharp blades clashed with Teresa. "This is your last chance, Teresa. Stop this at once!"

"There's no turning back, not with so much at stake. His future depends on this!" Teresa said.

"I'm sorry...but you leave us no choice. Exorcist's hidden sword!" Ming said as a sword came from her sleeve and pierced Teresa.

"Whoa! Didn't know she had it in her." Connor said.

"I can't… Lose… not here…" Teresa said crumpled on the ground.

"If you dont wanna get eaten, id suggest you give in." Hope said.

It was at that point that Oscar and the green sage walked up.

"It's okay, Sister… You've done enough." Oscar said.

"D-don't look at me. I'm hideous..." Teresa said.

"When I was growing up, the only one my mother and father paid attention to was my older brother, the heir. But you, Teresa… You noticed me when they didn't. You looked after me, supported me, smiled for me. I could never thank you enough, my sister…" Oscar said.

"Oscar…" Teresa said.

"So keep watching over me. As long as you do that… I can vanquish even the lord of daemons!" Oscar said facing the others as his malak came out. "You there, David and Sectonia, was it? You think you're the only ones with that power?"

"Crap… he's really gonna do it!" Connor said.

"No, don't! It's too risky in the state your armatus is in!" David said.

"I think not. Take a good look… this is the will of my resolve, and Armatization!" Oscar said merging with his Malak as he now had blade wings. "Come at me!"

(Cue-Undertale: Battle Against a True Hero Metal Cover)

"He actually had the guts to do it, and we warned him not to..." Hope said. "But none of that matters now."

"You are right about that. Wind Slicer!" the green sage said firing cutting waves at the group.

"And we still have this guy to take care of." Skull said.

"Eizen, what do we gotta hit these guys with?" Rainbow asked.

"If Oscar is fused with his malak, that means he shares strengths and weaknesses. And Wind Malakhim are weak against Earth attacks, since the two elements oppose each other." Eizen said.

"We don't need a strategy meeting...we need to deal with Oscar and the sage now." Volta said.

"She's right. We'll just have to strategize as we go." Connor said.

"Seems like the best thing to do here." David said.

"The wind sage is pretty weak so I can take care of him. You guys can handle Oscar." Volta said charging at the wind sage as the two clashed.

"I never thought that you'd be the one to face me, traitor." the green sage said.

"I woke up to the truth." Volta said. "You are gonna be the one to pay. Lightning Devil's Fist!" she said hitting the sage with an electrified fist sending them flying far away.

"Damn…" Skull said.

"Looks like the odds are now drastically not in my favor. But with the power of the Armatus… I wont lose!" Oscar said charging and clashing with Joker, who did his best to push back against Oscar's charge with his dagger.

"You really think you're all powerful don't you? I have news for you...just cause you have a gimmick like armatization...doesn't make you strong!" Joker said knocking Oscar away.

"Take it from me. Don't I know?" David asked.

"However, the difference between you and Oscar is that you moderate between armatization and your own abilities." Joker said. "It's also how I will win. Persona...change! Vishnu!" Joker said as appearing behind him was a feminine figure in indian clothing. Joker then drew his gun as power entered it. "This ends now." he said rapid firing at Oscar and dealing great damage.

"Whoa! How'd he do that? It looked like that Persona didn't do anything at all, but…" Twilight said.

"All personas have skills that work differently. Some attack physically, some attack with elemental, divine and curse attacks. But in Vishnu's case, she does something pretty cool." Skull said. "Increasing the power of his gun."

"Oscar...this is the only chance you have. Surrender and we can walk away without any bloodshed." Joker said as he turned and walked away.

"No...you people hurt my sister." Oscar said before he roared and shouted in pain.

"He's losing control of the malak!" Rokurou said.

"No… If this keeps up…!" David started.

"There's no other way, then…" Sectonia said before he saw Oscar go for Ming.

"You!" Oscar shouted as Ming looked in shock before Velvet got between them, slashing Oscar and devouring the malak as he fell lifeless to the ground.

"Velvet…" Ming said.

"You...killed him." Teresa said.

"Teresa, slow down for a sec. Let's be rational about this." David said.

"He was a good kid. He gave me this pair of earrings for my birthday… They're family heirlooms that were supposed to go to his fiancee… But he didn't know that at the time…" Teresa said. "I told him that he should give them to the woman he cares about most in the world… And you know what he did? He smiled at me and said I was that woman. He was sweet. He was kind...and you killed him! You killed my Oscar!" she shouted charging at them.

"Velvet, look out!" David said.

Velvet was silent as she leapt over Teresa, slashing her and devouring the therion half returning her to normal as she weakly crawled over to Oscar.

"I'm sorry, Teresa… But we have people to care for, too…" David said.

"You're… hurt. I'll get you… all fixed up… Don't cry, Oscar… You're strong… So strong… Os...car…" Teresa muttered as she laid motionless.

"It's… all my fault." David said. "If Sectonia and I hadn't armatized back at Lothringen, Oscar and Teresa wouldn't have to die."

"No, it ain't your fault, David." Connor said. "It's that bastard Melchior's fault for even trying to copy you and Sectonia's skills and forcing the armatus on Oscar. And as for Teresa, it was just a fit of sibling rage."

Connor placed Oscar and Teresa in the center of the field of flowers, having them embrace in a circle with Oscars Sword and Teresa's staff in the center. "These two ain't gonna die without some payback. I swear to god…. Melchior's gonna pay for all this."

"Yeah… He's going to pay for everything he's done…" David said.

"You seem to have more of a reason to go after Melchior then Connor does." Volta said.

"That's right. While we were in Lothringen, we saw Melchior turn his own malakhim into dragons. Call me an arrogant punk, but the things he's done… There's no way in hell that I'm letting any of it slide." David said.

"We might get that chance sooner than expected." Mona said with a sylphjay. "That was from the crew of the Van Eltia. Abbey ships are headed for Titania."

"But why? We prevented Innominat's awakening, didn't we?" Sectonia asked.

"Well, whatever reason they have, they're going to come at us full force." David said.

"They're likely trying to retake the therions. We gotta go now." Jexi said.

"Right. Time is of the essence." Noir said.

"We're off then." Jack said.


	18. Battle for Titania! Innominat Descends!

As the Van Eltia sailed back to Titania, the groups had time to take a break after the battle between Oscar and Teresa. They rested up while they could on the ship.

Oracle was sitting in the mess hall fidgeting with her Laptop. She wasn't able to get any signal, much to her chagrin.

"Aw maaan…" Oracle said. "The one thing I hate about going back in time… you can't use any hi-tech stuff at all."

"We still have our communicators, but… That's about it." David said.

"True but that's because your ships have remote sensors built into them so they can get a wireless interface." Oracle said.

"You know about that?" Twilight asked.

"When we stole from that loser Hope, I stole your ship's blueprints. Your security codes were easy to hack." Oracle said.

"Well, security wasn't Hope's strong suit, anyway." David said.

"Hey!" Hope said.

"Oh I didn't just steal from him...stole the blueprints from the Star Speeder and Last Crusade too." Oracle said.

"The Last Crusade is the peak of Elympion technology according to Vera. It would take a master hacker to break into that." David said. "You must've had a lot of time on your hands."

"Well, I was pretty much a shut-in after Mom died…" Oracle said.

"Your mom? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"She was studying cognitive sciences, supernatural phenomenon, stuff like that. For a long time… I believed that it was me who killed her, and that lead to creating my own Palace. It wasn't until meeting the thieves...I learned it was an accident or a planned murder. She loved me to the very end." Oracle said.

"A planned murder?" David asked.

"She was so close to getting a breakthrough… A little too close for the killer's standards, so they decided to get her out of the way. They even forged a suicide note where I was blamed for all the stress she went through." Oracle said.

"What? That's horrible!" Twilight said.

"Yes...but with help from friends...I was able to get over my grief and start emerging more into the real world." Oracle said.

"And I'm guessing that you all found and defeated the real killer, right?" David asked.

"In a way. Anyway...just so you know, my name is Futaba Sakura." she said.

"A pleasure to meet you." David said.

"Still blaming yourself for what happened to Oscar and Teresa?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I know that Melchior made Oscar his guinea pig and Velvet was the one that killed them, but that doesn't change the fact that Sectonia, the Tapus and I played a hand in it all." David said.

"All the more reason to save your rage for Melchior." Twilight said.

"I owe him some beatings too. Know its not right to beat on an old man, but for him, I'll make some exceptions." Hope said.

"Don't, Hope. You have nothing to do with any of this." David said.

"I'm afraid he's right. What reason do you have for going after him?" Twilight asked.

"Well uh...give me a moment." Hope said thinking it over.

"That's the difference between me and Hope. I'm no copy-and-paste hero. I'm one of a kind." David said.

"True, though Melchior won't be our only trial. There's still Copernicus and Persus as well as Fisher, Shigure...and Artorius." Twilight said.

"You can leave that mug Copernicus to us." Alvin said, referring to Jude, Leia, Elize, Teepo, Vera and himself. "He's our universe's problem, and he was situated in our world."

"Alvin's right. It's only fitting that we'd be the ones to take him down." Jude said.

"You sure about this, Jude? I mean, he did attack you once, after all." Leonora asked.

"I am sure. Like David, I cannot condone the stance he's putting. If he really considers everything humans, then it's my obligation to stop him." Jude said.

"I see that do-gooder nature of yours hasn't changed." Alvin said.

"What did you expect, Alvin?" Jude asked. "Of course I won't be going for Melchior...Copernicus is my objective."

"That goes double. He threatened to kill my family. There's no way I'm just letting him continue to get away with crap like that." Jack said.

"Cindrey's my family too, Jack. Anyone who messes with one of us, messes with all of us." Hope said. "Don't worry Dave. We'll back up Jude and the others if anything happens."

"Looks like Copernicus and his attitude made him a lot of enemies." David said.

"I would expect so. His ancestors incited wars against different species and made them go berserk with that powder we found in his basement." Twilight said. "He charaded as a hero while secretly causing the conflicts."

"Of course, Jack blinded him with his knife so we should be good right?" Indigo asked.

"Uh...not exactly. Lord Copernicus joined the Hobbyists with the enforcers of his own free will. For that...I heard he was given a law." Volta said.

"That guy would do just about anything for power, would he?" David said.

"He already has all the magic he could want. What would he need a Law for?" Oracle said.

"So he could have more power, of course. What else could a guy like him possibly want?" Hope said. "And David, I'll leave Melchior to you. I still have some kinks to work out to be the hero I wanna be, you're right. But that doesnt mean I'm copy and paste. I'm me, not someone else."

"I'm sure you'll be that hero someday." David said.

"There's still Persus to think about. I mean, we still don't know what other creatures we might have with him." Kokoro said.

"Well, whatever he's got, it's not gonna stop us." Ross said.

"All we can do is be prepared." Teba said as they were closing in on Titania.

"No abbey ships in the water at all. Think they are running behind?" Nana said.

"No, the Abbey doesn't work like that, not from what we've seen." Ciel said.

"Uh...news flash. I just figured out why there are no ships...because they're already boarding the island!" Lemon said pointing to abbey soldiers attacking Grimoire and the two therion dogs.

"They're pulling out all the stops!" David said.

"Someone better go and help Grimoire, Orthie and Russ." Kazuichi said.

"I'm on it." Rachel said.

"Wait...keep on guard!" Jexi said as they saw the soldiers merging with their malakhim.

"They can armatize, too?!" Sectonia said.

"Damn, Melchior's been really busy." Connor said.

"We'll have to ready for anything." Volta said.

"So...the traitor returns." a voice said as they saw Copernicus standing on a high point with Corvus and the Orange Sage by his side. "I'm very disappointed things went this way, Volta."

"We just opened her eyes to the truth, Copernicus. Can't say the same for you, you don't have any to see with." Hope said.

"Your brother blinded me in both eyes! Any other human would be unable to see, but I can work around it. I still have Corvus with me." Copernicus said.

"Hows that Crow guy gonna help with anything?" Luffy said.

"I can do things with spirits you cannot comprehend." Copernicus said. "Seeing from their own eyes for starters."

"So basically, we just need to take out Corvus and you'll be flying blind." Asta said. "You really shouldn't talk about your accolades." Asta said before a black ring landed around his neck.

"Young man...I order you to stab the blue one." Copernicus said.

"Please. Are you dense or…" hope said before he saw the sword slash at his side. "What? Asta?" Hope asked shaking a bit.

"I don't know what happened….its like...I can't control myself." Asta said.

"Hahahaha! This is the power of the law gifted to me by the Hobbyists. The Law of Slavery!" Copernicus said.

"You bastard… Is everyone around you just a tool to you?!" David asked.

"Silence...lower insect." Copernicus said.

"This guy is so egotistic, it's not even funny." Skull said.

"Damn, I'm cut bad…" Hope said. "Guys, I need to stay back while someone patches me up. Do something about Copernicus and that law!"

"Oh you do not have time to rest. It's time for your new job." Copernicus said as a ring manifested around Hope's neck. "Something special about my law...anyone attacked or who attacks my victims...become slaves themselves!"

"What?" Hope asked.

"You so called heroes...you go around claiming to be heroes of justice and such...when really you ruin things for good hard working men of a noble class." Copernicus said. "I'm just putting you all back where you belong."

"Under your heel, to be more precise." Joker said.

"As if I care for the words of a peasant. Now go my slaves….attack and slash until all of those copy and paste heroes are my obedient servants!" Copernicus said as Asta and Hope moved in.

"Keep away from us! Don't let yourselves get hit!" Hope said. Asta was swinging wildly, as Yuno dodged.

"Ack! Sorry, yuno! I can't stop myself!" Asta said. "Just hit me with your wind magic and fight back, I can take it!"

"But I'll be subjected to his control, too." Yuno said.

"Then I guess we go for the man directly." Eijiro said charging at Copernicus before the Orange sage jumped in the way and blocked.

"No one touches the master." he said.

"Out of the way!" Eijiro said.

"I'll let you handle this lot for me, Bruno. I have business to attend to inside. I cannot keep Lord Artorius waiting." Copernicus said heading inside with Corvus.

"Understood." the sage said ripping off his sleeves to reveal strong muscly arms.

"Running away again?" David asked. "Wait...this intense magic power….it's all from that Bruno guy."

"No reason to use kid gloves. Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" Bruno said hitting the ground as it broke apart into large chunks.

"What the hell?!" Eijiro asked.

"That attack…He's a Dragon Slayer?!" David said.

"Afraid so. I have heard Bruno had undergone a special surgery where a lacrima was implanted in his body from the body of a supposed superior dragon slayer." Volta said.

"Superior? God Serena." Jexi said.

"So this guys can play with rocks huh? All right. I can roll with it. You guys gotta head inside and save the therions. I got this one." Eijiro said.

"Eijiro are you... " Lucy said before Jexi stopped her.

"You took us on...so we could learn in the field how to be heroes. Well this is me learning here. Just go on without me!" Eijiro shouted.

"Fine...we're counting on you to stay in one piece." Zoro said as those who were not enslaved hurried past them and inside.

"You're brave… but you're also stupid. Just who are you?" Bruno asked.

"I'm the hero Red Riot...and I'm gonna beat you!" Eijiro said.

"Doubtful. Cavern Dragon's Roar!" Bruno said unleashing a roar of rocks as Eijiro guarded.

"Ha! That all you got?" Eijiro asked.

"I see. So your power allows you to harden your body. Impressive. Let's see how long until I can break it." Bruno said. "Cavern Dragon's Flying Blocks!" he said stomping as blocks of stone flew at Eijiro as he guarded.

"He's right. Even I have limits. I gotta get in his blindspot somehow." Eijiro thought before seeing the blocks. "That's it." he thought as he jumped and started jumping from block to block.

"Go Red Riot!" Asta shouted.

"Here it comes! Red….Counter!" he shouted punching Bruno in the face as he slid back.

"Hmm. So you aren't as stupid as I thought. Then I best not hold back either." Bruno said placing his hands on the ground. "Cavern Dragon's Sacred Beast: Sphinx!" he shouted as a giant stone sphinx emerged from the earth.

"I didn't know Dragon Slayers can do that!" Hope said.

"Crush the child!" Bruno said as the Sphinx pounced.

"Here it comes. I need to keep hardened. If I don't...we don't have a chance against Artorius. I gotta...stay...strong!" Eijiro thought as he armor got harder as the Sphinx shattered its paw on him.

"What is this?" Bruno said.

"My power...well here we go!" Eijiro said pulling back a fist. "A finishing move worthy of me...the hero of this world! Red...Gauntlet!" he shouted delivering a punch as it broke through the sphinx and made direct contact against Bruno, both crashing into the prison as Bruno fell unconscious. Eijiro smiled as he collapsed. "I've done all I can here, guys. It's all on you now." he said before falling unconscious.

Back inside Titania…

"Kamoana? Medissa? Anyone still here?" Connor shouted as he searched frantically.

"They've most likely evacuated to the Van Eltia." David said.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." Connor said.

"You seem pretty attached to those two." Volta said.

"I should be. Kamoana's just a kid, someone's gotta look after her, and Me and Eleanor are great for that. As for Medissa, well..." Connor said.

"You looove her!" Happy said as Connor shoved him aside in the air.

"It's not like that at all!" Connor said. "Thing is I know what a rough childhood is like. I would never forgive myself if either of them were killed or captured."

"Perhaps you deserve a funeral...an early one." a voice said as Corvus came from the dark and slashed him as he fell.

"Connor!" David said.

"Fine. Just a scratch." Connor said. "But if crow boy's here, then his master can't be too far away. Go and find him."

"I don't know… This could be a trap." David said.

"He needs this guy to see right? Then I'll keep him busy while you find his master." Connor said.

"A-alright. Be careful with him." David said as they went on ahead.

"So, Corvus. Lemme ask you somethin, Crow boy. What kinda relationship you got with Copernicus?" Connor said.

"I am a celestial spirit." Corvus said.

"Really? Surprising to hear, cause… well, I don't see any Celestial Spirit keys on the old man, and spirits themselves require lots of power to stay out." Connor said.

"My master's staff is all he needs." Corvus said.

"Huh. So you're based off the celestial constellation of the crow. Explains the name. Well, I'll tell ya this. After we take down Corvus, your keys comin with us, and you've got a new contract with our blonde celestial Prodigy on the way with Lucy." Connor siad. "In other words… we're gonna make your key hers."

"You do not choose my master." Corvus said. "Just for that...I'll claw out your eyes like your partner did to my master."

"Try me, bird brain." Connor said.

Corvus cashed at Connor as he evaded a claw swipe. Connor then banged Corvus on the back of the neck with his shot gun underside and grabbed him, flipping him over onto the ground, shotgun pointed in his face.

"Come on, you're makin this too easy. If this were the Zodiacs, they'd have countered that with their magic. Preferably Aquarius being the most violent, she'd wash out this whole island." Connor said.

"Aquarius… yes, I remember. Your thief friend. Has he not told you? That he's hiding the key on his person, planning to keep it for himself?" Corvus said.

"Wait, so the key that Jack has… That isn't real?" Connor asked.

"It is a decoy. The true key lies with my master." Corvus said.

"Seriously? Just how power-hungry can that guy get? What does he even want all of this power for?!" Connor asked.

"I think I'm done talking with you." Corvus said giving a little bird call as cawing was heard in the distance as hundreds of crows flew into the tower.

"Oh great. You can control crows…" Connor said.

"This massive murder will rip apart your skin until you are nothing but bones. The hefty price to pay for opposing the master." Corvus said. "You've waited long enough, my friends...eat your fill." he said as they enveloped Connor.

"Agh, Jesus!" Connor said as the murder of crows tried to tear into the flesh through Connor's clothes.

"There's nothing you can do against a murder this size! Just let them eat you!" Corvus said.

"Holy Lance!" a voice said as spears of light took out the crows. The voice was Sectonia, who appeared with Tapu Guardians and Petra as green and pink lights passed them.

"You guys… Wait, what happened to the others?" Connor asked.

"They… were sucked into an earthpulse. Laphicet formed a crystal to keep them from getting hurt, but...we were the only ones that made it out." Petra said.

"And my master...I take it you didn't find him?" Corvus asked.

"We did, but… We couldn't do anything. Innominat...has been revived." Sectonia said. "But you already knew that."

"Guilty as charged. Innominat had been brought back for some time now." Corvus said. "I should leave to support my master...but I cannot stand watching you three harm my little friends."

"It won't just be them you have to worry about." Tapu Koko said.

"Cmon, crow boy. Wanna go with us?" Connor asked.

"You know too much and I can't have my master let you get away. None of you will be leaving Titania alive." Corvus said.

"No, i think it's gonna be the other way around." Connor said.

Crovus generated a black magic circle beneath him with an ominous crow symbol. "Black Feather Magic: Giant Crow!" he said as his feathers merged into a gigantic crow.

"Gotta hand it to the celestial Spirits, they've got some impressive magic." Connor said. "But we've got some aces ourselves. Sectonia, charge up. Petra and I will cut this crow down a wing."

"M-me?! O-okay…" Petra said.

"Hey, you gotta face your fears once in awhile. After this, crows won't be so scary to ya." Connor said firing his rifle filled with fire rounds at the giant crow. They did damage but struggled to set parts of it ablaze.

"He's right, Petra. Even I will have to face my dark self one day. It'll be tough, but I believe in the person I am now. If not for our sake, do it for David and everyone else." Sectonia said.

Petra took in Sectonia's words before nodding. "Alright. Do what Connor says and charge up. I'll buy you some time."

"You're attacks are futile!" Corvus said as the crow was rebuilding itself with more feathers as its damaged ones fell out.

"Damn, we're not gonna get anywhere at this rate…" Connor said.

"Just shut up and let me move!" Petra said sending wind attacks at the creature as feathers were flying.

"Whoa!" Connor said.

"Get away from my friends. You black messengers of death won't claim any more victims!" Petra said as she launched a tornado of feathers at Corvus. "Feather Tornado!"

The giant crow then fell apart as the feathers pierced Corvus.

"Damn...not good. I can't keep this up. No choice. I need to return to the spirit world." Corvus said as he started to vanish.

"I who stand in the full light of the heavens, order thee who openth the gates of hell… Come forth, divine lightning!" Sectonia chanted as a circle of lightning appeared under Corvus.

"What… Th-that technique is…" Corvus said.

"This ends now! Indignation!" Sectonia said.

"This… This cannot be!" Corvus said as he was struck by a giant lightning bolt. "This is just...rubbing salt in the wound!" Corvus shouted before completely vanishing.

"Good riddance." Connor said. "Feel better, Petra?"

"Loads." Petra said.

"Before we escaped, David told us to go get help." Tapu Lele said.

"But who could help us? Now that Innominat is revived, the Abbey will gain more support than ever!" Connor said.

"There is one person...Zaveid." Sectonia said.

"Okay...but first...we'll have to restrain those two slaves." Connor said. "Let's get going."


	19. Revelations and Resolves The Real Truth!

In a dark space, Leonora was lying unconscious. She was woken up by green and pink lights. "Where am I…? What's going on? Are we...dead?" Leonora asked.

"No. Thanks to Number Two- I mean, Laphicet, you are all very much alive." the voice in the pink light said.

"Hold on… Oscar? Teresa? But why?" Leonora asked.

"I guess that was a giveaway, Sister." the green light known as Oscar said.

"It's a habit. We always call malakhim but the number in which they are tethered." the pink light known as Teresa said. "When we fought, we noticed a certain...holy power within you. As if you are a warrior from the heavens."

"You mean...like a valkyrie? I know I'm of noble status, I have a rapier and I have use of white magic, but that doesn't make me a valkyrie. I'm only mortal." Leonora said.

"Maybe so, but you still qualify for the conditions." Oscar said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Leonora asked.

"From what Copernicus and the sages told us, a valkyrie is vessel of souls that died in battle, accepting them as their Einherjar." Teresa said.

"Then comes the point. We want to be your first." Oscar said.

"What? But...you tried to kill us!" Leonora said.

"After we died, we saw the circumstances that led to them. We were baffled at what we saw." Teresa said.

"It was not the world we wanted for each other. An exorcist's duty is to protect the people from daemons, not squander all reasoning." Oscar said. "Your friend is a better example than we are."

"At least we can accept our humility." Teresa said.

"Are you sure about this? You'll be going against the Abbey if you accept me as your vessel." Leonora said. "You'll be aiding the Lord of Calamity. Plus, Teresa can't fight unless she's tethered with a malak."

"I'll find some way around it. And...it's a small price to pay for true peace. All Copernicus cares about is restoring the Pendragon family through power and fear." Teresa said. "He's no different from the enemies we claim to fight. No, he's even worse."

"The boy claims that it's his fault that we had died, but it was because I insisted on testing an untested armatus. I should've listening to his warning." Oscar said. "Hopefully this will give me a chance to tell him myself so he wouldn't… As you people would say… Beat himself up over it."

"Well… If you've put a lot of thought into this…" Leonora said. "But, as a valkyrie, I cannot take in too many souls, or I'll be overwhelmed."

"You don't have to for every soul, just those you feel deserve a second chance to live." Teresa said.

"I see. That does put me at ease a little." Leonora said. "Very well." A magic circle appeared below Leonora. "In accordance with the holy laws, I, Leonora, of the house of LeBlanc, humbly accept this burden placed upon me. In becoming a vessel for the souls of Oscar Dragonia and Teresa Linares, I accept my new role as a valkyrie!" Leonora said as the souls entered her and a bright light flashed.

"Nora…" a voice called out. "Nora, wake up!"

"Huh? Leonora wondered as Titanica stood over her.

"Oh thank god. We thought we lost you." Titanica said.

"What happened?" Leonora asked.

"We got sucked into an earthpulse. Thanks to Laphicet, no one was hurt." Ramona said.

"We had to leave those that were fighting behind to they could come get us later. Sectonia and Petra were the only ones able to escape the pulse's power." Cyrille said.

"Wait… where's Magilou?" Leonora asked.

"Uh….good question. We haven't seen her since we ended up here." Brook said.

"More than that… what happened to your outfit, Nora?" Kokoro asked.

Leonora got up and saw that she was now in light body armor colored silver with her street clothes colored white.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Leonora said.

"I thought I've seen that armor somewhere before. She's become a valkyrie." Pit said. "A soldier of light!"

"While I was unconscious, Oscar and Teresa appeared and offered me to be their vessel." Leonora said.

"Oscar and Teresa?" David asked.

"That would make sense. Valkyries are known to take in souls of those killed in battle as their Einherjar." Robin said.

"Einher-wha?" Skull asked.

"As expected of you not to know what that means, Skull." Mona sighed.

"You dont know either i bet, Mona." Hope said.

"In Norse mythology, an Einherjar is a warrior chosen by a valkyrie for a war known as Ragnarok. Under normal circumstances, those souls would be taken to Asgard." Robin said.

"But Nora was born a human, so she doesn't have a connection to Asgard at all." Mayumi said.

"True but it could be because of her magic that she attained the power of one." Erza said.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. She is very skilled in White Magic." Jesse said.

"Now for a more important question… How do we get out of here?" Ming asked.

"Well if we're lucky, there should be a point back into our world still open. We need to find it and use it." Eizen said.

"Let's get moving, then. I shudder to think of what Innominat has planned for us while we're here." Ramona said.

"I'd rather we not find out." Jexi said as the group started running.

"Hey Nora, I've got a question. You said you're from France, right? I've never caught the name of the family your from." Jack asked.

"I come from the LeBlanc family. Blanc is French for white." Leonora said.

"LeBlanc huh? Good to know." Jack said.

I guess that would make sense, seeing how attuned you are to holy magic." Eizen said.

"And Jack, if you're thinking about stealing from Nora's family, I'd advise you not to." Sunset said.

"Sunsets right. You made the call to join our alliance, so that means no stealing of anyone related to us behind our backs." Twilight said.

"I wasn't asking for a score. Like my brother...jumping to conclusions. Just a passing curiosity. And for the record...I never agreed to stop stealing while in this alliance." Jack said.

"He's got a point. No one mentioned anything about that." Queen said.

"You really have a thing going against Hope, don't you? He can be a handful, but he's pulled through. I don't see why you don't like him." Rainbow said.

"You've seen what it's like all those times we cross paths. His mouth always gets him in trouble and I always end up being the one saving his butt." Jack said.

"True. But deep down, you know for a fact he's still your brother. You care for him, don't you?" Sunset asked.

"Why would I care for some coward who ran from his own family that let it fall apart?" Jack said.

"Because he came back to save it." Twilight said. "Cindery was under-"

"It doesn't matter that he came back! If he didn't run, nothing would have happened to us. We wouldn't have fallen apart...none of that chaos would have happened." Jack said.

"Aw looky here. Did we come in the middle of a family spat?" a voice said as they saw Fisher, Copernicus and Persus looking down on them from above.

"Look who it is. The league of incredible jerks." Rainbow said.

"I guess Innominat decided to send you as a clean-up crew." David said.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't go attacking all willy nilly if I were you." Fisher said taking out a piece of paper with Daisy's name on it.

"Is that…" Daisy asked.

"Yep. It's your contract. Boss said this would stop you all in your tracks." Fisher said.

"Bastard…" Jack said.

"But...I'm a generous man. So...I'd be glad to trade it." Fisher said.

"Blackmail? Is that all you scum resort to now?" David said.

"No way you can catch a fish without the right bait. And you all know what I want. The list." Fisher said.

"We aren't gonna give it up so easily." Korra said.

"And just so you know...refuse to hand it over and I rip it in two." Fisher said.

'You're bluffing. Only Diablo himself can rip it up to have full effect. You rip it, the contract breaks." Ruby said.

"Actually, it's the other way around. Diablo ripping it terminates the contract. Anyone else...the person who's name is on it suffers. You've seen one of the victims." Fisher said.

"What if the person that rips the contract...is already dead?" Leonora asked.

"E-excuse me?" Fisher asked.

"Because if not, then… I think it's time I show you this new trick I've got." Leonora said. "Come forth, Oscar!"

"Oscar? But he's supposed to be dead!" Copernicus said.

"Then this reunion will come at a much greater shock." Leonora said as a light glows showing Oscar restored to his former visage.

"N-no way… How is she doing that?!" Fisher said.

"Is this...Spirit Magic?" Copernicus said in shock.

"No. I am merely now in service of Leonora LeBlanc, a newly formed valkyrie!" Oscar said brandishing his sword.

"A Valkyrie?!" Copernicus asked in utter shock.

"So...they do exist." Persus said.

"Well….I was not expecting this." Fisher said. "But Oscar...you realize by doing this, its betrayal to the Abbey. Don't you get that?"

"Lord Melchior became my enemy when I realized that he subjected me to the untested armatus, knowing I wouldn't survive. It was my own fault for not heeding their warning." Oscar said.

"Grrr. Looks like the situation's changed." Fisher said. "Fighting this guy...I ain't got a chance. Looks like there's no choice...Persus! I'm making a new deal! Take him and the girl out and I'll let your village go!"

"Village?" Oscar said.

"And you promise?" Persus asked.

"Yes yes! I can't afford to lose our ace in the hole right now. So kill them!" Fisher said. "Otherwise Diablo is gonna kill me." Fisher thought.

"Fine. But you best keep your word, Fisher." Persus said stepping forward.

"We can't afford to hold back, Oscar. Stay on your guard." Leonora said.

"Oscar...I admire your determination even while living. But...I have important things to think of that outweigh that!" Persus said as he started charging at him.

"Ah!" Oscar said raising his sword to block as he slid across the floor with a single punch from Persus.

"Oscar!" Leonora called.

"I'm fine. Just a mere wound." Oscar said.

"Good, because Teresa would be mad if something happened to you." Leonora said.

"I know that all to well." Oscar said. "I wasn't expecting him to have such strength. Then again, this is the first time I've seen him battle."

"Or any of us for that matter." Leonora said as she fired a blast of light at Persus. "There...that should...what?" Leonora said as Persus still stood there. A hole in his robe but no mark. "But...that shouldn't be possible."

"You can hurt me all you like...but I will not feel it." Persus said discarding his robe. The group was shocked at the figure that was under them.

"No way….he's...he's human?" Ross said.

"Can a human even have such durability?" Kokoro said.

"Hehehe. Wait till you hear the legend of him. A man born unto different species of creatures. A human among myths. Through millions of battles, he's been slashed and impaled millions of times. Up to the point his body's been rebuilt through training. He's a man who no longer feels pain or hurt. He's Persus the Unconquerable!" Fisher said.

"I've heard the rumors, but I never believed them to be true." Kurochi said.

"But...if he's human...why lead a loyalist group that has creatures except humans?" Ross asked.

"To protect them from the slavers and evil humans of the other universes. That is why the Order was formed." Persus said.

"I can sympathize with that." David said. "When these guys were transported to my world, they were lost...alone...maybe even feared by what they are. But they failed to realize that they're just as scared as those humans were of them."

"It makes my heart happy to know not all the humans in other universes are evil...but it saddens me you are on the opposing side." Persus said. "Never the less...I have a promise to keep...and I will not let them down!" he said assaulting Oscar with multiple punches.

"Very well, your desire to protect those you deem innocent. I shall give you a bout worthy of it!" Oscar said.

"Oscar…" Teresa said within Leonora.

"Do not worry, my dear sister. This time, my resolve will not falter!" Oscar said.

"Very well." Persus said. "I will make this swift!" he said punching away as Oscar was blocking at each turn.

"He's good…" Skull said.

"Well, of course. He was an exorcist preator, after all." David said.

"Although, Artorius and I are now enemies, I will never forget his teachings. Third maxim… Control your emotions...to control the tide of battle!" Oscar said.

"Oscar may be a preator...but can he really stand up against this guy?" Rainbow asked. "He doesn't look like the fall easily type."

"He can't feel pain, so we can't exactly hurt him. There has to be a way to take him down, and I'm sure Oscar will find it." Teresa said.

"No matter how strong the wall, it will always fall once the weak spot is exposed." Oscar said.

"Yes...I hope." Leonora said.

"Heh. They think he's got a weakness? As if. Persus is perfect in everyway...thought if he had a weakness...it will have to be sympathy. All we had to do was take his home village hostage and he fell under our power." Fisher thought.

Oscar then avoided another blow from Persus. "He's strong but he doesn't seem that fast. But I can't keep running from him." Oscar said to himself. "Hold on… Fisher said something about his home village before we fought. It's not a physical weakness, but it might just work."

"Tell us, Persus. Why are you so insistent on fighting for these people?" Oscar said.

"To save the village of creatures that had raised me." Persus said. "I will not surrender to you just see them die!"

"Don't you see how asinine that is? From what I've heard, the people you ally with don't care about innocent lives. Your people are just a bargaining chip to ensure your cooperation." Oscar said.

"Ah ah….don't listen to him! If you don't win...I send the call and they all get slaughtered!" Fisher said before he dodged David's bullet.

"Don't give us that crap. I know how these kinds of things work." David said. "I know how these deals work. It won't matter if Persus wins...you'll kill them anyway."

"Uh uh…..What is this? 20 questions? Persus, hurry up and finish the kid!" Fisher said as he sweated.

"You're sweating. I guess I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" David asked.

"You think we actually care about these loyalist losers? They're just people we can use to gather Law makers and help complete the law. Moment it's complete we're just gonna throw them in the chum." Fisher said.

"So it's true… Though, something tells me you shouldn't have said that." David said as Persus looked in shock.

"You….you never were planning to uphold your word." Persus said.

"How...how dare you mislead us like this! We had an agreement." Copernicus said.

"Hehehehehehehahaha! Agreement? As if. All other universes are lame. It's the Standard that should be the only one existing." Fisher said.

"How dare you…" Persus said. "How dare….you lead us on like this! I have decided...I shall kill you!"

"Sorry big man...not today." Fisher said getting his rod. "Fishing Hole escape!" he said creating a hole in the ground as he jumped in as it sealed after.

"Cowards… Every single one of those Hobbyists…" Jesse said.

"Forgive me, Lady Ginova. I was unable to wrest the contract from his grasp." Oscar said.

"I doubt you would have broken the deal anyway. Fisher is still most likely on this world. We'll have another chance." Daisy said.

"Still, how did you deduce that he was just using the other groups?" Teresa asked.

"It was when Persus said that he cared for the creatures in his world, like I did for Ross, Kurochi, Petra and Kokoro. It was at that moment that I realized that he and I...are very much the same." David said. "Sorry you had to find out like this."

"No...it was my fault. I had caved in so easily when I saw them hold my home hostage. All I could think of was freeing them." Persus said. "I couldn't think of what else to do."

"Still, multiversal genocide? You'd have to be completely heartless to agree to something like that." Jesse asked.

"That's Diablo for you, a devil in human flesh." David said.

"He never told us what the Ultimate Law would do. All he shared was capturing the law makers and offered laws to the leaders to each of the groups...I refused because I had no need for such a weapon." Persus said.

"But the Abbey is still in cahoots. As long as they're still up, Fisher still has allies in this world." David said before a magic shot hit his arm.

"Oh he isn't the only one." Copernicus said laughing.

"Copernicus? But Fisher just admitted that he was just using you! Are you so obsessed with power that you don't care who lives or dies?" Ross said.

"Other than Persus, the other Loyalist group leaders knew the truth. But we didn't mind. Diablo has agreed to let us rebuild those universes as gods using the ultimate law. We will remake them in our own image...as gods!" Copernicus said. "We only excluded Persus because he would have been the only one to oppose and figure it out."

"Yep… He's gone insane." Leonora said.

"I've wasted enough time. It's time I…" Copernicus said before Jack got behind him and held him at knifepoint.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Jack said.

"How dare you!" Copernicus said.

"I have half a mind to gut you here for what you've done, but I still think we have use for you as a hostage." Jack said.

"A hostage? If I recall, it didn't work so well for me." Teresa said.

"That's because you were desperate to protect Oscar. You had a reason to go along with it for so long." Leonora said.

"But this guy has major ties with the Abbey. And he has information that we want." Jack said.

"What if he pulls something?"

"If he does, we'll deck him on the spot." David said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Copernicus said keeping the knife close.

"Try us." Jack said. "Let's start with one of the simplest ones...Aquarius's key...the one in the vault was fake. So you have to have the real one on your person. Now where is it?"

"Gack! In….robe." he said as Jack searched it before getting it.

"Now...the law you used on my idiot brother and that kid….what item is it? It's on your person right now if its still working on them." Jack said.

"I would never reveal something like….ack!" Copernicus said.

"My hand is slipping. Better come clean." Jack said.

"R...ing." he said as Jack saw the ring on Copernicus's hand as he pulled it off. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, shattering the jewel on it.

"Now...what about Innomi…" Jack said before a spear of light pierced through Copernicus.

"What the..?!" Rokurou said.

"Where'd that come from?!" Kokoro asked.

"But….they said…" Copernicus said as he was shivering as he walked. "Help...me. Corvus...Leonis...any...one." he said before falling off the edge into the abyss.

"A fitting end...for a worthless man." Jack said.

"I'd say, but… That spear…" Jude said.

"No need to think about it. He's already here." David said as they saw Innominat floating above them all.

"I'm surprised you all managed to last in here for this long." Innominat said.

"You'll find we're stubborn like that." Ruby said.

"Don't let down your guard even for a second. We couldn't land a hit on him back in Titania, and Velvet was panicking...bad." David said.

"How would you feel if you did all of that to avenge a loved one, only to know in the end that it was all for nothing?" Innominat asked.

"Velvet…" Laphicet said.

"All you have done is act on nothing but emotion. You killed, devoured, even destroying whole towns and cities all for something as useless as revenge." Innominat said.

"He's right. Everything was baseless, arrogant and yet….I went along with it." Velvet said.

"You have killed many innocent people haven't you?" Innominat asked.

"More than I could count." Velvet said.

"And you did all of this even without knowing Arthur's true aims." Innominat said.

"I destroyed everything." Velvet said.

"Worse of all...you showed no mercy to your sister's reincarnation." Innominat said.

"I...I ate her." Velvet said.

"And yet I still love you, Velvet. That's why I chose to be a sacrifice. For you, sister." Innominat said. "But think… If you try to stop my resurrection, wouldn't my death be all for nothing? To tell you the truth, I was terrified of dying. It was so dark… Do you understand now? That everything you have done up to this point…"

"It was completely unnecessary. Useless...all for no person. I hurt people for no reason. I'm nothing but a monster." Velvet said.

"If you've accepted it, then you have to atone for your sins." Innominat said floating up.

"Oh, boy. Everybody grab onto something!" David said.

"Once I obtain the final two malevolences, I'll be complete. Your hatred and despair." Innominat said. "If you do, I can cleanse the world of all its pain."

"You mean make everyone stop feeling? That is insane! If you take away people's emotions, they won't be human anymore!" Jexi shouted.

"They'll be nothing but empty shells." Jude said.

"I had hoped that my sister would live in a world without pain and sadness. But she's a monster now. She doesn't belong here." Innominat said.

"You're wrong!" Sora said.

"Hm?" Innominat said.

"Everyone has a place in this world. Even for someone like Velvet, she has a place." Sora said.

Velvet was slowly floating to Innominat.

"Velvet!" Laphicet shouted as he grabbed her as Sora grabbed him and anchored them to the ground. As everyone did everything they could to not get sucked in.

"What're you….doing? Let...me go." Velvet said.

"Laphicet! Tell her what she needs to hear!" Sora shouted.

Nodding, Laphicet spoke up. "Enough whining already!"

"A twisted monster monster like me doesn't deserve to live. Don't you understand that?" Velvet asked.

"You're right, I don't understand! You snap at people! You're scary! You… you even tried to eat me! But… you're also kind… and you're filled with life! I don't understand a thing about you! But you gave me a name, when I was just a number! You gave me that compass! You taught me what it meant to be alive! That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you for my own sake!" Laphicet said.

"Laphicet…" Teresa said.

"I don't care if you're malevolent, or if it was pointless! If the world… No, the universe says it's a mistake to love you, then I will fight that universe! I don't care how much pain you feel! It doesn't matter, because a world without you…" Laphicet said as Velvet's therion arm then dug into his arm. "Is the one thing I cannot bear!"

"Laphicet! Your arm!" Sora said.

"I don't care, but leave me the other one!" Laphicet said. "I need it to pummel the jerk that made my Velvet cry!"

"You heard the kid!" Eizen said.

"Pull, Dammit!" Akane said.

Pulling with all their might, they helped Laphicet to pull Velvet back down. "Laphicet, Celica...Arthur. I loved them all...but how come they and not I?" Velvet said as they brought her down.

"Your despair! How is it gone?" Innominat said as the circle above him shattered.

"A flame burns in my heart, too. A flame I cannot quench no matter how hard I try, just like you Velvet." a voice said revealing to be Seres without her mask.

"Celica… I finally understood now how you felt." Velvet said. "But the only one I can fight for...is myself."

"That's good enough. That's proof that you're truly alive." Seres said as she fades into a light clenched by Velvet's therion arm. "Laphicet, everyone… Thank you. If it weren't for you all..."

"Don't go thanking us just yet. There's still some business left to take care of." Teresa said.

Velvet and David nod to each other bringing out their therion arm and Ice Reaper Claw respectively as they charge to a rift enveloped with fiery and icy energy, sending Innominat flying as the group went into the rift.

"We're going back...we still have to save everyone!" Jexi shouted as they all ran towards the rift.


	20. Hexen Isle! Velvet and Laphicet Rise!

At a strange island, Magilou was holding her own against Melchior's artes while Bienfu used everything he could to keep the rift open.

"M-Miss Magilou…" Bienfu said in worry.

"Don't worry. If Velvet and David can do it… There's no way I can't…" Magilou said.

"It's useless, no one will come for you. Do you think they will come for you? Honestly, how many times must we break and rebuild your heart?" Melchior said.

"107...or was it 108. I don't even care the amount anymore." Magilou said.

"You are but a fool." Melchior said. "Didn't I tell you that it would require an iron will, as indomitable as the very trees that lived and died across millennia?"

"Melchior." a voice said as behind him stood a lizard man. "Aren't you going a bit harsh? We only need to wait for master Persus to escape. No one needs to die." he said.

"He's right… Or do you prefer the company of people like that boy over there?" Magilou asked.

"So what if Persus does not escape in time? Our purpose here is to seal that rift." Melchior said.

"But sir…" the lizardman said.

"No use, Nile. He won't listen to reason now." Raptor said behind him. "He's in his own personal thoughts right now."

"Hey, kid… The boy that was your companion, Laphicet and that harpy, Petra. They're alive. Chasing a terrifying daemon girl, they learned the immensity of the seas and wethered the dry wastes of the land." Magilou said. "Those people… they're different from us… Despite the pain, the anguish, they embrace the life they've been given. They live...undaunted by the ugliness of the world and beyond!" Magilou said.

"I don't know a Petra!" Raptor said.

"Huh?" Nile thought as he felt the ground. "Melchior! We need to seal the rift. I sense a small party approaching from the path!" Nile said.

"So you're doing this all for them? Is that what this is?" Melchior asked.

"Not even close. They aggravate me to my wit's end. Like stabs in the chest, over and over and over. That's why… That's why I intend to see how all this ends. I won't be satisfied until I do!" Magilou said.

"Enough of your insolent Monologue! Im sealing the pulse and trapping the Therion for good! You truly were my greatest failure." Melchior said before he was blasted by fire and ice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" David said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Natsu said as the group stepped out.

"Lord Persus!" Nile said.

"It is fine, Nile. You and Raptor...do not be afraid to attack Melchior. The Abbey...is our enemy!" Persus said.

"Understood!" they both said quickly turning to attack Melchior who quickly shielded.

"So, you came face to face with Innominat. If so, you must know that all of your efforts are utterly meaningless." Melchior said.

"Yeah, we did… I know why sadness fills the world, and I know how deep are the burdens of sin. I tried to abandon my memories of Arthur and Laphi, to cut myself off from it all, and end this tragedy." Velvet said. "It's… it's what they would've wanted. But that is also why I cannot forgive them. No matter how hard or sad it gets...I'll take my vengeance to the very end!"

"Don't be a fool! Just die already and fulfill your purpose." Melchior said.

"You warp Artorius' mind, creating the Abbey as an empire, take away Velvet's family, turn her into a monster, leave Oscar and Teresa to die, sacrifice so many innocent malakhim, and now you want Velvet's soul, too?" David asked. "Now who's the fool?!"

"Keep this in mind! The Lord of Calamity never surrenders even in the face of death!" Velvet said.

"You unholy monster!" Melchior said.

"Hey, let me in on this. I've lost a bet and now I've got some anger to take out!" Magilou said.

"You sure you can fight in your condition?" Izuku asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Magilou asked. "Now, face the wrath of Magilou Mayvin!"

"Fools, all of you!" Melchior said.

"Yeah...that's what we say about you!" a voice said as a bullet grazed his cheek. He turned to see Connor and his group."That looks like fun. Mind if we join the party?"

"Actually, you guys are just in time!" David said as the Tapu Guardians returned to him.

"We would have been here sooner if it weren't for the enslaved idiots known as our friends. Luckily, their collars shattered somehow. Either way...we don't plan on leaving till Melchior pays for all of this." Connor said.

"You've got that right." David said. "You had this coming for a long time, Melchior!"

"Sorry to have worried everyone." Magilou said.

"We weren't worried." Leonora said. 

"I didn't realize you were someone who needed looking after." Bakugo said.

"Me either." Leanne said.

"It's a sign that we've begun to trust you." Ross said.

"Yeah." Laphicet said.

"You horrible ingrates! See? Stabs in the chest, that's all you give me!" Magilou said.

"Still dramatic as ever…" Hope said. "Okay Melchior, it's payback time!"

"You're gonna get everything coming to you old timer, and then some!" Skull said.

Melchior then began using orbs of mana to battle against the group as well as using the Malak he had with him.

"Arctic Style: Rendering Fangs!" David said as he slashed with his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Icy devil!" Melchior said gripping his wounds. "You do not deserve your power! You are nothing but an unholy devil!"

"Funny that you'd be the one to say that, after everything you've done." David said. "Sectonia, light em up!" David said as he gave Tapu Koko to Sectonia to armatize with.

"Here comes the big one! Zap Cannon!" Sectonia called as she fires a blast of electricity.

"Aahhh!" Melchior shouted. "How dare you...it will not end here." Melchior said weakly.

"Hmm. Ah! My lord. We must leave. I can feel a great power approach." Nile said.

"Innominat." Persus said.

"Now of all times…" David said looking at Melchior. "We will settle this, another time."

"Quickly, the ships are this way!" Sectonia said leading the group.

"Yes...we need to leave now!" Jexi said as they started running.

"Phew… That was quite a ride back there." David said.

"So, what how did Hope and Asta's collars come of? What happened to Copernicus?" Tapu Lele asked.

"Dead… Innominat killed him." Oscar said.

"That's a sad thing to...wait how are you here? I'm pretty sure you're wormfood!" Eijiro said.

"Leonora is a valkyrie now. Oscar and Teresa are now her Einherjar." Eleanor said.

"Uh...not sure what any of that means but it sounds pretty awesome." Asta said.

"What happened back on Titania?" David asked.

"Eijiro beat the orange sage Bruno and we showed Corvus a thing or two. We made it out of there with everyone. They're safe on the Van Eltia." Connor said.

"Alright. Let's hurry back then." Ross said.

"By the way, since the malak is now free from the Abbey's control, what should we name him?" Nile asked.

"Obviously, nothing referencing his number. He wouldn't be his own being that way." Velvet said.

"His hair and pendant are both silver, so… How about Silva?" Teba asked.

"Yes. A fine name for him." Nile said.

"Hey, haven't seen you before, Lizard guy." Luffy said.

"That's Nile. One of the strongest fighters in the Lizard tribe." Kokoro said.

"Say wha? You know this guy Kokoro?" Skull asked.

"Back when I was still little, yes. I can't believe how much you've grown since then." Kokoro said.

"And I see that escaping from Yamigedo has treated you well. I had wished I had been a bit faster to catch up with you." Nile said.

"He is one of my retainers along with Raptor and...pardon...but I do not see Kamui." Persus said.

"He...he has abandoned the Order." Raptor said.

"He has?" Kurochi asked.

"I'm guessing Shigure got to him long before this ever happened." Yuga said.

"But why? Shigure is clearly strong enough to face us by himself." David said.

"Well, my brother must have another reason for sticking with him if that's the case." Kurochi said.

"If that's the case, then we have to be prepared, and be ready for them both." Persus said.

"Oh and uh… no hard feelings from back in Lothingren, right?" Morph asked Raptor.

"You best sleep with one eye open. Moment your guard is down, I will scratch out your eyes." Raptor said.

"Yeesh, she's definitely got your number there." Petra said.

"Just so we're clear, you two don't know each other at all?" Natsu asked.

"So what? Just because we're both different species of harpies, we automatically have to know each other?" Raptor asked.

"Just calm down. Honestly, I don't really remember much from back then." Petra said.

"We all thought that both harpy species were the same." Connor said.

"No we aren't. There are different species of Harpies." Raptor said. "What you're saying is incredibly offensive to my species."

"Connor, just… Just drop it before she slices your hat in half." David said.

"Yeah...I'm getting the feeling she'll rip my throat out if I keep it up." Connor said.

"All we should focus on is escaping Hexen Island before Innominat catches up to us." Persus said.

They ran across the island in a clear field but as they did, an earth pulse opened up as a ball of dark energy shot out and hit Silva.

"Silva!" Zaveid said.

"We used to play tag all the time in the past. I won't let you get away, Velvet." Innominat said floating there.

"Innominat!" Laphicet said.

"Ah...I'm scared." Silva said as darkness was permeating from him.

"Malevolence...not good." Riku said. "Stop! You'll turn him into a dragon!"

"That's the reason we took him from Teresa. Another necessary sacrifice for peace." Innominat said.

"Enough with acting like you know Velvet, Innominat! You may have her brother's memories, but you're not him!" Scott said.

Silva screamed as he transformed into a large dragon.

"Innominat, you monster!" Sectonia said.

"Innominat in front and a dragon in back. Curse doesn't even begin to describe it." Morph said.

"I'm not gonna say this is on you, Eizen." Hope said.

"Is that despair I sense?" Innominat asked.

"Not on your life!" Laphicet said.

"It'll take more than this to make your big sister break." Velvet said.

"The more you resist, the more you'll suffer." Innominat said.

"Everyone, let me handle this rotten little delinquent." Zaveid said.

"Zaveid?" Teresa asked.

"Not only did they wrest Silva from you, but he forcefully filled him with malevolence and turned him into this. I can't let that slide!" Zaveid said.

"You're just a malak. You don't stand a chance." Innominat said.

"Let's just say I'm no ordinary malak." Zaveid said shooting himself. "And I'm sick of scum like you!" Zaveid made another shot. "I've got no limits!" Zaveid makes a third shot. "For I am Zaveid!"

He hit Innominat with a wind arte as he chased him.

"This is officially too damn much." Mustang said.

"I agree." Connor said.

"Ah, quit your griping. We can handle this." David said.

"If only I've been a larger vessel…" Eleanor said.

"Save your regrets for later! We're dead if we don't focus!" Eizen said.

"Aye. Bringing him a swift death would be a mercy." Rokurou said.

As the group battled the dragon, a light was coming off it as its injuries were healing instantly.

"It keeps healing itself. We'll never beat it at this rate." Jack said.

Laphicet looked to see Zaveid fall unconscious and Innominat standing over him.

"I told you that you would suffer." Innominat said.

"I'll hold off Innominat. You guys take care of that dragon." Laphicet said.

"You can't beat him alone. At least let me or Eleanor assist you." Teresa said.

"It's not an order, Lady Teresa. It's strategy." Laphicet said.

"We're counting on you, Phi." Velvet said.

"You're pretty uppity for something that's a mere part of me." Innominat said.

"I am the Malak Laphicet!" Laphicet said assaulting Innominat with small orbs of mana.

"I miscalculated before. I won't hold back this time." Innominat said.

The rest of the group turned to the dragon.

"And neither will we!" Velvet said.

"But nothing's changed. We're still in the same bind!" Noir said.

"No… Everything's changed. Phi is trying to become someone new." Velvet said.

"Meanwhile, we gotta deal with a rampaging Silva." Hope said.

"It's a gamble. I'm in." Rachel said.

"Me too." Eizen said.

"You stay out of this! Your coin always lands on Skull!" Magilou said.

"Then you guys will just have to flip it over for me." Eizen said.

"Not happening! I'm going for the jackpot here!" Magilou said.

"Yes...though wish things were a bit more favorable." Jexi said as each time they attacked, the dragon would simply heal itself.

"How the hell are we gonna beat this thing?!" Skull said.

"Joker, try one of Arsene's curses!" Oracle said.

"I don't think even that would help." Joker said.

"Laphicet has a strategy in mind. Just keep buying him time to execute it!" David said.

Meanwhile with Laphicet and Innominat…

"You talk big, but you're struggling to even protect yourself." Innominat said. "If you apologize now, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt when I devour you."

"I'm not apologizing… Not to some jerk who doesn't understand how Velvet feels!" Laphicet said.

"And you're saying that you do?" Innominat asked. "She's my sister."

"I know everything, but I won't tell you!" Laphicet said.

"So be it." Innominat said as he charged. "If I devour you, we'll be one again anyway!" Laphicet then held the compass as a shield. "The compass?!"

The compass broke when Innominat pierced through it.

"She isn't...yours!" Laphicet said as he punched Innominat. "Velvet is Velvet!"

Innominat then fired at Laphicet who dodged as the attack hit the dragon.

"No!" Innominat said as the dragon fired back at Innominat who was then forced to kill it.

"Whoa… Didn't know Laphicet had it in him." David said.

"Give us more warning next time! You almost roasted us alive!" Magilou said.

"Fine...I'll turn you into a dragon! See how you like it!" Innominat said hitting Laphicet with malevolence.

"Phi!" Velvet said.

"Ahhh!" Laphicet said expelling the malevolence before passing out as Eizen grabbed him.

"We gotta go! Now!" Eizen said.

"Roger that! Everyone, to the port!" David said as they started running.


	21. An unwanted reunion! Eizen vs Aifread!

"Well, that was a trip in a half. We fought armatized exorcists, an Empyrean, and a dragon. It's a miracle we're still alive." Petra said.

"It's all thanks to Laphicet." David said.

"That trick he used to expel the malevolence that Innominat hit him with took all of his strength. He's in no danger of turning into a dragon, but he'll still be out for a while." Mayumi said.

"That power...didn't it look similar to Sorey's? The silver flame I mean." Jexi said.

"You think we should mention Sorey here?" Hope asked.

"We're speaking silently. They won't hear us." Jexi said.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It did seem rather similar." Tapu Koko said.

"You think...that power is the origin of the current generation of the Shepherd's power? A prototype to the current silver flame perhaps?" Robin said.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell how they have that power." David said. "Speaking of...where's the Van Eltia?"

"About that...before we went to rescue you….there was a note sent to the Van Eltia...it was to head to Lionel Island. It was said to be signed by Aifread." Eijiro said.

"Lionel Island? But that's where you fought us!" Teresa said. "Why would Aifread send a note for them to go there?"

"He didn't… It's a trap." Leonora said.

"Course it is. Who knows what Innominat or Artorius is up to." Hope said.

"And Lord Melchior. Don't forget that he's the driving force behind it all." Oscar said.

"Alright. As soon as we rest up, we head for Lionel Island. Laphicet and Zaveid are still out of action, after all." Sectonia said.

"No….we're heading there now." Eizen said. "If we wait too long, there's a chance of the crew getting injured or worse, killed."

"He's got a point. We can't waste any time when it comes to these guys." David said.

"Change course! We're going to Lionel Island!" Jexi ordered.

"Aye!" the group said changing course towards Endgand. As soon as they arrived to it, they saw most of the crew lying on the ground badly beaten.

"Seems we were a bit late." Connor said.

"What happened here, Benwick?" David asked.

"A horned daemon...attacked us. We would have been goners if that Orange sage hadn't lured it further into the island." Benwick said.

"Orange sage? Is the earth sage back on his feet already?" David asked.

"The guy did feel pretty strong when I was fighting him. Where'd he go?" Eijiro asked.

"Further down that path. He battles the Daemon as we speak." Grimoire said.

"That's… at the flower field!" Leonora said.

"Bruno can't possibly handle such a powerful Daemon on his own. He needs support." Volta said.

"Then let's get moving!" David said.

It wasn't long until the group returned to the flower field. They saw Bruno fighting for his life against a Purple and black horned daemon.

"Oh good… We made it…" David said.

"This energy signature. There's no mistaking it… This...is Aifread." Eizen said.

"Bruno, stay back! You don't stand a chance against him!" Volta said.

"You don't understand. You need to keep away from this monster!" Bruno said. "Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" he said attacking the ground as the Daemon jumped and was about to head for Leonora before Eizen grabbed him.

"Eizen!" Leonora said.

"Never took you for the type that would attack a lady." Eizen said. "Benwick and your crew risked their lives by your side. These people are the soft and traditional kind of heroes, but they stand by their beliefs. I won't let anyone trample their creeds… Even you!"

Aifread got back up and exuded a dark aura.

"I owe you everything, Aifread. And now… It's time to pay it back!" Eizen said.

"Are you sure about this, Eizen?" David asked.

"I am. Let's settle this!" Eizen said.

"Easy for you to say. He's pretty sturdy." Tapu Lele said.

"I know. And that's why I'm giving this everything I've got!" Eizen said.

Eizen entered the fray as he and Aifread began exchanging blow after blow against one another. Eizen then flipped a coin.

"Think you can dodge this? Just try!" he said before repeatedly punching Aifread. "Perfect Mayhem!"

"Should we go to help?" Dan asked.

"No. This is Eizen's fight. This is something he has to do." Jexi said.

"I give him this, he's really holding his own." Skull said.

"Yeah but… is Aifread even talking back to Eizen? It just seems like he's mute." Oracle said.

"Hey! Say something to your first mate already!" Hope said.

"Its fine. Real men don't need to share words in battle." Mustang said.

"Besides, this is more than just some fight. It's a battle between captain and subordinate." Pedro said.

Eizen and Aifread continued to exchange blows as they fought ferociously.

"Raar!" Aifread roared as he delivered a flurry of punches of his own as Eizen slid back.

"Eizen!" David said.

"Don't worry. This is nothing." Eizen said.

Eizen then got back up and started to furiously attack Aifread, wearing him down bit by bit. But before the final blow, Aifread then leapt past him as he made a dash at Laphicet, grabbing him by the throat. "Taking hostages now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Laphicet said. "Just forget about me! I'm prepared for whatever happens!"

"I see. You've grown. You're a man now. Friends, family….everything I've ever tried to hold onto...All of it trickled away, fell from my grasp. But a certain idiot once told me "If you can't hold something in your hand, just make a fist and take it by force!" Eizen said raising said fist. "This fist will take everything back...just like you told me to!"

Eizen then ran to Aifread as Laphicet moved as Eizen struck the final blow.

"This fist...I know it. It's you...isn't it? Sorry. Caused a lot of trouble for ya didn't I?" Aifread said.

"Don't worry about it. We're friends right?" Eizen said as Aifread fell.

"Aifread….Aaahhhh!" Laphicet shouted as silver flames surrounded Aifread turning him back into a human as he fell into Eizen's arms. Laphicet then tried to heal him.

"Forget it kid...it's too late." Aifread said weakly.

"I'm sorry… If only I knew...how to use my power." Laphicet said.

"That's enough. Didn't you say you were prepared for anything?" Eizen asked.

"But… Eizen… You've been searching for him for so long." Laphicet said.

"Still as soft as ever, I see." Aifread said. "Kid, let me tell you a little secret. Your power comes from being a part of Innominat. Meaning if you can cut off his domain...you might actually have a chance to pull off a win."

"Seal off his domain?" Jack asked.

"The four elemental Empyreans. If you can rouse them from their slumber...Hurry. While Artorius and Innominat are occupied with their Ceremony of Suppression. It's now or never." Aifread said.

"Thank you...Aifread."

"I'm just sad I can't go with you all… Sounds like quite the party." Aifread said.

"I won't apologize." Eizen said.

"You shouldn't. I'm grateful. You always kept things from getting dull. If we ever meet again… Let's raise some hell, Eizen." Aifread said.

"Yeah...see ya around...Aifread." Eizen said as Aifread lay motionless in his arms. Zaveid then turned away from the group along with Bruno. "You two...I owe you."

"We had a chance to save the guy….and you went and killed him." Bruno said.

"We'll settle the score next time. Between me and your creed." Zaveid said as the two were leaving.

"See you around...Zaveid." Eizen said.

"Bruno…" Volta said.

"We aren't friends anymore Volta. I don't befriend those who kill. But...I will share some info. In 3 days….Fisher and the remaining forces of the Magic Enforcers are going to wipe out Loegres." Bruno said.

"Three days? If the rumors are true… That's the next Scarlet Night!" David said.

"How come you aren't with them?" Persus asked.

"I may hate other universes but I still have pride. Those people have done nothing to me so I won't do anything to them." Bruno said.

"But why are the Magic Enforcers still active? Copernicus is dead." David said.

"Yeah. Fisher told us. He told them he was killed by the people of Loegres and that his dying wish was for the city to be wiped out." Bruno said.

"Then Fisher is lying. Copernicus was killed by Innominat!" David said.

"I knew he was lying. But...those cowards...they still wanna go through with it. They're people from the slums...they got nothing else to live for. For them...it's either go out in glory and take their own lives." Bruno said. "As for me...I've had enough of this crap so I'm going back home to Elympios."

"Stay safe on your way back, alright?" Alvin asked.

"I'll keep that in mind...Alfred." Bruno said walking off.

"Aifread's transformation is just one more thing that Melchior will answer for." Himiko asked.

"But that begs the question… How are we going to reawaken the Elemental Empyreans in three days?" Shuichi asked.

"The answer is simple...a sacrifice on a scarlet night." Jack said. "Pure souls will need to be surrendered. And we have someone who can hold them and have been holding them."

"The exorcists I devoured." Velvet said.

"You will need at least four. One for each Empyrean." Oscar said.

"And the points are probably too far to reach in a short amount of time." Maki said.

"Then we'll have to do it somewhere where the earthpulse points converge." Joker said.

"There is one place for that. Mount Killaraus near Hellawes." Teresa said. "The problem is that there a town called Merchio near there."

"We also need at least two pure souls." Jexi said. "Though there is an answer for that...the Legates."

"Shigure and Melchior." David said.

"If we succeed, it may even liberate the malakhim that Innomat has under his control. This will dwindle their forces greatly." Sectonia said.

"Oscar, Teresa… Are you sure you two are okay with this? I know that I'm your vessel now, but no one is forcing you to join in this fight." Leonora said.

"As it was already discussed, it was because of Lord Melchior's actions that we're both dead." Teresa said.

"Our eyes were blinded, as to not see the true self of one horrible man!" Oscar said.

"Then we best get going." Jack said.


	22. The Suppression

As the group was sailing back to Port Zekson...they soon felt the sea shake as a large dome spread all over the land and spread across the world.

"That...that was a domain!" Volta said. "Innominat's Domain."

They soon see some of the crew in an emotionless state.

"This looks bad… Quick, let's slug them back to their senses!" David said.

"My favorite phrase." Natsu said going wild on the crew.

"We're pulling to Port Zekson now." Eizen said.

They pulled into port as the crew moaned.

"It felt like some jerk was playing tug o war with my brain." Benwick said.

"Toughen up. They're trying to strip away your will." Eizen said.

"If it was this way for the crew, imagine what it's like for the rest of the world." David said.

"Those of us that can't fight should stay in Kamoana and Medissa's domain. Therions are able to resist the suppression, so they'll be safe with them." Sectonia said.

"Actually...strangely enough. I feel fine." Kazuichi said.

"Me too." Betty said. "Those from other worlds must not be affected by the domain."

They then saw a merchant walking the port. "You're all right!" Eleanor said.

"I do not deserve to be all right. I...used people. Stepped over them, aided criminals...all to expand my business. My soul is black with ugliness and must be purged. I cannot be forgiven." he said walking towards the sea. "I have to die."

"Oh for the love of…" Mary said kicking him and knocking him out. "What was that about?"

"Those who have awakened to their own malevolence seek to end their own lives. Welcome to Artorius's world of reason." Magilou said.

"It sickens me to think this is a world we once fought for." Oscar said.

"Lord Artorius means well, but his methods are way too extreme…" Teresa said.

"These people...they aren't even human anymore. Just nothing but mindless drones." Jexi said. "This goes beyond reason or good...this is madness."

"Yeah, and it's only going to get worse!" David said. "If we're going to Mount Killaraus, we have to get to Merchio and fast."

"But what about Fisher? He's gonna be here in three days just to eliminate the city." Volta said.

"Hmm. Okay, here's the game plan. We'll leave a small party behind to counter him and his forces." Jexi said.

"I'll go with Jude and the others. We couldn't deal some well-deserved payback on Copernicus before Innominat killed him, so we may as well take it out on his former cronies." Alvin said.

"I take it you have you have no objections, Volta? I mean, they were your former allies, after all." Jude asked.

"None at all." Volta said.

"Hmm. Even with the Fisher assault group...I don't think it will be enough." Jimbei said. "I shall remain behind as well."

"Same here." Tsuyu said.

"They have my support." Brook said.

"I'm going too." Daisy said.

"But...he's going to have your contract." Leonora said.

"I know...but I've been thinking. This all started because of my moment of weakness. I created this mess I'm in...so I should be the one to fix it." Daisy said.

"Can't argue with that." David said.

"If there's no one else...the rest of us are sailing off." Jexi said.

"No arguments here." Hope said.

Fisher Assault Team: Jude Mathis, Leia Rolando, Vera, Elize Lutus, Alvin, Daisy Ginova, Jimbei, Tsuyu Asui, Brook, Volta, Leonora LeBlanc, Oscar Dragonia, Teresa Linares and Jack Ginova.

Mount Killaraus Sacrificial Team: David Ishihara, Queen Sectonia, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Kurochi, Velvet Crowe, Rokurou Rangetsu, Eleanor Hume, Magilou Mayvin, Laphicet, Eizen and Connor Trav.

"Why are the Tapu Guardians and former exorcists in the lineups?" Himiko asked.

"Because they have to stay with their vessels." Magilou said.

"The rest of us will stay with the Van Eltia and Sunny. Just be careful and accomplish your goals!" Jexi declared.

"Yeah!" the groups said.

The Fisher Assault team stayed in the vicinity of Loegres.

"It'll take three days for Fisher and the others to get to Logeres. While we wait, we gotta watch as every single citizen writhes in this domain. Good thing we're immune." Alvin said.

"Yeah, and the daemons will become a lot more active during the Scarlet Night, so we'd best watch ourselves for that, too." Jude said.

"I'm more than ready, but I can say Froggy here's gonna get in the way of our attack." Jack said.

"Jack, that isn't nice! Tsu's a great ally to have!" Elize said.

"I requested her to come. She will be an important key if we are to defeat Fisher and his law." Jimbei said.

"How? She's just a frog girl." Jack said.

"The fact that you say that, maybe you don't know about laws as much as you might think." Volta said.

"It is because of her frog like qualities that our victory is to be guaranteed against our foe." Jimbei said.

"I'll say this, you haven't really grasped the mantle of your own Law yet." Volta said.

"Can't say I blame you. I haven't even figured out the true capabilities of my law yet." Jack thought. "It's true I can take abilities...but there has to be more to it than just that."

"Jack, that's what your allies are for. To watch your back when things get rough." Teepo said.

"Are you reading my thoughts or something?" Jack said stepping away.

"No. Teepo speaks my inner thoughts." Elize said.

"Elize and Teepo share a sort of symbiotic relationship." Leia said.

"I see. How very curious." Daisy said. "I thought he was just your personal assistant or something."

"It goes a lot more deeper than that. Teepo was pretty much all Elize had for most of her life." Jude said.

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I was an orphan, so I never really knew who my parents were before Jiao took me in." Elize said.

"Jiao, huh? What happened to him?" Leonora asked.

"He...died during the events of our first journey." Jude said. "When Exodus attacked Rieze Maxia, he sacrificed himself to protect Elize."

"I see. You have my sympathies." Volta said.

"Thank you, but I know that Jiao wouldn't want to see me depressed, so I'm going to fight with all I have!" Elize said.

"Yes. All we do is fight until our deaths. Oh, but I already died. Yohohoho!" Brook said.

Elize giggles at that." "Thanks for the support, Brook."

"Now...let's set up a temporary base. We need to get ready soon." Alvin said.

Meanwhile with the others…

"Are you sure heading back to Northgand is such a good idea? Innominat's domain is up, who's to say Hellawes will have tons of affected?" Connor asked.

"I don't like this idea either, but Mount Killaraus is the only place that we can pull this off in time." Eleanor said.

"That's right. Plus, we need to set up a base for Judgment Day. It's a risky move, but if we play our cards right, the Abbey and Fisher's little posse will be relieved of their strength before they even know what's happening." David said.

"Hopefully. All we can do is get to the mountaintop and stop the remaining exorcists." Sectonia said.

"David….are you ready for what's gonna happen?" Jexi asked.

"I'll admit it… Throughout our time here, I've been worried about the toll that the events here will take on me…" David said.

"I'll admit...our time here hasn't been my cup of tea either. But...these choices are our own. There's no regrets about them." Jexi said.

"As there shouldn't be. That's why I'll be coming at this task with every ounce of strength I've got." David said.

"This trip did relive some past memories… But it's all the more reason to see this through to the end!" Sectonia said.

"You better make it back David. After all...you still owe me a rematch." Jexi said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it back, you can count on it." David said.

Jexi then removed the scarf around his neck. "This scarf...I've had it with me for as long as I can remember. I want you to carry it so you can return it. A promise between friends." Jexi said.

"Very well. You know I'm good at keeping promises." David said.

"Yeah." Jexi said as they reached Hellawes. "We're here. This is where we part for now."

"Yep. Let's get on going." Connor said.

As the Sacrifice team departed for Northgand, the others set up their bases in Logeres and protected the Sunny and Van Eltia. Needless to say they were good to go, but with three days to kill, they found it difficult to kill time.

But like sand in an hourglass, time moved. Three days soon passed and went as the night of the Scarlet Night soon came.


	23. Battle on the Scarlet Night!

We start in Loegres…

"Pull!" Jack shouted as he fired lightning from his gloves as he hit flying plates.

"Another perfect. You've gotten used to those electrical powers." Volta said.

"Yes. I stole these before the trip here so I've had to make do with them." Jack said.

"So lemme get this straight. The Law of Thievery can steal the ability of anyone you touch as long as you know their name and powers, and you can keep them for as long as you want?" Teepo asked.

"Not exactly. There are some restrictions. If the person who owns the ability dies, the ability vanishes along with them. Also, the longest I've been able to keep an ability has been about two months." Jack said.

"That's really something. Laws are just as impressive as Quirks." Tsuyu said.

"It's also impressive that you can do anything a frog can with yours." Jude said.

"Naturally. She can stick to walls, jump super high, her tongue can be used on offense and defense, and… then there's the regurgitation factor." Teepo said looking a little sick.

"What's wrong, Teepo?" Volta asked.

"Oh, he's just feeling little woozy because I told him something else I can do. I can-" Tsuyu said.

"Please don't say it again." Teepo said.

"Either way...those gloves are impressive. Laws are impressive." Volta said.

"Yes. Though I can't help but wonder...can they evolve like other powers can?" Jack wondered.

"Guys! It's time! Fisher and the Magic Enforcers are headed for us!" Alvin said.

"Then we'd best not keep them waiting." Leonora said.

The Magic Enforcers and Fisher broke through the gates as they charged in. "Remember, the job is to slaughter every citizen in Loegres. The mass of impure souls will outbalance the pure if they do sacrifice the legates! Do it for Copernicus!" Fisher said as the Enforcers cheered.

"Can't believe their actually falling for his lies…" Leonora said.

"We'll just have to find a way to take him down, and expose him for the monster he really is." Oscar said.

"Hmm. True...Ah!" Brook said seeing the enforcers go for the citizens. "But we need to defend the people too!" he said running down there and defending them.

"Please, let them through...we must pay for our sins." some of them said.

"Okay, that's really starting to get old. You can't just throw your lives away! What about hopes? What about dreams?" Brook said. "Where's the heart? Where's the soul? Soul….I wonder...could it be possible to…"

"Move it, you pile of bones." one of the enforcers said.

"Hold it, baby!" Brook said as he got out a guitar.

"Huh? What's this? A final request?" one of them said.

"No...A freedom march, baby." Brook said as he started jamming on the guitar.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Teepo said as suddenly mist appeared and manifested into a massive skull ghost demon.

"Whoa, Brook! What is that?!" Elize asked.

"This is the power...of my own soul baby! Did I ever mention what they call me? I'm the Soul King!" Brook said continuing to play as the large figure of mist spread to the people as they slowly began to regain sense.

"Hey, whatever that Ghost, skull...demon thing is, its invigorating the citizens!" Jack said.

"It's his own soul. He's trying to bring the people back to their senses with his own soul." Volta said.

"I get it. I always thought Brook was called Soul King because of the music connection. But in reality, that moniker literally means that he is the king of souls." Jack said.

"Just blast him." one of the enforcers said before they were being attacked by the exorcist malakheim. "The Malakheim?"

"But I thought they were on our side?" another said.

"Don't you get it? His music is affecting everyone here, even the ones on your side!" Elize said.

"Yohohohohoho!" the Soul King laughed.

"All right, my friendly music lovers. Before you go free into this world...I just have one request...protect this town!" Brook said.

"On the request of the Soul king, Defend Loegres! For our freedom!" one of them said as they attacked the Enforcers.

"Brook can handle that lot. We need to strike Fisher now." Daisy said.

"He should be at the back of the pack watching all this. Lets end this right now." Alvin said as they rushed to the gate.

"Damn it...what's taking them so long?" Fisher wondered as he fished in an open portal before seeing the thirteen run at him. "So...they decided to come at me, huh? Let me guess...you all still want this, right?" he asked holding the contract.

"That's the only thing we want from you." Volta said.

"Well...too bad none of you will ever get your hands on it!" Fisher said smiling as he fished up several piranhas from the small water hole.

"Jeez!" Alvin said shooting them down.

"I can fish any marine life outta the holes I make, including some of the deadliest predators of the ocean! Don't have any regrets when you become fish food!" he said fishing out a large shark.

"He's putting out all the stops!" Leia said.

"He's serious about preventing us from obtaining the contract." Teresa said.

"That won't stop us!" Leonora said piercing the shark as it fell. "Shark Filet, anyone?"

"Damn...seems you guys won't even stop at sharks. Something's missing here." Fisher said. "Ah! That's it! Not enough water! Well we can fix that!" he said swinging his line as he spun it into a circle as it started ripping open water portals all over as water poured out. "Aquaworld!"

"He can do more than just fish?" Daisy said as the water was surrounding them.

"Hahaha! Like it? I was gonna use a bigger one for the square in town….but a few city blocks should do it!" Fisher said laughing under the water.

"How is he even breathing?" Jude asked.

"His law must also give him the ability to breath underwater." Jimbei said. "Me and Tsuyu are the only ones who can breath under there, the rest of you need to escape before you run out of oxygen."

"Roger that. We're counting on you guys!" Leonora said as they got back.

"Heh. I was hoping for this. These two are no match for Law of Fishing. One quick snag...and they're finished!" Fisher thought. "Let's go! Heat Seeking...Line!" Fisher said as the hook started reeling out. "Seek out the fishman first! He's the strongest!"

"Let's see about that then." Jimbei said as he and Tsuyu went into the alley as the line followed.

"No use! Once I declare my target, Heat Seeking Line trails it till I snag it!" Fisher said laughing. "And when I reel it all in….bye bye target!"

"No…."Jack said as it followed through the alley before they heard a tug.

"Yes! Hook, line and sinker! I caught the Knight of the Sea! Now I'll reel him in and take him out. There's a chance for you guys to save him, but wait, you guys can't breath underwater, can you?" Fisher said as he laughed.

"Fisher….you will lose!" Oscar said.

"Hahaha! What a joke! I caught my target!" Fisher said.

"Did you now?" Jimbei asked sitting beside him with a sake bottle.

"Yeah! I got ya on…..WHHHAAAA!?" Fisher said in shock to see him fine. "But, if you're up here, then who did…"

"Heat seeking line does seem like a useful ability...but is it really accurate with caught targets?" Jimbei said as in the alley, Tsuyu was swimming between buildings holding the line.

"Gah! Damn it! I gotta call it back!" Fisher said.

"What you mean is...call it back before your line snaps and breaks your law, correct?" Jimbei said as Fisher looked in shock.

"D...how did you…?!" Fisher asked in shock.

"It's pretty common in fishing. A rod with no line is just a stick. I figured out how to beat your law if we were ever underwater...which knowing your law was likely possible." Jimbei said. "So I came up with a plan with Tsuyu in order to exploit that weakness."

"Damn fishman." Fisher said trying to reel it back. "Its...not coming back!"

"Of course not. Right now she's tangling your line around any structure she can see. You thought you had won, but really activating your ability...was your downfall in itself!" Jimbei said.

"Please! You gotta stop her! Without this rod, I'll be nothing again! Please!" Fisher said.

"Okay...I'll call her off...in exchange for the contract!" Jimbei said.

"Gaaaahhh!" Fisher said in shock.

"He's got him between a rock and a hard place. If Fisher gives in, he'll be killed by Diablo for losing their bargaining chip...if he doesn't, his law breaks and he gets beaten up. Classic two way front." Jack said.

"And no matter what happens, his life is as good as over." Leonora said.

"This can't be...this can't be….this really can't be!" Fisher said before his line snapped as he started gasping for air.

"Seems we've reached the end. Then I guess I should send you out...like the cowardly fish you are. 5000 Brick Fist!" Jimbei said striking Fisher, sending him flying and landing in front of the group, waterlogged and unconscious.

"I guess he has no further need of this where he's going." Leonora said taking the contract from his body.

"I believe this is yours, Daisy." Teepo said taking the contract from Leonora and giving it to her. "With this, as long as it's not destroyed, Diablo can't do anything connected to you."

"Thank you...all of you." Daisy said taking it.

"There's no need to thank us. Jimbei, Tsu and Brook did most of the work." Leonora said.

"True...but you all were still willing to risk yourselves for my behalf. I can never repay this debt." Daisy said smiling and crying.

"There...I did it." Brook said coming back exhausted. "We've chased them all out."

"We took down Fisher and the Magic Enforcers. Now all that's left is for Velvet's group to reawaken the Empyreans." Leonora said.

"Yes...Leonora...I think I need a small request from you and your noble heart." Brook said. "Could you be so kind as to show me your panties?"

"N-not in front of all of these people!" Leonora said embarrassed.

"Does he do this often?" Jack asked.

"Yep… Pretty much to every woman he sees." Daisy said.

With the Sacrifice group…

They started heading into the volcano where Shigure sat inside a molten chamber with a bottle of drink and sat with the cat Malak and Kamui.

"Really? They're just waiting for us here?" Sectonia asked as Rokurou and Kurochi moved to their respective brothers.

"Rokurou! Kurochi!" Eleanor said before Velvet and David stopped her.

"It's okay." David said.

Rokurou passed his blade to Shigure, who unsheathed it and saw that it was all black.

"Incredible! The old bastard forged himself into a sword!" Shigure said.

"This blade is the product of Kurogane's centuries of study." Rokurou said.

"The Kurogane Stormquell… I like it!" Shigure said.

"Just Kurogane for now. It will be the blade that surpasses both Stormhowl and Stormquell. Only then will it be called Kurogane Stormquell." Rokurou said.

"Kamui, let me ask, why did you betray the Order?" Kurochi asked.

"I didn't leave, I resigned. The reason being...I didn't want any loose ends holding me back when I finished you." Kamui said.

"Prideful as usual, I see. Then again, that's one of the things I liked about you. You never let anyone hold you down for whatever reason." Kurochi said. "For this battle, I ask that you don't hold anything back."

"As if I intended to." Kamui said getting up.

After finishing their conversations with their brothers, Rokurou and Kurochi returned to the group.

"Sorry for the wait." Kurochi said.

"Be careful. I wouldn't be surprised if Shigure has an armatus." David said.

"An armatus? It's not my style to rely on anyone's help." Shigure said.

"To be honest, I have been restraining Shigure's power." the cat said.

"She's right. It's for my training. At first, I can barely move my little finger." Shigure said. "Morgrim… Release my bindings!"

Morgrim's eyes glowed as Shigure's power increased by an incredible amount.

"Can a human even be this strong?!" Tapu Koko asked.

"Kitty wampus was holding him back?" Magilou said.

"See, this was gonna be my trump card for when I went against Artorius." Shigure said.

"Ha! Now this is a fight worth having." Rokurou said.

"Rokurou! Kurochi!" Tapu Lele said.

"Sorry, but we're pitching in!" Connor said.

"Go ahead. We'll take you all on at once! Forget about fighting fair! You won't beat us unless you use everything you've got!" Shigure said.

"That, we know…" Kurochi said.

"All too well!" Kamui said.

The two Kitsune then clashed as the others focused their attention on Shigure.

"This won't be like last time, Brother. This time, I'll be the one that emerges victorious!" Kurochi said.

"Your flames will freeze to my ice. Fox Frost!" Kamui said unleashing an ice attack on Kurochi.

"I wouldn't be so foolish. Fox Inferno!" Kurochi said bouncing back with a fire attack as both collided. With the properties of heat and cold colliding, a large fog of steam then began to fill the room.

"Seems your flames have gotten more powerful since we last fought." Kamui said.

"These flames are fueled by the hell that I've pushed through just to get this far." Kurochi said.

"I see… then I'll freeze that hell over." Kamui said as both brothers clashed again.

Meanwhile, Shigure was blowing everyone back one by one.

"Cmon, cmon! Is that all you guys got?! All of you don't even hold a candle to me!" Shigure boasted.

"This guy really is strong. None of our attacks are having much effect on him." David said.

"I guess I'll just end this, right now!" Shigure said as his sword ignited. "Here it comes! My strongest attack!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rokurou said charging in. he unsheathed his blade as he made it to Shigure in mid swing.

"Rangetsu Style: Eagle/Final Judgment!" they both said as Rokurou was able to demolish Shigure's attack.

"No way… he completely blocked his attack!" Connor said.

"This is where the fight truly begins, Shigure!" Rokurou said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Shigure said.

The two clashed sword on sword as the others just watched.

"Incredible...he has this much power in him and Rokurou's matching him step for step." Connor said.

"Rokurou has dedicated his entire journey to surpassing his brother. He won't let any of his techniques get the better of him now." Tapu Fini said.

"Come on Rokurou, beat him!" Connor said.

The two of them continued to clash wearing the other down.

"Wow...you guys are something else." Shigure said.

"Don't act impressed. I haven't even shown you my true blade." Rokurou said.

"Your true blade? Then no taking a break." Shigure said as he and Rokurou charged resulting in a swordsman's clash against one another. It was in the next few moments that Rokurou used his short swords to send Stormhowl flying. He quickly grabbed his Stormquell and slashed Shigure. "Three of them? So this is your true blade."

"I developed this technique in order to defeat you." Rokurou said.

"I see...well played." Shigure said falling over backwards to the ground.

"He did it!" Sectonia said.

"It's all on you now, Kurochi. Wrap this up!" David said.

The two brothers were having a ferocious battle, and right now, both were kneeling down as everything was burned to a crisp behind Kamui, and behind Kurochi, ice and frost permeated the ground.

"This is where our meeting must end brother." Kamui said constructing a large fox made of ice.

"Agreed." Kurochi said doing the same but with fire.

"Great Arctic Kitsune!" Kamui said as it charged.

"Kyubi of Purgatory!" Kurochi said as his own charged.

"Now vanish!" the both of them said as their attacks collided. An explosion of steam and fire erupted on the plains.

It soon cleared as both brothers stared down at one another before both collapsed to the ground.

"Equal in strength… Just the way it should be." Kamui said.

"Do you remember...when we spared in the fields...when we were pups?" Kurochi asked.

"Those were...the best memories I've ever had." Kamui said. "We truly...felt like brothers."

"You see those smiles when they reconciled, Rokurou?" Shigure asked weakly. "If only Artorius' stony face can smile like that… Maybe then he'd be...a lot happier."

"Yeah." Rokurou said going to retrieve his swords and Stormhowl as Velvet devoured Shigure.

"We don't have time to mourn Shigure. We need to get to Melchior." Connor said.

"Knowing him, he'll be waiting for us at the top." David said.

"He better. I got a bullet with his name on it to be delivered...to his skull." Connor said.

"Make sure you save some for us." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. Melchior has caused a lot of trouble for us since we got here. It's high time he pays for everything he's done!" David said.

They had soon made it out of the caves as they saw the moon in the sky a blood red. "We don't have much time. We need to find Melchior." Tapu Bulu said.

"Up there!" Tapu Fini said as Melchior stood over a large volcanic crater as they ran to him.

"The Four Elemental Empyreans are the beings that maintain the balance and harmony between earth, water, wind, and fire." Melchior said before turning to the group. "Have you ever stopped to think about why they sleep? About what waking them would do to this world's order?"

"Not really. Doesn't matter much to us." Velvet said.

"They sleep because of arrogant, insolent wretches like you." Melchior said. "The Empyreans derive their power and that of their blessings, from the prayers of the pure at heart. But humans became corrupted and neglected their prayers, the forgotten Empyreans drifted into slumber."

"Human prayers are the source of their power? Just like the malakhim!" Laphicet said.

"Are you trying to say Innominat 'blesses' someone when he eats their soul?!" Rokurou said.

"As the fifth Empyrean, Innominat's purpose is to eat human souls, malevolence and all, and wipe the slate clean. When humanity is once again pure as a newborn babe, the Elemental Empyreans can be safely revived." Melchior said.

"You want to wipe the slate?! But that means…!" Sectonia said.

"Yes… Civilization will crumble." Melchior said. "The spread of malevolence, the cleansing of Innominat… The cycle has repeated countless times over the eons. That is why human civilization rises and falls, but if this continues, humanity will never surpass a certain threshold. Thus, the Abbey will control Innominat's power, so that we may guide humanity into a new, better era!"

"It all makes sense now. You replicated David and Sectonia's arte of armatization to control Innominat." Connor said.

"But, to create your own armatus, you needed the technology from Siegfried, didn't you?" Velvet asked.

"So that's why you got Aifread involved in all of this." Eizen said.

"Just as light cannot exist without darkness, goals cannot be accomplished without sacrifice. I too will be a sacrifice...for the sake of our ideal world!" Melchior said activating the armatus.

"He has an armatus!" David said.

Melchior's outfit changed from Abbey blue, white and gold. Having armatized with a water malak, he was clad in a bright blue and white with four spheres behind him.

"Armatus or not… it's time we put all of your tyranny to an end, right now!" Connor said brushing his hat and pulling his rifle out. "David, Sectonia, let's finish this guy!"

"Say the word. I'm ready when you are!" Sectonia said.

"Time to knock his high horse down a peg or ten!" David said.

"Let's get this done!" Connor said.

(Cue- The Wolf Revealed- Castlevania Judgment)

Melchior charged at the three and their friends splitting them up. Connor fired both revolvers, grazing melchior.

"Useless toys, they have no effect on…" Melchior siad.

"Hey, why don't you shut your mouth for once?!" Connor said blasting Melchor with an Earth Bullet shot from his rifle. Hitting him with a massive chunk of the ground. "If not...I'll shut it for you!" he said firing an ice bullet as the ice froze over Melchior's mouth.

"Now for a taste of your own medicine!" Sectonia said as she Armatized with Tapu Lele and used Extrasensory. Using the psychic type move allowed Sectonia to fire a blast of psychic energy, sending Melchior into the air.

"Now for the finisher!" David said as he held his hand in the air and clenched it, causing Melchior to erupt.

"He's gonna land in the lava!" Rokurou said.

"Oh no he won't. Velvet, now!" David said.

Velvet unraveled her Therion arm and grabbed Melchor by the face.

"You… you can't do this. Innominat's will is absolute, Artorius's conviction… will not be denied…" Melchior said.

"You're just an old man talking to yourself. Keep talking, but nothing will change." Connor said. "Now its time David!" Connor said firing two ice bullets as David clenched both as they erupted into ice around his hand.

"Hey, Velvet. I hope you like your Melchior cold!" David said as he charged. "Arctic Style Secret Art: Arm Blades!" David said as blades appeared on his arms and sliced at Melchior.

"How is…" Melchior said.

"A dual move me and Connor worked out. Using the ice from his bullets...I increased my power over ice!" David said. "And you're done." he said as Velvet grabbed Melchior and devoured him. "Now is the time! Do it now!"

"You're damn right I will!" Velvet said. "Hey, Empyreans! The Lord of Calamity is here! Wake the hell up!"

Four energies then erupted from the world as Innominat's domain started to shrink. It was even noticeable in Loegres.

"My word! They did it!" Brook said as the people started acting normally.

"The elemental Empyreans have awoken. We will no longer be tools of the Abbey. As we leave...we will never forget the efforts...of the Soul King." one of them said as the Malakheim vanished.

"Well, I guess now we can say Artorius' plans have backfired." Jack said.

"It's too early to assume that. He might try again. As long as Artorius and Innominat are around...this world will never be safe. He must be dealt with now before they can recover." Volta said.

"And there's only one place where he could be." Teresa said.

"All the way back at the Empyrean's Throne." Oscar said.

"We're going to regroup. It's time to end all of this once and for all." Jack said.


	24. The Final Reckoning! All vs Innominat!

After regrouping at the Sunny and Van Elita, the combined company sailed to the Emperyans throne.

"I can't believe it's time, after all the emotion and overwhelming odds, we're ending this nightmare. Not to mention all the stuff the Hobbyists put us through." Hope said.

"It really shows you how much power Diablo has on his side, so we need more allies." Fox said.

"Yeah. I know. That's why after this is over...we're going to New World." Jexi said. "We need the next generation on our side."

"Jexi, you mean to tell me you haven't forgotten the promise that we made to one certain blind rockstar during our little battle in the Idolsphere against Medeus?" Hope said.

"You're talking about Noise right?" Jexi said. "True, she can fight, but the Rhythm Knights are a music guild."

"But Noise promised us if we ever needed her, she'd come. I'd hate to not take her up on that offer. We need support now more than ever." Hope said.

"Hmm. After we gain help with the Neo DImensional Heroes...I'll see about getting into contact with her." Jexi said.

"And lets not forget about Ty and his group, if we can ever find em…" Connor said.

"If I recall, Leonis has ties with Merlin. He might be able to help us find them." Lucy said.

"We should also...inform him about his father." Jack said.

"Okay...it's set. A reprieve on New World. Sounds good to me." Connor said.

They all soon rejoined back in Midgand as they journeyed to the Empyrean's Throne where they started the climb.

"Velvet, everyone…" David said looking to Velvet's group. "Our time here was more gut-wrenching and impactful than it was in any of the worlds we've been to. But our journey is not over yet, not until we defeat Artorius and Innominat. I know I was clear on this the first time we were here, but… We'll be fighting by your side...until the end."

"You seem more certain about it now than before."

"I know. Our fight against Melchior made me think about a few things… With access to ice and armatization and all. He may have been the closest thing to an evil counterpart for me, but we couldn't possibly be any different. I couldn't stand the things he does. It's not like me to let it slide. Protecting the innocent, no matter what… That is my team's creed." David said.

"It's the same for me. My creed is protecting others and inspiring hope even in dark times." Hope said. "And arguably, Jexi has that creed too."

"Actually...my creed is protecting those who can't protect themselves and see as many worlds as I can." Jexi said.

"My creed is stealing as much as possible and get recognized for it." Jack said.

"But...aren't thieves supposed to be more...stealthy?" Velvet asked.

"The score isn't worth it if the people don't realize who stole from them." Jack said.

"He's...not the traditional kind of thief." Panther said.

"What about you, Connor?" Laphicet said.

"Living life and making sure I can take out the bad guys." Connor said. "And of course, saving people too. It's safe to say Ty, Zexi, Spectra, and the other group leaders have their own creeds to follow, too."

"We'll need major groups to help us. Since no one knows of Spectra Forces whereabouts...Zexi and Ty are the best bets. As for now...we need to finish this." Jexi said as they got closer and closer to the top.

"Still, holy molasses, look at this place!" Jesse said.

"It's hard to believe that this is all part of Innominat." Eleanor said.

"He is an Empyrean...a being close to a god. I don't think this needs to be said...but we need to give it our all." Yuno said.

"I agree. Having seen his power firsthand...I doubt even I would have lasted." Persus said.

"Tell me about it. I used Masakado on him back at Titania, and he was barely affected at all." David said.

"Masakado was forged as a God slaying sword. Innominat may have powers of a god but he isn't a god." Madoka said.

"She's right. End of the day, he's still a malak." Jexi said. "Meaning...he's not invincible."

"All the same, we can't waste any time. Let's get in there and take them down once and for all!" Leonora said.

They made it to the top as Artorius and Innominat stood there waiting for them.

"So...you've come." Artorius said.

"We're finishing what you started." Jack said. "Your reign ends here, Artorius!"

"You've done a lot of damage yourself, Innominat. It's time for the little brother to get a little lesson in harsh punishment!" Connor said.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"Well… you know, because Innominat is basically your brother and all, somehow. I just figured id make a little analogy. He's getting some punishment, being your little brother in his past life." Connor said.

"Connor, don't make this more complicated than it already is." Petra said.

"What he's basically trying to say is that Innominat here is going to know how it feels to be the one getting a harsh beatdown." Asta said.

Innominat looked to Laphicet. "Ever since you hit me, I've had this aching feeling. A feeling that I can't let go of."

"Maybe I should do it again and see if that helps!" Laphicet said.

"Whoo, you're fired up Phi!" Connor said.

"You better be ready, Artorius. Because if you aren't...I'll devour you!" Velvet said.

"I see. It's time I cut off all of my ties." Artorius said.

"Let's finish this!" David said.

(Cue- When Determination Strikes- Tales of Vesperia)

Artorius, with blade in hand, clashed with Velvet, sword on sword. Innominat focused on Laphicet as the others concentrated on him.

"Blast em away, Captain Kidd!" Skull said summoning Captain Kidd. with a flick of his cannon arm, he rained down lighting all over the throne room, separating Velvet and Artorius, but hitting Innominat dead on.

"You got him!" Nana said.

"Guess you are good for something, Skull." Mona said.

"Yeah...but I wouldn't count your blessings. While the attack hit...Innominat is definitely still fine even after that." Skull said.

"An undead pirate who can control lighting...very admirable attack, but of no effect." Innominat said revealed to be fine.

"How on earth is he still up after that?" Panther asked.

"He's an Empyrean, remember? Normal attacks are barely a scratch to him." David said.

"If that's the case...we need to give him something not normal." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode.

"Hm. Now what is this im feeling?" Innominat said. "Raw power, enveloping oneself in golden light… could this be the fabled…"

"This is the color of victory, value, status. This is what a true god looks like." Jexi said.

"Don't forget me." Hope said brushing his hair back as he entered Azure God mode. "The color of hope and preservation, thats my God Color! David, you getting in on this action?"

"Like you needed to ask." David said as the Tapu Guardians went to Sectonia and he took off his hat and jacket. "Watch closely, Innominat. You may find this intriguing." David said as he enters Sapphire God Mode.

"An ice devil with the power of a god? How is this possible?" Innominat asked.

"It's something you can never understand, Innominat." David said.

"This is our resolve...our determination...to see this world free!" Jexi said.

All three charged at Innominat, Jexi nailing the Malak with a Punch right to the jaw.

"That...that hurt." Innominat said.

"What do you know? Seems you aren't as invincible as we first thought." Jexi said. "But I'm not stopping here. Golden God's….Blazing Barrage!" Jexi shouted pummeling Innominat with thousands of punches.

"You…!" Innomat said firing a blazing beam as Hope flew at it.

"Azure God's Diamond Spiral!" Hope shouted spinning fiercely with an icy aura, drilling through Innominat and releasing glimmering shards of Diamond Dust.

"Next shot is yours, David. Make it memorable." Jexi said.

"Brace yourself, Innominat. This is my ultimate technique!" David said as two energy rifles appeared in his hands and he charges. "Sapphire God's...Judgment Blaster!" David shouted as he fires a massive energy beam.

"This is…" Innominat said weakly.

"One more shot...all together!" Jexi shouted.

"Three Gods…" the three began. "Shimmering Justice!" they shouted as they furiously struck and blasted Innominat before he was sent flying and fell to the ground, wounded all over his body.

'No… They were able to best Innominat?" Artorius asked in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about me?" Velvet asked. "Arthur's Forgotten Maxim!"

She kicked the sword out of Artorius's hands as she jumped and grabbed it.

"Don't despair...no matter what!" Velvet said landing the final blow.

"We got em!" Skull said.

"Spoken...like a true hero." Artorius said. "Velvet... Oscar… Teresa… The Arthur and the Artorius you looked up to...died on the day of the Opening. If only Celica and my son hadn't died that day… If only...it was you and Laphicet instead."

"We know. If it were us… We knew you would've fought to save the world for us." Velvet said.

"Such...a pity…" Artorius said. He then closed his eyes as he lied there, dead at Velvet's hands.

"It's done." Hope said. "it's over Innominat."

"Hungry...hungry...hungry...I'M SO HUNGRY!" Innominat shouted as a massive surge of power knocked them all back.

"What the hell is this?" Skull said.

"This is bad! With Artorius dead, there's no one to keep Innominat's power in check anymore!" Oracle said.

"Which means what exactly?!" Connor asked.

"That Innominat is overflowing with power….if this keeps up...this world might not survive." Sabo said.

"We gotta do something!" Skull said.

"I know what to do." Velvet said as she slowly approached Innominat.

"Velvet? What are you doing?!" David said.

"Is she…" Jack said.

Velvet approached Innominat as she embraced him. As she did, Innominat bit into her shoulder as Velvet used her therion arm to enter from his back.

"She is. She's devouring Innominat while Innominat devours her. An unending cycle. She's sacrificing herself for the world." Hawkeye said.

"Thank you, Velvet. You really did have it in you." Connor said.

"Just to be clear...this isn't for the world. Me and Phi are part of Innominat. If he dies...we'd die too. I couldn't let that happen." Velvet said.

"You know Phi isn't going to take that lying down. He'd rather die with you." Hope said.

"Good… Then die. But only after you eat, and live, and do everything you want to in life." Velvet said.

"Good words to live by." Connor said.

"Thank you...all of you. Phi...I will always love you." Velvet said as she and Innominat vanished.

"Whew… it's finally over." Morph said.

"That might've been the most emotional adventure I've ever done." Hope said.

"Not really. It's not over." Queen said. "With Innominat sealed, the balance of power is going to crumble. The world will fall into ruin."

"How do we stabilize it again?" Mustang asked.

"A malak of great power must become a new Empyrean. It's the only way." David said.

"I'll do it then. I'll become the new Empyrean." Laphicet said. "And I know what I want. A world of second chances...one where people can redeem themselves with their kindness and love."

"Well...so this is to be the new Empyrean." a voice said as they saw a woman in blue holding a staff. "It's been awhile since I made a new one."

"Blue…" Madoka said.

"So...since you know her…" Hope said.

"Yes...she is the Color God of the Magic Universe." Madoka said.

"Young Laphicet...do you fully understand the responsibilities of becoming an Empyrean. Once this is done...you will not return back. Are you certain this is what you want?" Blue asked.

"This is all I want." Laphicet said.

"Very well." Blue said smiling as the four empyreans converged on Laphicet. "Welcome to the world...new Empyrean." she said as a silver flame began to spread across the world.

The group was soon whisked down back to the ground with Blue alongside them.

"What...what happened?" Jack asked.

"Our new Empyrean has done something miraculous and cured people of Daemonification." Blue said.

"Well not all. I'm still very much a Daemon." Rokurou said.

"You are indeed." Natsu said.

"I do not have the power to change people's hearts. Just cleanse them." Laphicet said.

"What the…? Laphicet? Is that...really you?" Teresa asked.

"This is his Empyrean form. Proof of his conviction and determination." Blue said.

"Hard to believe that a malak you once considered a tool could be this powerful, is it Lady Teresa?" Laphicet asked.

"Not at all. I had a feeling that you'd reach this kind of level, as did Eleanor, I'm sure." Teresa said.

"So...what do we call him now? Laphicet the Empyrean doesn't really fit anymore." Pinkie said.

"True. But in the ancient tongue...he has another name. He is...the great Maotelus." Blue said.

"Maotelus, huh?" David asked.

"Something wrong with it?" Blue asked.

"No. Not at all. Just...a mere coincidence." David said.

"You mortals. I swear, I will never understand you even in a thousand years." Blue said.

"I've got a feeling it'll be a lot longer than that." David said.

"Perhaps. Now I return home. You all are free to do as you wish. Just begone." Blue said vanishing.

"Well, guess that settles that." Connor said.

"Eleanor, with all the other exorcists either dead or unable to fight without malakhim, you're the only one left to take the mantle of Shepherd. We'll be counting on you to keep this world safe." David said.

"I will. Promise." Eleanor said.

"And that's our cue to exit...Take care of the world." Jexi said as they all headed out.

"So its to New world, right? I'm pretty interested in seeing it for myself." Connor said.

"Yeah. The battles here are over...but the battle with the Hobbyists are far from that." Izuku said.

"We'll stop them...one way or the other." Jexi said.

To be continued…


End file.
